


Mass Effect: Dawn of the future

by monkey_queen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkey_queen/pseuds/monkey_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die große Schlacht gegen die Reaper liegt 3 Jahre zurück. Commander Shepard hat mit ihrem Team die Reaper vernichtet und ist selber knapp dem Tod entkommen. Nun lebt sie ein zurückgezogenes und ruhiges Leben auf einer abgelegenen Kolonie mit ihrer Bindungspartnerin Liara T'Soni. Die augenscheinliche Idylle wird allerdings jäh zerstört, als eine unbekannte Gruppierung ihre neue Heimat angreift und in Schutt und Asche legt. Für die Jagd auf ihre neuen Feinde trommelt Shepard ihr altes Team wieder zusammen. Was zunächst als persönlicher Rachefeldzug beginnt, entwickelt sich schnell zu einer großen Mission mit tragender Reichweite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mass Effect: Dawn of the future

[Vorwort: Die Story habe ich nahezu am Stück weg runter geschrieben (daher finden sich bestimmt eine ganze Menge Tippfehler, nur so als Vorwarnung. Bitte einfach überlesen - danke :) ), als ich nach unzähligen Triologie-Runs mal den Mehem-Mod (Happy Ending-Mod) probiert habe. Überglücklich, meine Shepard endlich mal nicht einem ungewissen Schicksal überlassen zu haben, sondern tatsächlich überlebt zu haben, kam mir prompt die Idee zu einer daran anschließenden Geschichte. Der Anfang mag sich wie üblicher "Fanservice" zu lesen, allerdings wird es keine schlichte Romance-Story werden - just saying ; ) ]  
\------

Mass Effect: Dawn of the Future

 

_Um sie herum nur Dunkelheit_   
_Schmerz hatte ihren Körper gelähmt._   
_Sie spürte den Rauch, der beißend ihre Kehle erstickte und das Atmen nahezu unmöglich machte._   
_Hitze. Feuer._

_Und eine beängstigende Stille._

_Sie konnte nichts sehen. Hörte lediglich ihr eigenes, leises Keuchen. Schmeckte das Blut in ihrem Mund._

_Wie in einem dichten Nebel gefangen, wußte sie nicht, wo sie war. Ob sie noch lebte oder bereits tot war. Einzig diese unsagbaren Schmerzen ließen sie erahnen, dass sie noch nicht gänzlich von dieser Welt gegangen war._

_Panik stieg in ihr auf. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, war begraben unter Trümmern. Der Kampf.  
Ihr Herz schlug schneller, pochte so stark, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, es würde aus ihrer Brust springen. Es wurde heißer. Das Feuer kam näher. Alles brannte. Dunkelheit._

 

Eliz Shepard fuhr mit keuchenden Atem aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf auf.  
Dieser Traum. Immer und immer wieder verfolgte er sie, seit der entscheidenen Schlacht gegen die Reaper auf der Erde. Drei Jahre waren bereits vergangen, und immer noch quälten sie körperliche und seelische Wunden - tiefe Narben, die wahrscheinlich noch eine lange Zeit brauchten, um zu verheilen. Selbst wenn der Kampf gegen die Reaper gewonnen war.  
Die ehemalige N7-Soldatin richtete sich auf, rieb sich mit der Hand ihren Kopf, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Das matte Licht warf einen tiefen Schatten auf ihr Gesicht.  
"Heilige Scheiße...", murmelte die Rothaarige leise, "..vielleicht sollte ich das Therapieangebot der Allianz doch in Anspruch nehmen..." Sie schloss ihre Augen, ließ die Bilder und Empfindungen aus ihrem Traum in ihrem Inneren nochmal vorbei laufen, eher sie mit einem Seufzen wieder aufsah.  
"Ich brauche frische Luft." Mit diesem Gedanken schlug sie die Decke zurück und stand auf. Sie warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf die andere Hälfte des Bettes, obwohl sie schon bei ihrem Erwachen gemerkt hatte, dass diese leer war. Ihr Blick verhaarte für einige Sekunden auf jener Stelle, wo sonst ihre Partnerin lag. Es war in den letzten Monaten nicht ungewöhnlich gewesen, dass Liara bereits wach und aufgestanden war, bevor Eliz das Bett verließ.  
Selbst wenn die junge Frau sich bemühte, mit der Asari aufzustehen, hielten ihre inneren Bilder sie nachts häufig zu lange wach oder in einem unruhigen Dämmerungszustand verhaftet, so dass sie in den frühren Morgenstunden den Schlaf nachholen musste, der ihr in der Nacht nicht gegönnt war. Nicht selten stand sie dann einfach auf. Zum einen, um Liara nicht zu wecken und zum anderen, um nach ihrer kleinen Tochter zu sehen.  
Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Tochter schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Shepards Lippen. Sie und Liara waren der Grund, warum sie selbst so schnell nach den Erlebnissen auf der Erde wieder auf die Beine gekommen war. Obwohl dem Tod wieder nur knapp entkommen, war Liaras "Geständnis" kurz nach ihrem Erwachen aus dem Koma Grund genug, schnellst möglich wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Und rechtzeitig zur Geburt ihres Kindes konnte sie die Klinik wirklich wieder verlassen. Das zuständige Team aus Ärztinnen und Ärzten hielt die verhältnismäßig schnelle Regeneration von ihr bis heute für ein medizinisches Wunder.  
Nun musste Eliz ein wenig schmunzeln. "Von wegen Wunder...", murmelte sie, immerhin wußte sie selbst am besten, das ihre schnelle Genesung vor allem ihrer tiefen Verbundenheit zu Liara geschuldet war. Und der Gedanke, endlich ein ruhiges, normales Leben mit der Asari zu führen, die in all den Jahren zu der wohl wichtigsten Person in ihrem Leben geworden war - neben ihrer Tochter. Auch wenn ihre Zeugung zu einer extrem bedrohlichen Zeit, kurz vor der letzten Schlacht mit den Reapern auf der Erde, und ohne Shepards Wissen geschah, liebte sie dieses Kind mit jeder Faser ihrers Körpers. Als Liara ihr damals im Krankenhaus gestand, dass sie aus Angst, sie bei dieser letzten Schlacht wieder zu verlieren und somit aus einem gewissen Egoismus heraus sich entschieden hatten, einen Teil von Shepards DNA in sich aufzunehmen, war die Soldatin über diese Neuigkeiten zwar sehr überrascht, aber keineswegs verärgert gewesen. Zu Liaras Erstaunen hatte sich Shepard zu dieser Zeit sehr über jene Neuigkeit gefreut. 

Shepard schüttelte die bedrückende Last ihres Traumes von sich, drängte sie zurück und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Sie ging durch das geräumige Appartment, dass zwar nicht unbedingt akurat aufgeräumt aber relativ gemütlich war und durch eine große Fensterfront im Wohnbereich überaus hell und freundlich wirkte.  
Die Sonne schien durch die Glasfassade, und die Rothaarige sah schon vom Innenraum ihre Partnerin auf der kleinen Veranda sitzen, die einen hübschen Blick auf die kleine Koloniesiedlung bot, in der sich das Paar kurz vor der Geburt ihrer Tochter eingerichtet und niedergelassen hatten.  
Die Kolonie lag auf einem angenehm temperierten und friedlichen Planeten in einem eher unbekannten Sternensystem, welches nur sehr selten mit ernsteren Problemen als Ernteeinbußen durch einheimische Tierarten konfrontiert war. Es war eine uninteressante Welt, kaum verlockend für Überfälle, Söldnergruppen oder politische Machtfragen - genau deswegen fiel auch Shepards und Liaras Wahl auf jene Kolonie. Sie wollten Ruhe und Abstand von all den furchtbaren Ereignissen, die sonst über die Jahre hinweg ihre Beziehung mehr als einmal auf eine harte Probe gestellt hatten. 

"Hey..." Eliz trat auf die kleine Veranda und schenkte ihrer Freundin ein sanftes Lächeln, dass diese ebenso erwiderte . Die junge Frau beugte sich zu ihrer Freundin und gab ihr einen Kuss, bevor sie dem schlafenden Kleinkind im Arm der Asari über den Kopf streichelte. "Der nächtliche Spaziergang durch die Wohnung hat sie anscheinend ziemlich müde gemacht, hm?"  
Liaras Gesicht wurde bei der Äußerung ihrer Gefährtin besorgt. "Du hast wieder diesen Traum gehabt.", stellte die Wissenschaftlerin fest, "..und ich habe mich schon gefragt, warum sie seit heute morgen so ruhig geschlafen hat."  
Die Angesprochene nickte kurz, setze sich dann neben ihre Partnerin und ließ ihren Blick über die Siedlung schweifen. "In letzter Zeit kommt er wieder häufiger. Ich kann mir auch nicht erklären wieso." Noch eher Liara etwas dazu sagen konnte, winkte Shepard jedoch ab. "Aber es geht mir gut. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."  
Die Asari blieb skeptisch, und die junge Frau spürte die Sorge ihrer Freundin auch ohne ihren Blick zu sehen. "Wenn du darüber reden möchtest, dann...", Liaras Versuch, weiter darauf einzugehen, wurden mitten im Satz von dem ehemaligen Commander beschwichtigt. "Liara...danke", erwiderte Eliz, "..aber ich wüßte nicht, was ich dir erzählen sollte, was du nicht sowieo schon weißt." Sie wußte, dass ihre Partnerin es nur gut meinte und vor allem besorgt war um ihren Zustand. Aber Shepard wollte den Tag auch nicht damit beginnen, Liara noch ein weiteres Mal von ihrem Traum zu erzählen, der schon zu oft Gesprächtsthema zwischen den Beiden war. Viel mehr, so beschloss sie, wollte sie heute lieber die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihrer kleinen Familie genießen. Ohne nagende Gedanken an die Vergangenheit.  
"Du bist ein elender Sturrkopf. Die Allianz hat dir schon so oft Hilfe angeboten.", Liara seufzte leise, da ihr - wie all die vielen Male zu vor - klar war, dass diese Unterhaltung zu keinem Ergebnis führen würde. Sie kannte ihre Freundin zu gut, und wußte, dass sie Hilfe immer erst dann annahm, wenn sie selbst es wirklich für nötig hielt. "Okay...möchtest du wirklich eine Diskussion darüber anfangen, warum ich diese Therapie bislang nicht angefangen habe...," Shepard warf der Asari einen Blick von der Seite, und trotz des eher leidigen Gesprächsthemas schmunzelte die junge Frau, "...oder hättest du nicht mehr Lust darauf, dass ich uns etwas vernünftiges für ein Frühstück zusammensuche?"  
Obgleich Liara immer noch besorgt um den mentalen Zustand ihrer Geliebten war, sie aber auch wußte, dass ein Weiterführen des Themas derzeit nichts bringen würde, gab sie schließlich nach. Es fiel ihr schwer, wirklich konsequent und streng gegenüber Eliz zu sein. Trotz, und wahrscheinlich auch unter anderem wegen ihrer Eigenheiten liebte sie diese Frau, die mehr als einmal nicht nur das Leben der Asari sondern auch die ganze Galaxie gerettet hatte. Der "Vater" ihrer Tochter war mehr als nur eine einfache Soldatin. War Shepard vor dem endgültigen Sieg über die Reaper schon ein Symbol für die Entschlossenheit und Stärke der Menschheit, war sie spätestens nach ihrer letzten Mission eine Heldin, dessen Namen fast jedem intelligenten Lebewesen im bekannten Universium ein Begriff war. Ihre Gefährtin, die gerade mit einem nicht übersehbaren, triumphalen Schmunzeln im Gesicht und lediglich mit ihrer Schlafkleidung zurück ins Appartment gegangen war, um ein Frühstück zuzubereiten, war Specter, Retterin der Galaxie und wohl eine der berühmtesten Persönlichkeiten ihrer Zeit.  
Liara konnte einen gewissen Stolz darauf nicht abstreiten. Aber vor allem war sie erleichtert darüber, dass die Zeiten der lebensbedrohlichen Gefahren und waghalsigen Selbstmodermissionen vorbei waren - die Reaper waren vernichtet, die Crew der Normandy hatte zum großen Teil überlebt und nun hatten Shepard und sie wirklich das, was sie sich schon lange gewünscht hatten. Ein ruhiges, friedliches Leben, Zeit für einander ... und für eine Familie. Lange Zeit schien die Erfüllung dieser einfachen Wünsche so weit entfernt und so utopisch, dass sie lange gebraucht hat, um nach ihrer Ankunft in der Kolonie zu realisieren, das sie nicht träumte.  
Die Asari schaute auf das kleine Wesen in ihrem Arm hinab. Kurz vor der finalen Konfrontation mit den Reapern auf der Erde, hatte Shepard ihr das Versprechen gegeben, ihre Kindern würden in einer Galaxie groß werden, in der Reaper nur noch Schreckensgestalten in Geschichten sind. Immer noch rührte Liara dieses Versprechen und mehr noch, dass ihre Partnerin wirklich Wort gehalten hatte. "Ich hoffe doch, dass du nicht all zu sehr nach deinen Eltern kommst meine Kleine..", mit einem Lächeln strich sie dem Kind sanft über die Wangen, "...es reicht, wenn sich zwei Mitglieder dieser Familie jahrelang mit übermächtigen Feinden angelegt haben." Halb im Scherz gemeint, wünschte sich Liara natürlich trotzdem ein Leben für ihre Tochter, dass von Frieden und Glück bestimmt war, und nicht von Kämpfen mit synthetischen Maschinenvölkern, die die gesamte Galaxie auslöschen wollten. Diese Zeiten waren hoffentlich für immer vorbei.  
Das Kind in ihren Armen erwachte aus seinem Schlaf durch ihre Stimme, gähnte schlaftrunken und erwiderte schließlich das sanfte Lächeln ihrer Mutter mit einem fröhlichen Lachen. Seine stechend grünen Augen, die denen von Shepard zum Verwechseln ähnlich waren, sahen die junge Asari erwartungsvoll und strahlend an. Als ihr "Vater" zurück auf die Veranda kam, dieses Mal mit einem leichten Hemd und einer Hose bekleidet und mit einem Tablett mit dem versprochenen Frühstück in der Hand, streckte es mit einem aufgeregten "Dada!" die Arme nach der Rothaarigen aus. "Da ist wohl jemand aufgewacht, was?" Shepard stellte das Tablett auf einem kleinen Tisch nahe der Bank ab, auf der Liara saß, nur um im nächsten Moment ihrer Gefährtin das quengelnde Bündel aus dem Arm zu nehmen. Als sie ihre Tochte hoch nahm, lachte das Kind erfreut, und schmiegte sich schließlich zufrieden an die Brust der ehemaligen Soldatin.  
Während Liara und Shepard gemeinsam aßen, und ihre kleine Tochter ihr Tun mit kindlicher Neugierde und brabbelnden Lauten kommentierte, verging der Morgen und schließlich stand die Sonne hoch am Himmel.  
"Wieso sagst du nicht deinen Videokonferenz heute ab, und wir machen stattdessen lieber einen kleinen Ausflug?" Shepard kam diese Idee, als sie in der Küche das Frühstück vorbereitet hatte. Die Angesprochene sah die junge Frau neben sich erstaunt an. Es war selten, dass Eliz derartige Vorschläge machte. "Du weißt, dass das eine wichtige Konferenz ist...," erwiderte die Asari, "..es geht um die Veröffentlichung meiner neusten Forschungsergebnisse über die protheanische Kultur zu ihrer Hochzeit." Ein Interesse, dass die Wissenschaftlerin nie losgelassen hatte, und über dass sie seit einigen Monaten sogar in einer der angesehensten Universitäten Thesias Vorlesungen hielt. Ihre Forschungen waren hoch angesehen, allerdings nicht erst seit dem Ende des Krieges.  
"Jaja..das weiß ich." Ihre Freundin macht eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung, gefolgt von einem Lächeln. "Aber das Wetter ist heute definitiv zu schön, um den ganzen Tag im Haus zu bleiben. Diese ganzen Geier von den Verlagsfirmen und Forschungeinrichtungen warten doch sicher gerne noch einen Tag länger, um der klügsten und schönsten Asari dies- und jenseits der Milchstraße irgendwelche Angebote für ihre Arbeit machen zu dürfen." Liara entging nicht die Betonung auf das implizite Kompliment, auch wenn sie wußte, dass Shepard sie damit aus der Reserve locken wollte. "Versuchst du mich gerade mit Schmeichelein zu überzeugen..?" entgegnete die Asari, und obwohl sie ernst bleiben wollte, konnte sie sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
"Mhm..ich weiß nicht...," die Angesprochene erwiderte das Schmunzeln, allerdings wirkte es bei ihr wesentlich süffisanter, "....hat es denn funktioniert?"  
Die Blicke der beiden Liebenden trafen sich, und es war einer dieser Momente, in denen Liara und Shepard keine Worte brauchten, um zu wissen, was die jeweils Andere dachte. Die Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen war über die Jahre hinweg nur stärker geworden, und ihre tiefe Verbindung zueinander war von einem unerschütterlichen Vertrauen und einem leidenschaftlichen Begehren gekennzeichnet. Die Worte der Frau hatte ihre Wirkung auf die Asari nicht verfehlt, und wäre nicht plötzlich etwas mit einem klirrenden Geräusch zu Boden gefallen, wäre beide dieser Anziehung wohl erlegen. 

Das Paar, von dem Geräusch aus ihrer wortlosen Zweisamkeit gerissen, wandten ihre Blicke voneinander ab und mussten feststellen, dass ihre Tochter die Situation genutzt hatte, um mit Hilfe ihrer biotischen Kräfte das gesamte Frühstücksgeschirr zu Boden zu befördern. Sichtlich amüsiert über diese Tatsache, klatsche das Kind vernügt in seine kleinen Hände, ungeachtet des Chaos, dass es angerichtet hatte. "Gerade mal zwei Jahr alt, und schon so fleissig am trainieren," Shepard musste ein wenig grinsen, völlig igorierend, dass ihre Tochter gerade den Moment der Unachtsamkeit völlig ausgenutzt hat,"..das ist mein Mädchen!" Stolz hob sie das Kind, dass die Zeit über auf ihrem Schoß gesessen hatte, hoch, während ihre Gefährtin allerdings weniger erfreut war. Um das Geschirr war es ihr nicht schade, jedoch war dies nicht das erste Mal, dass ihr Kind schon jetzt Anzeichen einer überragend biotischen Begabung zeigte.  
"Wenn sie weiter so große Fortschritte macht, dürfen wir sie bald nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Sonst bringt sie sich irgendwann noch selber in Gefahr." warf Liara ein, die zwar auch einen gewissen Stolz ähnlich wie Shepard verspürte, aber mehr noch Sorge hatte, dass sich ihre Tochter ihrer biotischen Kraft in keinster Weise bewusst war, und damit vor allem sich selber gefährdete. "Was erwartest du Liara...," die Rothaarige schien wesentlich weniger besorgt, sondern schien eher noch zu Scherzen aufgelegt, "..du weißt doch, wer ihre Eltern sind. Die berühmteste Asariwissenschaftlerin unserer Zeit, in ihrer Freizeit Shadow Broker und begnadete Biotikerin und... nun ja..ein verrückter Spectre, die eine offensichtliche Affinität dazu hat, sich ständig mit übermächtigen Feinden anzulegen." Ein Grinsen zierte das Gesicht des ehemaligen Commanders, und obwohl Liara in ihrem Inneren zugeben musste, dass die Anmerkung ihrer Partnerin nicht unberechtigt waren, erwiderte sie ihre Aussage mit einem leicht verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck. "Das ist nicht komisch Eliz...", erwiderte sie, "..es kommt oft genug vor, dass sogar ältere Asarikinder mit weniger ausgeprägten biotischen Fähigkeiten sich selbst durch den Einsatz ihrer Kräfte verletzen. Da können die Eltern auch profanen Verwaltungstätigkeiten auf der Citadel nachgegangen sein...."  
Shepard verstand natürlich, was ihre Freundin meinte, und ebenso wenig wie sie wollte sie, dass ihre Tochter sich selbst in Gefahr brachte oder gar verletzte. "Vielleicht braucht sie auch einfach nur mal wieder ein paar ebenbürtigere Spielgefährten als das Frühstücksgeschirr." Die junge Frau schaute zu ihrem Kind, das immer noch voller Freude war über seine Handlung. "Was sagst du Shiani...sollen wir vielleicht Onkel Wrex und seinem Clan mal wieder einen Besuch abstatten, damit du seinen ganzen Nachwuchs ein bisschen aufreiben kannst?" Fraglich, ob das Baby ihren "Vater" wirklich verstand, schien es zumindest erfreut darüber zu sein, dass Shepard direkt mit ihr sprach. Sie lachte, als würde sie diesem Vorschlag uneingeschränkt zustimmen. " Na, dann müssen wir wohl nur noch deine Mutter von dieser Idee überzeugen." Wie als hätten sie sich vorab abgesprochen, schaute nun Shepard und das Kind auf ihrem Schoß mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick zu der Asari neben ihnen.  
Liara schüttelte leicht den Kopf, musste jedoch lächeln. Auch wenn viele Shepard für unnahbar und rücksichtslos hielten, so zeigten solche Momente doch, dass ihre Partnerin ein ebenso weiches Herz hatte und nicht weniger ein liebervoller Elternteil sein konnte, wie andere. "Nun gut..ihr habt gewonnen. Machen wir einen Ausflug nach Tuchanka."

Die kleine Familie brauchte nicht lange, um sich für die Abreise fertig zu machen. Liara wies Glyph an, den Termin für die Videokonferenz unverändert in ihrem Terminkalender zu lassen, da sie mit Shepard den Kompromiss ausgehandelt hatte, spätestens am Abend wieder zurück zu sein, um nach ihrem Besuch den Termin abzuhalten. Die Zeitverschiebung würde sie den Teilnehmenden unterwegs selber mitteilen. Im Raumhafen ihrer Kolonie stand ein kleines Raumschiff, dass die Allianz den Beiden für ihre Dienste in der letzten Schlacht feierlich als Geschenk überreicht hatte. Viel mehr als ein aufmerksames Present war es aber auch gleichzeitig eine Sicherheit für die Allianz, dass ihre beste Kommandantin jederzeit eigenständig den Planten für Sondermissionen oder andere Gelegenheiten verlassen konnte.  
So machten sich Liara und Shepard mit ihrer Tochter auf den Weg nach Tuchanka, dass relativ nah an dem System ihrer Kolonie gelegen war, so dass ihre Reise lediglich einen kurzen Sprung mit einem Massenportal und weniger als 1 Stunde Flugzeit beinhaltete. 

Tuchanka erlebte nach der erfolgreichen Gegenbehandlung der Genophage eine regelrechte Transformation. Unter der Führung des Urdnot-Klans fanden viele Kroganer zusammen, und gründeten eine neue Hauptstadt, die auf den Trümmer des damaligen Lagers gebaut wurde. Auch wenn erst drei Jahre vergangen waren, so zeigte der Fortschritt im Bau der Stadt und der Entwicklung einer neuen Infrastruktur, wie willenstark und entschlossen die Kroganer waren, ihr Volk wieder zur alter Stärke aufleben zu lassen. Selbst an die strengen Verhaltensregel hielten sich die meisten Kroganer - wenigstens dann, wenn sie sich innerhalb der neuen Stadt bewegten. Durch die Vernichtung des Sterilisationsvirus, dass seiner Zeit die Zahl des Nachwuchs drastisch reduziert hatte, konnte sich das stolze Kriegervolk endlich wieder in einer Rate fortpflanzen, die in den nächsten Jahrzehnten dafür sorgen würde, dass die Bevölkerungszahl von Tuchanka exorbitant steigen würde, statt stets im besten Falle stabil zu bleiben. So wie es während der Genophage der Fall war.  
Nachdem unter der Führung von Shepard und Urdnot Wrex die Kroganer eine zweite Chance bekommen hatten, waren sowohl der Commander als auch der Klanführer hoch angesehen und mehr als nur Volskhelden. So mussten Liara und Eliz auch nicht befürchten, von der strengen und rauen Kontrolle am Raumhafen kritisch gemustert oder gar aufgehalten zu werden. Gegenteiliges war eher der Fall. Als ihr kleines Schiff sich auf dem Anflug auf den Raumhafen befand, brauchten sie noch nicht einmal den Grund ihres Besuchs zu nennen. Wrex persönlich war es, der schließlich auch die junge Familie in Empfang nahm, als sie die Ankunfshalle des Raumhafens betraten.  
"Shepard, zum Teufel!", der Kroganer kam auf die Rothaarige zu, und nahm sie - für einen Kroganer doch ungewöhnlich - fest in den Arm, bevor er auch Liara mit einem kräftigen Händedruck begrüßte. "Ich will doch hoffen, dass euer Besuch zur Abwechslung mal nichts mit irgendwelchen lebensbedrohlichen Missionen zu tun hat..?" Wrex lachte kurz auf, als er diese halb scherzhafte Anmerkung machte, da er zwar immer noch nichts gegen einen guten Kampf einzuwenden hatte, seine Prioriäten allerdings derzeit auf dem Wideraufbau seiner Volkes lagen.  
"Nun ja...nicht ganz," erwiderte Shepard, die ein wenig Schmunzeln musste, "..aber Shiani hatte heue früh irgendwie das Bedürfnis, den Wohnungsbestand zu zerlegen und da dachten wir uns, dass es mal wieder Zeit wird, sie auf euren Nachwuchs loszulassen." Die beiden ehemaligen Kampfgefährten waren mit den Jahren sehr enge Freunde geworden und wußten um die Scherzhaftigkeit dieser Anspielungen. Der Führer des Urdnot-Klans sah nun zu dem kleinen Asari-Kind, dass auf dem Arm ihrer Mutter neugierig und augeweckt zu dem Kroganer schaute. Auch wenn ihr letzter Besuch bereits einige Monate her war, schien sich das Kind an den alten Freund ihrer Eltern zu erinnern. Es brauchte zwar einige Momente, aber schließlich gab sie ein paar Laute von sich, die wohl ihre Bezeichnung für Wrex waren, und es streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. "Na, was bin ich denn für ein Klan-Füher, wenn ich doch glatt vergesse, unseren dritten Gast zu begrüßen." Wrex wandte sich der Kleinen zu, und Liara gab der indirekten Bitte ihrer Tochter gerne nach, die offensichtlich verlangte, von Wrex auf den Arm genommen zu werden. "Ich bin erstaunt. Sie ist ja schon wieder gewachsen." Der Klanführer betrachtete das Mädchen, ebenso erfreut sie wieder zu sehen, wie es bei ihr den Anschein hatte. "Ähnlich wie bei den Kroganer wachsen und altern Asari in ihren ersten Lebensjahren vergleichweise schnell. Erst im späten Kindesalter passt sich unsere Entwicklung der langen Lebensspanne an." kommentierte Liara das Erstaunen ihres alten Freundes. Dieser nickte kurz, ihm genügte diese Erklärung wohl. "Dann können wir uns ja bald gleichzeitig mit den Problemen befassen, die wohl oder übel auftreten, wenn die Kinder anfangen, selber Entscheidung zu treffen." Er lachte und es war offensichtlich, wie sehr die positive Entwicklung seines Volkes den einst verbitterten Kriegshelden mit Stolz und Erleichterung füllte. "Aber kommt. Wir wollen den Tag nicht in diesem sterilen Raumhafen verbringen. Gehen wir zu meiner Basis."  
Liara und Shepard gaben keine Widerworte, und verließen mit Wrex schließlich die Halle.  
Während der kurzen Fahrt in einem Tomkah setzte Wrex seine ehemahligen Gefährten über die neusten Entwicklungen in Kenntnis, sprach von fortschreitenden Wiederaufbauplänen und wieder anlaufenden Handelsbeziehungen zu anderen Völkern. Sogar Unterstützung von unterschiedlichen Seiten erhielten die Kroganer. Alles in allem schien es dem stolzen Kriegervolk langsam wieder gut zu gehen - angesicht der Tatsache, dass ihre Spezies vor kaum 3 Jahren kurz vor dem Aussterben stand. "Ach ja Shepard. Da fällt mir doch glatt noch ein, dass wir gerade noch anderen Besuch haben, der sich bestimmt freuen wird, dich zu sehen." Wrex Stimme aus dem Vorderteil des Tomkah erschien amüsiert, als er diese Ankündigung durch den Funksprecher im Wagen durchgab. "Eine kleine Gruppe von Biotikern ist seit ein paar Tagen hier, und hilft bei den Aufbau-Maßnahmen. Ihre Anführerin meinte, es würde ihren Schützlingen wohl mal ganz gut tun, ihre Ärsche von ihrer langweiligen Akademiestation zu bringen und was produktives zu tun." Shepard zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie Wrexs Worte vernahm. "Aha..und wer bitte soll das sein, wenn ich fragen darf?" erwiderte die junge Frau, während sie versuchte, ihre Tochter davon abzuhalten, die spärliche Innenausstattung des Wagens etwas zu schwunghaft durch die Luft zu befördern. Wrex lachte am anderen der Leitung nur. "Das werden ihr schon noch sehen, wenn wir da sind. Es dauert nicht mehr lange." Damit musste der Commander sich vorerst begnügen, bevor der Wagen schließlich wenige Minuten später vor einem alten Gebäudekomplex stehen blieb. Die kleine Gruppe stieg aus dem Wagen, und Liara und Shepard ließen ihren Blick über das Areal wandern. Sie waren nicht unbeeinduckt. Wrex hatte die letzten Jahre wirklich gut genutzt, und sich eine beeindruckende Basis inmitten der alten Ruinen errichtet. Einige Meter neben den Garagen befand sich, ganz zum Erstaunen der Asari und ihrer Partnerin, eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen, die mit Hilfe ihrer biotischen Fähigkeiten einigen kroganischen Arbeitern beim Beseitigen von Bauschutt, Trümmern und großen Behältern behilflich waren. Es brauchte nicht lange, bis Shepard auch den von Wrex angekündigten dubiosen Besuch erkannte. Es war Jack.  
Jack, die von der Ankunft des Wagens wenig beeindruckt war, drehte sich erst um, als sie ihren Namen hörte. Shapard kam, mit Liara und Wrex, auf sie zu. Die Angesprochene gab ihren Schülerinnen und Schülern noch einige kurze, jedoch deutliche Anweisungen, eher sie sich ihrem ehemaligen Commander zuwande.  
"Scheiße Shepard, sind Sie unter die Babysitter gegangen ?" Direkt und etwas schroff, was nur typisch für Jack war, verschränkte die Frau die Arme vor der Brust, wobei ihr leichtes Lächeln verriert, dass sie sich über das überraschende Widersehen denoch freute. Shepard, die erst nicht verstand, was Jack zu so einer Begrüßung veranlasste, folgte dem Blick ihrer Gegenüber auf das quengelde Kleinkind auf ihrem Arm. "Was? Nein.", entgegnete die Rothaarige, wobei ein leichter Ton von Entrüstung in ihrer Stimme lag. "Das ist meine Tochter."  
"Ist das Ihr ernst? Ich fasse es nicht." Jack löste ihre strenge Körperhaltung, und musste nun lachen. Sie schien von dem Gedanken, und Shepards Reaktion, sichtlich amüsiert. Dann sah sie zu Liara rüber, die bisweilen noch nicht abschätzen konnte, was sie von dieser Art von Begrüßung halten sollte. "Also ich weiß zwar nicht, wie Sie das geschafft haben T`Soni, aber so jemand wie Shepard dazu zu bringen nun lieber vollgeschissene Windeln zu wechseln anstatt Reapern und anderen kranken Dingern den Schädel wegzuballern, ist schon eine Leistung." Noch bevor Shepard auch nur ansatzweise etwas zu ihrer "Verteidigung" sagen und etwas auf Jacks implizit geäußerte Meinung erwidern konnte, konterte Liara unerwartet gelassen. "Tja, wenn Sie wüßten, was ich so alles mit dem berüchtigten Commander Shepard anstellen kann, würden Sie bestimmt noch ganz andere Sachen wissen wollen."  
"Liara..das war jetzt nicht gerade hilfreich..." Sichtlich errötet und peinlich berührt sah die Rothaarige zu ihrer Freundin, die sich erst gar nicht die Mühe machte, diese offensichliche Zweideutigkeit zu revidieren. Wrex klopfe Shepard lachend auf die Schulter. "Deswegen hat Liara wohl auch immer die Zimmer mit Fenster auf der Normandy bekommen." Der Kroganer war nicht weniger amüsiert wie Jack, und selbst Liara musste ein wenig schmunzeln.  
"Okay...wann habe ich den Punkt verpasst, an dem alle beschlossen haben, nur noch Witze auf meine Kosten zu machen?" erwiderte die junge Frau, wobei es mehr ein verärgertes aber vor allem peinlich berühtes Murmeln war. Denn auch wenn sie nicht wirklich verärgert war, - peinlich und unangenehm war ihr die Situation ganz offensichtlich.  
"Nehmen Sie es nicht so schwer Shepard. Auch Sie haben es verdient, mal nicht alle Ärsche der Galaxie retten zu müssen.." Jack verschränkte locker die Arme vor ihrer Brust, und auch wenn sie noch immer ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, waren ihre Worte durchaus ehrlich gemeint. "Vorerst können Sie sich also auch erstmal nur auf einen konzentrieren.."ergänzte die Biotikerin. Einen letztzen verbalen "Hieb" konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.  
Dieses Mal war es nun Liara, die ein wenig errötete, und Shepard kam ihr mit einem Konter zuvor.  
"Sehr gütig von Ihnen Jack. Allerdings geht der Hintern meiner Sie Freundin relativ wenig an. Und das sollte auch so bleiben, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ich an Ihnen Zielübungen bis zur nächsten Reaperinvasion machen soll."  
Der Commander und ihr ehemaliges Teammitglied sahen sich einen kurzen Moment mit ernsten Blicken an, und für Außenstehende hätte leicht der Eindruck entstehen können, dass die beiden Gegenüberstehenden jeden Moment aufeinander losgehen würden. Stattdessen entspannten sich die Gesichszüge der zwei Frauen wieder, und Jack winkte ab. "Entspannen sie sich Shep. Ich bin nicht hier, um Tuchanka während eines Kampfes mit Ihnen wieder zu zerlegen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Meine Schützlinge sind alles verweichlichte Akademie-Lappen. Wenn ich sie noch länger ohne Aufsicht lasse, haben wir hinterher mehr Arbeit als vorher."  
Nun war es an Shepard, ein wenig zu schmunzeln. "Wohl immer noch Lehrerin, hm? Es ist schön, Sie mal wieder zu sehen Jack. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja später noch die Gelegenheit, unser Gespräch fortzusetzen." Jack nickte. "Bestimmt. Wir sind noch eine ganze Weile hier. Man sieht sich Shepard." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Jack von der kleinen Gruppe ab, winkte noch einmal kurz während sie sich umdrehte und ging dann zurück zu ihren Schülerinnen und Schülern.

Wrex, der immer noch sichtlich amüsiert war über die Situation, und es sich nicht nehmen ließ, Shepard noch ein wenig aufzuziehen - allerdings auch ebenso Shepards Kommentare über sich ergehen lassen musste - führte nun seine Gäste in die große, neuerbaute Basis seines Klans.  
Eliz hatte irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen, wieviele Kroganer ihnen auf dem Weg durch die Basis entgegen kamen oder beschäftigt Reperaturtätigkeiten nachgingen. Kaum jemand stand tatenlos herum. Erst als Wrex sie durch diverse Gänge und Treppenhäuser geführt hatte, und durch zwei schwer gerüstete Sicherheitsstationen geführt hatte, wurde das rege Treibe arbeitender Kroganer weniger. "Alles draußen ist im Grunde nur nutzlose und schnöde Fassade. Das wahre Zentrum der Widerauferstehung der Kroganer liegt hier. Hinter diesem Tor liegen die Lager der Frauen und Kinder. Nur wenige Männer haben Zutritt. Abgesehen von mir nur meine engsten Vertrauten..." Wrex tippte auf einer Konsole, und ein Scanner gleitete über sein Gesicht. "... und Freunden." Als der Scan abgeschlossen war, warf er Shepard einen kurzen Blick von der Seite zu, die diesen lächelnd erwiderte. "Wir wissen das zu schätzen Wrex. Und das meine ich mindestens genauso ernst wie die Warnung an Jack." 

Das Tor öffnete sich zischend, etwas Dampf stieg auf und was sich nun Liara und Shepard bot, war nicht nur unerwartet sondern vor allem beeindruckend. Eine riesige Halle tat sich vor ihnen auf, wobei es weniger wie eine Halle sondern mehr wie eine Höhle wirkte, die ihre ganz eigene Flora und Fauna beheimatete. Eine ganze Reihe an Seitengänge erstreckten sich weiter in die Tiefen der neuen Brutstätte der Kroganer, in dessen verzweigten Gängen die Zukunft dieses Volkes gezeugt, geboren und aufgezogen wurde.  
"Bei der Göttin...das ist...unglaublich. Bei unserem letzten Besuch war das hier nicht viel mehr als ein riesiger Schutthaufen. Und jetzt... das hier." Die Asari ließ ihren Blick über das einsehbare Areal wandern, ging ein paar erfürchtige Schritte neben ihrer Partnerin in die Halle hinein eher sie sich mit einer nicht weniger erstaunten Shepard neben dem Klanführer noch weiter ins Innere bewegte. Der Kroganer führte sie weiter, erzählte seinen alten Freunden dabei von den Fortschritten des ältesten Nachwuchs, davon, wie die ersten von ihnen bereits untereinander rauften und ihre Kräfte maßen. Spielerisch natürlich.  
Nach einem Fußmarsch von einigen Minuten blieb Wrex vor einer schweren Metalltür stehen, die er über eine Konsole öffnete. Vor Liara und Shepard erstreckte sich eine unerwartet große Halle, die nach oben hin geöffet war, und an den Seiten mit dichtem Grün bewachsen war. Es erschien wie eine riesige Oase inmitten der Trümmer und metalllastigen Gebäudekomplexe, durch welche sie ihr Weg bisher geführt hatte und ein typisches Abbild von Tuchanka darstellen.  
Auf den grünen Wiesen spielte lautstark eine ganze Bande an korganisches Kindern. Die Ältesten unter ihnen waren gerade einmal zwei Jahre, und obwohl sie noch so klein waren, schienen sie in ihrem Spiel nicht zimperlich miteinander umzugehen.  
Shepard huschte bei dem Anblick der Anflug eines Lächelns über die Lippen. Bei ihrem letzten Besuch vor einigen Monaten waren die meisten der kleinen Kroganer gerade so weit, dass sie sich alleine auf den noch wackeligen Beinen halten konnte und waren weit davon entfernt, als "Kroganer" überhaupt erkannt zu werden. Aber so wie bei ihrer eigenen Tochter schritt die körperlicher Entwicklung ebenso zügig voran, wohl um das Überleben möglichst früh wenigstens so weit zu sichern, dass der Nachwuchs im schlimmsten Fall selbstständig überleben konnte.  
Die Rothaarige hoffte, dass dieser Umstand nun endgültig nicht mehr zum Tragen kommen musste, und die Horde an lautstarken Kroganerkindern unbeschwert aufwachsen und groß werden konnten.  
"Hey Gorak!", Wrex Ruf riss den Commander aus ihren Gedanken, und mit einem Blick zu ihrem alten Freund konnte sie beobachten, wie dieser auf eines der Kinder zu ging. Es war sein erstgeborener Sohn, der älteste unter dem Rudel, und seinem Vater ziemlich aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Der Kleine ließ von einem seiner Spielgefährten ab, und lief gehorsam auf seinen Vater zu. Wrex stand zu weit weg, um zu hören, was er seinem Jungen erzählte, aber Shepard vermutete, dass er ihn über ihren spontanen Besuch aufklärte.  
Gorak und Shiani waren sich bereits vor einigen Monaten das erste Mal begegnet, und obwohl beide zu dem Zeitpunkt gerade einmal selber stehen und einige Laute von sich geben konnten, schienen die beiden sich angefreundet zu haben. Jedenfalls erkannten sich die beiden Kinder direkt wieder, als Wrex mit seinem Sohn zu Liara und Shepard zurück kam.  
Gorak strampelte sich aus dem Griff seiner Vaters frei und rannte die letzten Meter zu Liara, die gerade vor ihrer Tochter kniete, und ihr half, das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren.  
Als Shiani Gorak sah, wagte sie mit einem erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck und einem "Goga!" die letzten Schritte ohne die Hilfe ihrer Mutter. Gorak sprang auf die kleine Asari zu, da dies wohl die übliche Begrüßung unter den kleinen Kroganern war. "Hah...," Wrex musste lauf auflachen, als er sah wie sein Junge das kleine Asari-Mädchen etwas unbeholfen und stürmisch begrüßte und beide zu Boden plumpsten, "..also das mit der Standhaftigkeit muss eure Kleine auf jeden Fall nochmal üben!"  
"Gib ihr noch ein paar Jahre...dann wirft sie deine Horde mit einer Handbewegung zu Boden." erwiderte Shepard, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Diese Aussage klang nicht nur deswegen so sicher, weil die junge Frau von den Fähigkeiten ihrer Tochter mehr als überzeugt war sondern weil schon direkt nach dieser eher strürmischen Begrüßung das kleine Asarimädchen keine große Mühen hatte, sich in dem Spiel der kroganischen Kinder zu behaupten. Mit Hilfe ihrer biotischen Kräfte schien es dem Kind sichtlich leicht zu fallen, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie zu einem nicht unter einem Haufen Kroganerkindern begraben wurde und zum anderen - jedenfalls war Shepard davon fest überzeugt - schien das Kind auch Spaß daran zu haben, ihre kroganischen Spielgefährten über dem Boden schweben zu lassen. Natürlich bewegten sich sowohl die Kräfte von Shiani als auch die der kroganischen Kindern in einem Maß, dass ernsthafte Verletzungen sehr unwahrscheinlich waren und offensichtlich hatten alle großen Spaß an diesem kindlichen Kräftemessen.  
Während die Kleinen untereinander und miteinander in ihrem Spiel waren, zog es Wrex, Shepard und Liara in eine Ecke der Halle, in der einige Kroganerinnen mit dem jüngsten Nachwuchs saßen. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung setzen sich Wrex und Shepard auf eine Bank. Liara hingegen verschwand mit einer Entschuldigung zurück in den Gang aus dem sie gekommen war. Dort war es leise und sie wollte mit Glyph noch einige Vorbereitungen für ihr abendliche Videokonferenz besprechen. Schon auf dem Weg zur Tür tippe sie auf ihrem Universalgerät herum.  
Ihre Bindungspartnerin sah ihr kurz nach. "Ganz die Alte,hm?" Der Kroganer schmunzelte. "Darauf kannst du deinen Hintern verwetten." erwiderte Shepard. "Von wegen ein entspanntes Leben mit Alt werden und einem Haufen blauer Kinder..:" Die junge Frau schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Auch wenn sie manchmal glaubte, dass ihre Freundin zuviel Zeit in ihre Forschungsarbeiten investierte, liebte sie sie genauso so, wie sie war. "Wird wohl mal wieder Zeit für ein paar gute Kämpfe, damit Liara von den ganzen langweiligen Büchern wegkommt." scherzte der Führer der Urdnot-Klans, worauf hin Shepard allerdings abwinkte. "Nein, danke. Ich bin ganz froh darüber, dass sie sich jetzt nur noch mit irgendwelchen anderen Wissenschaftlern rumärgern muss anstelle irgendwelcher Monster. Liara ist keine Kriegerin Wrex." Und das war dem Commander auch nur Recht. Jedes Mal, wenn die Asari neben ihr auf dem Schlachtfeld war, verspürte sie das Bedürfniss, ihre Freundin zu beschützen - auch wenn diese sich ziemlich gut selber verteidigen konnte. Aber es reichte, wenn einer in ihrer Beziehung eine Affinität dazu hatte, sich ständig Kugeln um den Kopf jagen zu lassen. Ihr Gegenüber stieß ein Grunzen zwischen seine Lippen aus, sein Blick wurde ernst. "Was ist mir dir Shepard? Hier auf Tuchanka kriege ich nicht sehr viel mit. Bist du noch bei der Allianz?"  
Die Angesprochene erwiderte seinen Blick für einen Moment, und Wrex erkannte, dass er einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffern hatte. Der Commander senkte schließlich ihren Blick, schloss die Augen und seuzfte leise. "Nein, offiziell habe ich mich von allen Verpflichtungen befreien lassen." gab sie schließlich ihrem alten Freund als Antwort. "Nach den ganzen Ereignissen fühle ich mich im Moment nicht in der Lage, noch weiter in meinem alten Posten zu arbeiten." Mit dieser knappen Erklärung wollte es Shepard dabei belassen, und ihr alter Freund gab weniger auf die Worte als viel mehr auf seine Beobachtungen. Seine alte Kameradin sah kaum weniger blasser aus wie bei ihrem letzten Besuch, tiefe Augenringe verrieten, dass der Commander nicht ausreichend Schlaf fand und Wrex spürte, dass seine alte Freundin schwerer als alle anderen von dem Krieg gezeichnet worden war. Ihm war klar, dass wohl jeder andere an der Verantworung, die Shepard getragen hatte und den daraus resultierenden Konsequenzen zu Grunde gegangen wäre. Das sein ehemaliger Captain sich überhaupt ansatzwese regeneriert hatte - und zwar nicht nur körperlich - hatte nicht nur Shepards Ärzte erstaunt. "Ach...Scheiß doch auf auf die Allianz Shepard..", der Kroganer klopfte Shepard gegen die Schulter, bemüht, die Stimmung wieder zu lockern, "..wenn du einen guten Kampf willst, kannst du den auch jederzeit hier bei uns bekommen. Dafür brauchst du diese uniformierten Lappen nicht." Der jungen Frau entging nicht, dass Wrex schnell wieder das Thema wechseln wollte. Sie rieb sich die Stelle, an der ihr alter Freund sie angestoßen hatte und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Ich weiß das Angebot zu schätzen. Danke. Aber fürs erste bin ich ganz zufrieden damit, ein langweiliges Leben als Zivilistin zu führen."  
Die beiden ehemaligen Kampfgefährten tauschten noch einen kurzen Blick aus und gerade, als Wrex noch etwas sagen wollte, wurden die Beiden von einem lauten Weinen aus ihrer Unterhaltung gerissen.  
Shepard erkannte sofort, dass es ihre Tochter war, die gerade wohl gegen eines der kroganischen Kinder das Nachsehen hatte, und - wie Shepard mit einem Blick feststelle - unsanft von einem ihrer Spielgefährten zu Boden geschubst wurde. Das kleine Asarimädchen rappelte sich mühsam wieder auf, und auch wenn sie offensichtlich keine Verletzungen davon getragen hatte, schrie sie aufgrund des Schocks um zu lauter während sie mit einem schluchzenden "Dada..." auf ihren "Vater" zu stolperte.  
"Dein Typ wird verlangt Shepard..", Wrex konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen - zum einen weil er doch erleichtert war, durch diesen Vorfall ihr letztes Gesprächsthema vorerst beiseite schieben zu können und zum anderen weil es ihn schon mit einem gewissen Stolz erfüllte, dass sein Nachwuchs sich nicht gänzlich von einem einzelnen Asari-Kind bändigen ließ. "Jaja...mach dich ruhig darüber lustig..." konterte die Angesprochene, und wollte eigentlich schnippischer reagieren. Ihr kurzes Lächeln verriet allerdings, dass ihr durchaus Wrexs Gedanken bewusst waren. 

Sie kam ihrer Tochter entgegen und kniete sich schließlich zu ihr runter, als diese immer noch weinend und jammernd die Arme nach ihr ausstreckte. Auch wenn sie bislang kaum ganze Sätze sondern viel mehr einzelne Wörter nur sprechen konnte, konnte Shepard an ihrem Blick genau ablesen, was gerade in Shiani vorging und was sie von ihr verlangte. Entsprechend dieser Einschätzung nahm die Rothaarige das Kind hoch und wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Hey...ganz ruhig...ist ja nichts passiert." sprach die junge Frau mit einem beruhigenden Tonfall, wobei sie dem Mädchen sanft über den Rücken streichelte. Shepards Worte und Berührungen zeigte schnell Wirkung, und ihre Tochter schluchzte zwar noch immer, hatte aber das Weinen eingestellt. "Vergiss nicht...du bist eine Shepard. So schnell kann dir da kein Kroganer was vormachen.." Dieser Satz war zwar mehr an Wrex gerichtet und sie hatte ihn absichtlich so laut ausgesprochen, dass der Kroganer es hören konnte, allerdings brachten sie auch Shiani dazu, sich ihre letzten Tränen selber - wenn auch etwas unbeholfen - aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Wieder runter von dem Arm ihres "Vater" wollte sie aber trotzdem nicht. Shiani legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter von Shepard, und klammerte sich mit ihrem Griff fest an sie. "Okay,...", die Rothaarige wußte, dass es vorerst keinen Zweck hatte, den Versuch zu wagen, das Kind wieder abzusetzen, "..dann nehme ich dich eben mit zu Onkel Wrex.." Gerade wollte der Commander zurück zu der Bank gehen, als die Tür zur Halle geöffnet wurde, und Liara mit einem besorgten Blick herein kam. "Ich habe Shiani weinen hören..ist alles in Ordnung?" Die Asari ging zu ihrer Partnerin, die beruhigend abwinkte. "Alles unter Kontrolle." erwiderte sie auf die Frage, sah allerdings an dem Blick ihrer Freundin, dass nicht nur die Sorge um ihr Kind sie beschäftigte und runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist los Liara? Ich dachte, du würdest mit Glyph über dein Meeting sprechen...."  
Die Asari seufzte. Es wunderte sie nicht mehr, dass Shepard in ihr wie in einem offenen Buch lesen konnte und es war auch weniger diese Tatsache, die zu ihrer Reaktion geführt hatte. "Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit Glyph. Ich konnte ihn zwar erreichen, aber kurz danach ist die ganze Kommunikation ausgefallen." gab die Wissenschaftlerin als Antwort, "..ich dachte erst, es liegt an meiner Tech, aber ich habe alles überprüft. Es muss an der Verbindung auf Glyphs Seite gelegen haben."  
Shepards Blick blieb skeptisch, jedoch mischte sich nun ein ungutes Bauchgefühl dazu. "Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hast du ihn erst vorgestern gewartet." erwiderte die Rothaarige, und bereits jetzt machte sich eine unbehagliche Vorahnung in ihr breit. Ein technisches Versagen seitens der Informationsdrohne konnte sie defintiv ausschließen, dafür verstand ihre Gefährtin zuviel von diesen Dingen als das ihr solch ein Fehler unterlaufen würde. "Das musst du mir nicht sagen. Ich war dabei." Liara rieb sich die Stirn, schien sämtliche Möglichkeiten in ihrem Kopf durchzugehen, um vielleicht doch eine Erklärung für die Situation zu finden. "Hey Wrex...", Shepard drehte sich zu dem Kroganer um, der bei dem Ruf zu der jungen Familie rüber sah. "Kann es sein, dass es auf Tuchanka Schwierigkeiten mit den Funktürmen gibt?" Der Klan-Füher verzog das Gesicht, als er diese Frage hörte. "Nein. Mit denen ist alles in Ordnung." rief er zurück, stand dann jedoch auf und ging zu ihnen. "Warum? Was ist los?" Wrex verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute seine beiden Freunde auffordernd an. Liara berichtete von dem abrupten Abbruch der Kommunikation mit der Informationsdrohne auf ihrer Heimatkolonie. "Wahrscheinlich nur ein technischer Deffekt bei der Drohne.." kommentierte der Kroganer die Erzählung, und es war deutlich rauszuhören, dass er immer noch eine Abneigung gegen derartige Technologie hegte. "Das ist natürlich nicht auszuschließen", entgegnete die Asari, während sie wieder konzentriert auf ihrem Universalwerkzeug herum tippte,"..aber die Wahrscheinlich dafür ist ziemlich gering." Der Kroganer schnaubte etwas Luft zwischen seine Lippen, und verharrte in seiner Haltung. "Wahrscheinlichkeit hin oder her...diese verfluchten Dingern machen nur Ärgern. Der ist sicher einfach explodiert oder sowas." "Unsinn." Liara warf Wrex einen scharfen Blick zu, und ließ von ihrem Universalgerät ab. "Glyph ist sehr zuverlässig und mit den neusten Upgrades ausgestattet. Da kann nichts "einfach explodieren", wenn man alles richtig installiert." Sowohl Wrex als auch Liara fühlten sich in ihrer Position latent angegriffen, und konnten das Unverständnis des jeweils anderen nicht nachvollziehen.  
"Ruhe. Alle beide." unterbrach Shepard schließlich die zwei Gegenüberstehenden. "So kommen wir nicht weiter." Liara und Wrex wechselten noch einen kurzen, vielsagenden Blick, eher sich ihre Körperhaltungen wieder entspannten. "Tut mir Leid Wrex..ich bin wahrscheinlich beunruhigter, als nötig ist..." murmelte Liara, und der Kroganer winkte ab. "Schon okay. Ich bin dafür immer noch wegen dieser Reaper allem gegenüber misstrauisch, was nicht ganz offensichtlich organisch ist."  
"Schön das wir das geklärt hätten...können wir uns jetzt wieder auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren?" Die junge Frau hatte zwar für beide Verständnis, hatte aber auch defintiv keine Lust, solch einem banalen und überflüssigen Streitgespräch länger zuzuhören. "Wenn wir ausschließen können, dass es weder daran liegt, dass Glyph einfach "explodiert" ist, und die Funktürme auf Tuchanka störungsfrei sind...was für Optionen bleiben uns dann noch?" Sie sah Liara auffordernd an, diese schüttelte jedoch ihren Kopf. "An der Tech liegt es nicht. Soviel ist klar. Es muss also irgendwas auf Glyphs Seite der Verbindung passiert sein." Liara schien kurz zu überlegen, eher sie weitersprach. Ihre Worte klagen zögernd, das konnte selbst Wrex heraus hören. "Vielleicht ist etwas mit seiner Energieversorgung passiert...oder...", die Wissenschaftlerin brach mitten in ihrem Satz ab, und erst nach einigen Sekunden, in denen sich ihren Blick zum Boden gerichtet hatte, sprach sie weiter, "Ich..ich traue mich kaum, diesen Gedanken zu fassen..geschweige denn ihn auszusprechen..aber was ist wenn..." Die Angesprochene suchte mit ihrem Blick den ihrer Gefährtin, und mit jedem Wort, dass Liara aussprache, verdichtete sich das unbehagliche Bauchgefühl des Commanders zu einer bösen Vorahnung. "Was ist wenn.....was?"  
Die Asari schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um dem Blick der Rothaarigen zu entgehen, bevor sie schließlich mit einem besorgten und fast schon verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck wieder hoch sah, direkt in die Augen ihrer Freundin. "Was ist wenn irgendetwas mit der Kolonie geschehen ist...? Das ist die einzige logische Erklärung, die mir noch einfällt."  
Liaras Befürchtung fühlte sich für Shepard wie ein Schlag in die Magenkuhle an. Ihr eigene, ungute Vorahnung fühlte sich durch die Äußerung der Asari nur bestätigt - und das war defintiv nicht gut.  
"Wie hoch ist denn bitte die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jemand ausgerechnet diese abgelegene Kolonie angreift? Ihr beide habt damals selber gesagt, dass dieser Ort wohl der uninteressanteste der ganzen Galaxie sei." Liara war Wrex Einwand durchaus bewusst, konnte ihm aber dennoch keine klare Antwort geben. "Ich weiß es nicht..," gab sie zu, "..wollen wir hoffen, dass das ganze lediglich ein technischer Fehler ist..und ich einfach nur paranoid geworden bin..." Die Wissenschaftlerin seufzte leise, denn ebenso wie ihre Freundin hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. "Dort leben doch nur Farmer und Techniker..." ergänzte sie, da sie trotz ihrer Vorahnung darauf hoffte, dass den Leuten dort nichts geschehen war. "Ja...," Shepards Blick wurde ernster, und im Gegensatz zu Liara sprach sie aus, was die Asari nicht über die Lippen brachte,"...und wir."  
Die letzten Jahre im Leben von ihr und Liara waren sehr ruhig verlaufen, und angesichts der Erlebnisse der Jahre davor fast schon verdächtig zu ruhig - jedenfalls war das dem Commander mit einer gewissen Sorge mehr als einmal durch den Kopf gegangen. Jetzt fühlte sie sich mit Sorge daran erinnert, dass die Galaxie trotz der Vernichtung der Reaper alles andere als ein friedlicher Ort war. "Und bis gerade hatte ich noch gehofft, dass du so etwas nicht sagen würdest..." Liara schaute zu der Rothaarigen, und ihr Blick verriet ihre Sorge. Es war wieder einer der Momente, in denen die Beiden keine Worte brauchten, um zu wissen, was in der jeweils Anderen vorging. "Wir müssen zurück. Und zwar sofort." Mit diesen Worten brach Shepard schließlich die kurze aber vielsagende Stille, und Wrex, der bisweilen geschwiegen hatte, wußte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, seine zwei ehemaligen Teamgefährtinnen aufzuhalten. "Ich begleite euch zum Raumhafen zurück. Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden." Der Kroganer erkannte, wie ernst die Lage potenziell war und vor allem wußte er, dass Shepard und Liara selten grundlos derartige Vorahnungen aussprachen. Die Vergangenheit hatte zu oft das Gegenteil bewiesen.  
Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich direkt in Bewegung. Während dem Rückweg gab Wrex bereits Anweisungen über Funk an den Raumhafen durch, damit sein Freunde direkt bei ihrer Ankunft starten konnten. Shepard hingegen war so in ihren Gedanken vertieft, dass sie dieses kaum registrierte. In ihrem Kopf ging sie sämtliche Möglichkeiten durch, die ihr einfielen. Wenn wirklich etwas mit der Kolonie geschehen war, wer oder was war dafür verantwortlich?  
"Liara...wann genau brach der Kontakt zu Glyph ab?" fragte sie, ohne dabei ihren Blick aufzurichten. "Und wann sollte heute ursprünglich diese Videokonferenz sein?"  
Die Angesprochene wußte sofort, worauf ihre Partnerin hinaus wollte. Ihr gingen ähnliche Vermutungen durch den Kopf. "Der Zeitpunkt würde exakt passen." antwortete sie knapp. "Verflucht...dieses Mal hatte ich gehofft, dass du so etwas nicht sagen würdest..." Shepards Gesichts verfinsterte sich. Es war eine Sache, dass ihre derzeitige Heimatkolonie tendenziell Ziel eines Angriffes wurde, jedoch noch eine ganz andere, dass jemand oder etwas wahrscheinlich ihre Familie angreifen wollte. Liara kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Nicht oft, aber dafür in Situationen, die meistens dazu führten, dass ihre Freundin sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste ins Schlachtfeld stürtzte. Wrex führte sie gerade mit schnellen Schritten durch einen der vielen Gänge, und trotz der Tatsache, dass sie sich beeilen musste, wollte Liara nicht das Risiko eingehen, Shepard irgendwelche Dummheiten machen zu lassen. Sie fasste nach dem Arm ihrer Gefährtin, und brachte sie so nicht nur zum Anhalten sondern auch aus ihren Gedanken. "Hey..bevor du in Gedanken schon überlegst, wem du zuerst die Hölle heiß machen willst, sollten wir uns erst einmal anschauen, was überhaupt los ist." Die Asari schaute die junge Frau mit einem scharfen Blick an, und in ihrer Stimme lag eine Strenge, die nur selten zu hören war. "Jemand wollte euch wahrscheinlich umbringen...," erwiderte der Commander mit einem nicht weniger scharfen Tonfall, "..,wer oder was auch immer dafür verantwortlich war...es war sein Todesurteil."  
Liara blieb standhaft und sah Shepard tief in die Augen. Sie wußte, dass Shepards Reaktion vor allem daher rührte, dass sie sie und ihre Tochter beschützen wollte, aber auch wohl weil die Erlebnisse der letzten Jahre sie ziemlich gezeichnet hatten. Und das machte der Asari fast mehr Sorge als der potenzielle Angriff auf die Kolonie. "Eliz..bitte...tu einfach nur nichts unüberlegtes...wir werden damit schon zurecht kommen..," dieses Mal sprach sie wesentlich ruhiger und eingehender auf ihre Freundin ein, und lockerte ihren Griff um deren Arm, "...zusammen. So wie immer."  
Für einen Moment schien Shepard in ihrem Inneren mit sich zu ringen, aber schließlich zeigten die Worte ihrer Partnerin doch ihre Wirkung bei ihr. Die junge Frau seufzte, und ihre Körperhaltung wurde ein wenig entspannter. "Okay...", erwiderte sie, "...aber wenn wir Recht haben mit unserer Vermutung,dann..." Der Commander konnte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende führen, denn Wrexs Stimme unterbrach die Situation. Er war bereits am Ende des Ganges, und hatte die letzte Sicherheitsheitstür hinaus zum Vorplatz geöffnete. "Worauf wartet ihr?"  
Das Paar tauschte noch einen kurzen Blick aus, bei dem Liara Shepard gedanklich ermahnte, keine übereilten Aktionen anzustoßen und Shepard hingegen versprach, ihren Ärger vorerst zurück zu halten. Schließlich gingen sie zu dem wartenden Kroganer und verließen mit ihm den Gebäudekomplex. Jack war mit ihren Schülerinnen und Schülern bereits abgezogen und wahrscheinlich irgendwo anders beschäftigt, so dass die Gruppe sofort in das Fahrzeug stieg, was immer noch von ihrer Anreise auf dem Platz stand.  
Während der Fahrt herrschte vorwiegend Stille im Wagen und sogar Shiani war still. Sie schien zu spüren, dass ihre Eltern aufgeregt und angespannt waren und saß ungewöhnlich brav auf dem Schoß ihrer Mutter. Shepard, die zwar innerlich noch immer brodelte, allerdings die letzten Minunten durch Liaras "Zurechtweisung" dazu genutzt hatte, wieder einen klareren Kopf zu bekommen, sah zu ihrer Tochter, und bemerkte, dass sie wohl plötzlich nicht mehr den Drang verpürte, irgendeinen Unsinn anzustellen. "Selbst die Kleine merkt anscheinend, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt..."  
Natürlich war dieses auch der Asari nicht entgangen, immerhin war das kleine Kind auf ihrem Schoß sonst immer eher so abenteuerlustig wie ihr "Vater" und konnte selten still sitzen. "Möglicherweise," erwiderte Liara, "..vielleicht macht ihr dein finsteres Gesicht aber auch Angst.." Liara sah zu ihrer Freundin, und ihre Aussage war weniger als Erklärung für das Verhalten ihrer Tochter gedacht sondern viel mehr eine implizite Ermahnung an Shepard, dessen Gedanken sie bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck regelrecht lesen konnte. Shepard zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Einerseits war ihr selber gar nicht bewusst, dass ihre Stimmung wohl in ihrem Gesicht "abzulesen" war und andererseits weil sie natürlich nicht wollte, dass ihre eigene Tochter sich wegen ihr unbehaglich fühlte. "Was? So böse schaue ich doch gar nicht." Die Stimme der jungen Frau klang ein wenig entrüstet. "Du siehst so aus, als wäre dir gerade ein Reaper über den Weg gelaufen. Dabei wissen wir noch nicht mal, ob wirklich irgendwas etwas mit der Kolonie geschehen ist." bemerkte Liara in einem trockenen Tonfall ohne ihren Blick von Shepard abzuwenden. Die Angesprochene verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte diesen Blick. "Liara...du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass es weder an Glyph lag noch das mein Bauchgefühl mich je getäuscht hat, wenn es um irgendwelche Katastrophen ging." Die Rothaarige schien immer noch bei ihrer Meinung zu bleiben, unabhängig davon dass sie bislang lediglich auf Spekulationen beruhte. Ihre Gefährtin wußte zwar, dass sie mit ihren Worten nicht ganz Unrecht hatte, allerdings hatte die Asari noch immer die Hoffnung, das all die Sorge unberechtigt war.  
Liara überlegte einen kurzen Moment, ob sie weiter auf das Gespräch eingehen und ihre Gedanken mitteilen sollte. Denn sie wußte zwar um Shepards siebten "Sinn" - ihr war aber genauso deutlich klar, dass ihre Freundin in den letzten Jahren zuviele Dinge erlebt hatte und zuviele Entscheidungen treffen musste, die sie schwer gezeichnet hatten. Sie musste kurz an ihre Unterhaltung vom Morgen denken, und schließlich entschied sich die Wissenschaftlerin dafür, vorerst das Thema auf sich beruhen zu lassen. "Warten wir ab, bis wir wieder zu Hause sind." 

Wrex hatte sie mit dem Tomkah direkt in den Hangar des Raumhafens gebracht, und begleitete die junge Familie gerade zu ihrem Schiff, als sich das Funkgerät des Klan-Fühers mit einem Piepen meldete. Wrex schien kurz irritiert, da die Frequenz von einem Kanal war, der vor allem für seine engsten Vertrauten "reserviert" war. Er tippte auf seinem Universalgerät herum, um den Funkspruch anzunehmen. "Warum hat mir keiner gesagt, das Shepard hier ist?" Es war Grunt. Und er klang ziemlich verärgert. "Vielleicht weil du eigentlich mit deiner Einheit unterwegs warst, und ich keine Meldung über eure Rückkehr bekommen habe?" erwiderte Wrex, der nun auch ein wenig verärgert klang. Grunt war zwar einer seiner besten Krieger und mittlerweile auch - vor allem durch die gemeinsame Freundschaft zu Shepard - enger Vertrauter und Schüler, allerdings war der jüngere Kroganer noch immer in gewisser Weise in seiner rebellischen Phase, und somit hitzköpfiger und sturrer als manchmal gesund für ihn war. "Hab`mich gerade in ein Konvoi gesetzt und bin gleich beim Raumhafen. Ich will doch hoffen, das Shepard dann noch da ist." rauschte es mit ungeduldiger Stimme durchs Funkgerät. "Shepard hats eilig. Ich glaube nicht das..." Wrex konnte seine Zurechtweisung nicht beenden, denn Shepard fiel ihm selbst ins Wort. "Schon okay Wrex. Er scheint ja sowieso gleich hier zu sein..." - und schon donnerte ein weiteres Tomkah in den Hangar, dass mit quietschenden Reifen anhielt. Wrex schüttelte lediglich den Kopf, als Grunt aus dem Wagen sprang. Die Begrüßung hielt sich allerdings kurz, denn Grunt wurde direkt über die Situation aufgeklärt. "Na, dann komme ich ja genau richtig. Der Rest meines Truppe ist noch in der Basis, und kann Bericht erstatten. Ich werde mit Shepard gehen." Grunt schien der Einzige zu sein, der sich in gewisser Weise über die Lage freute. "Und ich dachte schon, jetzt muss ich erst wieder ein paar Tage untätig in diesem Loch herum sitzen." Der Anflug eines Grinsen war bei dem jungen Kroganer zu sehen. Shepard war ihrem alten Freund natürlich dankbar für sein Angebot, hob jedoch ablehenden die Hände. "Ich weiß das Angebot zwar zu schätzen, aber ich denke vorerst werden wir erstmal nachsehen, was eigentlich los ist." "Wir wissen ja noch nicht mal, ob überhaupt etwas passiert ist." ergänzte Liara, "sollten wir allerdings Hilfe brauchen, werden wir aber bestimmt auf das Angebot zurück kommen."  
Grunt verzog das Gesicht und war offensichlich nicht glücklich darüber. "Du bist weich geworden Shepard..." brummte die Tankzüchtung, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Früher hättest du auf einen guten Kampf gehofft. Oder ihn mindestens herauf beschworen." Es war mehr ein Grummeln, und es hatte den Anschein, als wäre Grunt so etwas wie eingeschnappt. Shepard wollte etwas zu ihrer Rechtfertigung sagen, allerdings kam Liara ihr zuvor. "Dinge haben sich geändert.", die Asari sah Grunt mit einem Blick an, den Shepard und Wrex nur zu gut kannten. Es war dieser Blick, der keine weiteren Diskussionen zuließ. "Es gibt auch noch andere wichtige Dinge im Leben..außer ständig zu Kämpfen." Grunt erwiderte Liaras direkten Blick, sah jedoch nach ihrer Ansage kurz zu Shiani, die bisweilen schweigsam auf dem Arm ihrer Mutter war. Es war das erste Mal, dass Grunt das Kind sah, denn bei Shepards und Liaras letzten Besuch war er mit seinem Trupp auf einer Mission gewesen. Der junge Kroganer schien kurz zu überlegen, bevor er Antwort gab. "Na schön..", er schnaubte etwas Luft zwischen seine Lippen durch, "..warte ich halt hier."  
Shepard klopfe Grunt auf die Schulter, und beugte sich etwas zu ihm. "Wenn es etwas zu zerstampfen gibt, wirst du der Erste sein, der es erfährt." flüsterte die Rothaarige, so dass nur Grunt es hören konnte. Damit konnte sich der Kroganger vorerst zufrieden geben, und sein Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich etwas. "Das klingt gut." raunte er zurück. "Aber weich bist du trotzdem geworden." Shepard seufze leise. "Nun ja...wenn man nicht mehr nur für die Galaxie verantwortlich ist, verschieben sich hin und wieder die Prioritäten. Wrex wird mir da sicher zustimmen." Die Rothaarige ließ von dem jüngeren Kroganer ab, und Wrex, der ihre Worte gehört hatte, nickte. "Und genau deswegen solltet ihr euch nun beeilen. Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden. Und wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, stelle ich euch gerne unseren ungeduldigen Kampfvarren hier zur Seite."  
Dieses Mal war es Shepard, die nickte. "Danke. Sobald wir etwas wissen, melden wir uns."  
Mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten sich der ehemalige Commander und Liara und gingen zu dem Dock, an dem ihr Schiff lag. Da es ein kleines, wendiges Model war, brauchte es keine langen Vorbereitungen bis sie starten konnten und wenige Minuten später sahen Wrex und Grunt dem davon fliegenden Schiff nach. 

Während des Fluges bediente Shepard die nötigen Instrumente, was ihr Zeit und Ruhe gab, nochmal ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Liara kam gerade ins Cockpit, als ihr Schiff aus dem Masseneffekt-Portal trat. Sie hatte ihre Tochter in den hinteren Räumlichkeiten des Schiffes gebracht, wo sie nun, wohl erschöpft von der ganzen Aufregung, auf einer Bank liegend eingeschlafen war.  
"Ich habe versucht, die Kolonie zu erreichen. Ohne Erfolg. Nur Rauschen. Und zwar auf allen Kanälen." Shepard schaute kurz von den Steuerungskonsolen auf, als ihre Partnerin sich neben ihr auf einem Sitz niederließ. "Das ist nicht gut." Die Asari tippte einige Befehle auf einer zweiten Konsole ein, um ihrerseits ebenfalls nochmal den Versuch zu unternehmen, Funkkontakt mit der Kolonie aufzunehmen. Allerdings waren auch ihre Versuche erfolglos. Auch auf einem gesicherten Kanal, den sie sonst für den Austausch mit Glyph nutze, empfang sie lediglich ein monotones Rauschen. Liara wollte allerdings nicht einfach aufgeben, und mühte sich noch eine ganze Weile ab, irgendwen zu erreichen. Shepard beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel und konnte sehen, dass ihre Freundin mit jedem Versuch verzweifelter wurde. "Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn." murmelte Liara, mehr zu sich selbst als an Shepard gerichtet, doch diese hatte es trotzdem gehört, "..es gibt dort doch nichts von wert. Vielleicht doch nur ein technischer Deffekt...die Funktürme könnten kaputt sein...oder es liegt an zu starker Solarstrahlung..." Die Asari merkte kaum, dass sie ihre Gedanken so laut aussprach, dass die junge Frau neben ihr alles mithören konnte. Ihre Stimme klang mit jedem Wort besorgter. "Hey...", der ehemalige Commander ließ für einen Moment von den Steuerungskonsolen ab und wandte sich an ihre Gefährtin, "..beruhig dich Liara." Sie legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, und holte sie mit ihren Worten aus den Gedanken. "Wer oder was auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist, wird dafür zur Verantwortung gezogen werden." Shepard rechnete fest damit, dass die Möglichkeiten, die Liara noch vor wenigen Sekunden aufgezählt hatte, leider nicht viel mehr waren als eine wage Hoffnung. Sie selbst rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten, behielt das jedoch für diesen Augenblick lieber für sich. Immerhin wollte sie ihre Freundin beruhigen. Die Angesprochene, die durch die Worte und die Berührung inne hielt, holte einmal tief Luft, bevor sie diese mit einem Seufzen wieder ausstieß. "Tut mir Leid...", Liara ließ von der Konsole ab, "..ich..ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen. Du bist hier immerhin nicht die Einzige mit einer unguten Vorahnung..." Auch wenn die Wissenschaftlerin nicht das Gefühl hatte, sich für ihr Verhalten rechtfertigen zu müssen, klang ihre Antwort wie eine Erklärung. Shepard war sich dem natürlich bewusst. Sie beugte sich über die Lehne ihres Stuhls vor zu Liara, und gab ihr, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, einen Kuss. Erst, als sie sich wieder von ihrer Partnerin löste, setze sie die Unterhaltung fort. "Ich weiß. Aber wir kriegen das schon irgendwie hin. So wie immer." Es waren ähnliche Worte wie sie Liara noch selbst auf Tuchanka an sie gerichtet hatte, und zusammen mit dem Kuss verfehlten sie ihre Wirkung bei der Asari nicht. Sie wirkte wieder ein wenig ruhiger, wenn auch nicht weniger sorgevoll. Trotzdem schlich sich der Anflug eines leichten Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. "Komisch..die Worte kommen mir bekannt vor."  
Shepard musste ein wenig Schmunzeln. Trotz ihrer und Liaras Vorahnung. Trotz des nagenden Verdachtes, dass ihr neues Zuhause von einer noch unbekannten Katastrophe heimgesucht worden war und ihre Familie wahrscheinlich das Ziel gewesen sein sollte.  
Während sie das kleine Raumschiff durch das Massenportal steuerte, und die letzten Minuten vor ihrer Ankunft zäh und scheinbar endlos erschienen, ging die junge Frau gedanklich all jene durch, die in den letzten Jahren auf ihrer imaginären Feindesliste gelandet waren oder sich ganz von selbst dort platziert hatten - es war eine verdammt lange Liste. "Mach doch einen Job bei der Allianz Eliz...guter Verdienst und ehrliche Arbeit!" hörte sie noch die Stimmen ihrer damaligen Freunde aus ihrer Zeit auf der Straße. "Die Leute liebe und vergöttern die Soldaten der Allianz." Diese Erinnerung ließ sich die Stirn runzeln und ihr Gesichtsausdruck passte sich ihrem sarkastischen Tonfall ihres inneren Monologes an. "Und wie sich mich lieben und vergöttern die Leute...oh ja..." dachte sie verbittert. "So sehr, dass sie meine Familie umlegen wollen..." Der ehemaligen N7-Soldatin war anzusehen, dass sie in ihre Gedanken vertieft war. Liara wollte etwas sagen, doch in selben Moment meldete sich der Boardcomputer mit der Nachricht, dass sie nun das Masseneffektfeld verlassen würden. Keine zwei Sekunden später spuckte das Massenportal das kleine Raumschiff wieder aus und sie landeten am Rande des Sterneclusters ihres neuen Heimplaneten.  
Mit Erleichterung stellten Shepard und Liara fest, dass der Planet noch vom Radar erfasst wurde. Auch wenn keine der Beiden diese Befürchtung laut ausgesprochen hatte, waren sie nun wenigstens beruhigt, dass der Planet keiner totalen Zerstörung zum Opfer gefallen war. Somit stieg die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass vielleicht wirklich nur technische Probleme oder irgendein Wetterphänomen für die Funkstörung verantwortlich war. Shepard gab wortlos die entsprechenden Befehle auf der Steuerkonsole ein, so dass ihr Schiff sich wieder in Bewegung setze. 10 Minuten würde es noch dauern, bis sie den Planet erreichten. Als die Rothaarige eine letzte Befehlszeile eingegeben hatte und das Schiff sich bewegte, stellte sie direkt auf den Autopiloten und stand auf. "Was ist los?" Ihre Partnerin warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. "Nichts hoffentlich...",antwortete die Angesprochene, "...und für den Fall das doch etwas los sein sollte, will ich vor unserer Landung etwas nachsehen." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Cockpit und ging in den hinteren Teil des Schiffes. Dieser bestand lediglich aus einem kleinen Flur, von dem drei Türen abgingen. Hinter einer dieser Türen schlief ihre Tochter in einer sehr sporadischen Schlafkabine. Die hintere Tür führte zu der Schleuse mit zwei Rettungskapseln und der dritte Durchgang war jener zu einem schmalen Lagerraum. Genau hier hin wollte Shepard. Sie tippte einen Zahlencode auf eine kleine Tastatur neben der Tür und mit einem zischenden Laut öffnete sich die Tür. Ein kaltes Neonlicht flimmerte auf und erhellte den Raum.  
Außer einigen Kisten und leeren Regalen gab es einen kleinen Waffenschrank, den Shepard allerdings noch nie wirklich beachtet geschweige denn inspiziert hatte. Nun hoffte sie inständig, dass wenigstens die Allianz so gründlich gewesen war. Sie griff den Hebel und öffnete den Schrank. 

Liara, die für einige Sekunden ihrer Partnerin irritiert hinterher gesehen hatte, zögerte kurz, entschied sich dann jedoch, ebenfalls aufzustehen und der jungen Frau zu folgen. Aufgrund der beengten Platzverhältnisse entdecke sie Shepard direkt nachdem sie in den Flur getreten war. Sie hörte sie fluchen, dann vernahm sie ein Geräusch, was ihr nur zu gut aus den letzten Jahren bekannt und vertraut war. Das spezifische, klickende Geräusch, wenn ein neues Magazin in eine Waffe gesteckt wurde. "Es gibt Waffen auf dem Schiff?" Halb entsetzt, halb überrascht trat Liara hinter Shepard. "Ja, aber anscheinend war die Allianz zu geizig, mehr als ein Magazin dabei zu legen." Die Rothaarige drehte sich um, das Sturmgewehr in den Händen haltend. Sie sah verärgert aus. "Sollte wirklich jemand versucht haben, uns anzugreifen und nun dort unten auf uns warten, wird das wohl ein sehr kurzer Kampf." Shepards Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich zunehmend. Die Asari wußte nicht, worüber sie fassungsloser sein sollte. Der Gedanke, dass die Alianz ohne ihre Kenntnis eine Waffe auf dem Schiff gelassen hatte, und ihre Tochter schon mehrere Male ausgebüchst und Erkundungstouren in ihm unternommen hatte, oder die Tatsache, dass eine Waffe mit nur einem Magazin im Grunde nahezu nutzlos war, wenn es wirklich zu einer gewaltvollen Auseinandersetzung kommen sollte.  
"Sobald wir die Umlaufbahn des Planeten erreichen, sollte der Tarnmodus aktiv werden. Wir sollten etwas abseits der Siedlung landen...nur für den Fall, dass wir erwartet werden." Shepard entsicherte die Waffe und wollte sich an Liara vorbei bewegen, um zurück ins Cockpit zu gehen. Doch ihre Partnerin hielt sie am Arm fest und sah sie voller Sorge an. "Was machen wir mit Shiani? Wir können sie unmöglich alleine im Schiff lassen." Die Angesprochene hatte in ihrem Eifer noch gar nicht an ihr Kind gedacht, was Liaras Frage jedoch schlagartig änderte. Natürlich konnten sie Shiani nicht alleine in dem Schiff lassen. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass irgendjemand oder irgendwas während ihrer Abwesenheit in das Schiff eindrang. Ebenso wenig gefiel Shepard der Gedanke, die Kleine mit hinaus zu nehmen, sobald sie gelandet waren. Allerdings konnten sie so wenigstens auf sie aufpassen. Liara kam wohl zu einer ähnlichen Schlussfolgerung, wirkte jedoch erheblich ruhiger und gefestigter in ihrem Entschluss. "Ich werde sie nehmen." "Der Gedanke gefällt mir nicht Liara. Aber der Andere noch viel weniger. Bevor wir nicht genau wissen, was dort unten passiert ist, sollten wir dicht zusammen bleiben." Die Wissenschaftlerin hatte keinerlei Einwände, nickte jedoch kurz, um ihre Zustimmung auszudrücken. Die monotone Stimme des Boardcomputers meldete sich und gab an, dass sie in einer Minute in die Umlaufbahn des Planeten eintreten würden. Das Paar hörte, wie die äußere Hülle des Schiffes mit der neusten Tarntechnologie ummantelt wurde und - hoffentlich - für sämtliche Radargeräte und neugierige Blicke unsichtbar wurde. Das Schiff ruckelte für einen kurzen Moment, danach war es still. Shepard und Liara war klar, dass ihnen nur noch wenige Augenblicke bis zur Landung blieben. "Ich suche uns einen Landepunkt in der Nähe der Kolonie." sagte Shepard in einem ernsten Tonfall zu ihrer Partnerin, und verschwand wieder im Cockpit. Liara sah ihr kurz nach. Ihr ungutes Bauchgefühl war nicht weniger geworden und mit großer Sorge und Unbehagen dachte sie an die Ladung und das, was sie dort unten erwarten würde. Das Schiff besaß keine wirklichen Fenster, so dass sie wohl erst beim Verlassen des Schiffes sehen würden, was wirklich in ihrer Abwesenheit vorgefallen war. Sie würden also nicht nur nahezu unbewaffnet auf mögliche Feinde treffen, sondern auch unvorbereitet. Derartige Missionen waren Liara schon damals während der Zeit auf der Normandy missfallen - und das nicht nur weil ihre Freundin in solchen Situationen dazu neigte, sehr hitzköpfig zu handeln. Sie seufzte leise, und obwohl sie sich bemühte, an der Hoffnung festzuhalten, dass nichts Schlimmes geschehen war, nagten die Zweifel hartnäckig an ihr. Die Asari ging in die Schlafkabine, wo ihre Tochter seelenruhig zu schlafen schien und von all der Aufregung bisweilen nichts bemerkt hatte. Ihr kleines Gesicht, das so voller Sommersprossen war wie das ihrer Eltern, wirkte so friedlich, dass es Liara noch schwerer fiel, das Kind zu wecken. Allerdings blieb ihr keine andere Wahl. In wenigen Minuten würden sie landen. Und im schlimmsten Fall von unbekannten Feinden angegriffen. 

Shepard hatten sich für eine Ladung etwas abseits der Kolonie entschieden, weiter entfernt wie zuerst geplant. Aber als der Radar des Schiffes weder die Funktürme noch andere Signale anzeigte, wollte die Rothaarige kein Risiko eingehen. Sie steuerte eine zerklüftete Berglandschaft an, um das Schiff zwischen den hervorstehenden Felsen zu landen. Dort war nicht nur ein einigermaßen gutes Versteck für ihr Schiff, sondern auch ein Aussichtspunkt der am Anfang eines Wanderpfades lag, der zum Gipfel des Berges führte. Als Liara und sie das erste Mal in die Kolonie gekommen waren, wurde ihn von den bereits dort lebenden Kolonisten dieser Pfad zur "Erholung und Entspannung" empfohlen. " Erholung, Entspannung und ein prima Versteck für unser Schiff." murmelte Shepard leise vor sich hin, während sie mit präzisen Handgriffen das kleine Schiff nahezu exakt an der Stelle runter brachte, die sie sich vorab heraus gesucht hatte. Die Sekunden der Landung kamen der jungen Frau wie Minuten vor. Sie behielt stets den Radar im Blick, da sie jederzeit mit einem Angriff rechnete. Nichts dergleichen geschah. Für einen kurzen Moment machte sich Erleichterung in ihr breit, die jedoch nach der Ladung direkt wieder von ihrer grundlegenden Anspannung und Verärgerung überschattet wurde. Was auch immer sie nun dort draußen erwarten würde, war sicherlich nicht erfreulich und noch weniger ihre Vorstellung von einem netten Familienausflug, die sie am Morgen noch hatte. Die ehemalige Soldatin stand auf, griff sich das Sturmgewehr, und verließ das Cockpit.  
Vor der Ausstiegsluke stand bereits Liara, mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Arm, die alles andere als glücklich schien, vorhin geweckt geworden zu sein. Verschlafen und missmutig rieb es sich seine grünen Augen. Als es jedoch ihren "Vater" sah, schien sich die Laune des Kindes ein wenig zu bessern. "Dada!" brabbelte es, und streckte die Hände nach Shepard aus. Die Angesprochene rang sich ein kurzes Lächeln ab, und strich dem Kind über den Kopf. "Hoffentlich bleibt dir der Anblick eines zerstörten Zuhause heute erspart." fügte sie ihrer Geste hinzu, eher sie sich zu Liara wendete. "Ich werde zuerst rausgehen und nachsehen, ob wir erwartet werden. Wenn alles sicher ist, können wir von hier aus runter zur Kolonie schauen. Dann werden wir hoffentlich sehen, was oder wer für diese technische Probleme verantwortlich ist." teilte die junge Frau der Asari mit, die zwar von diesem Vorgehen weniger begeistert erschien, sich aber bewußt war, dass sich ihre Gefährtin nun nicht auf Diskussionen einlassen würde. "Sei vorsichtig." erwiderte Liara, ohne sich erst die Mühe zu machen, ihre Sorge zu verbergen. Bevor Shepard mit einem wortlosen Nicken den Schalter zur Öffnung der Tür betätigen konnte, gab die Wissenschaftlerin ihrer Freundin einen Kuss. Der Moment dauerte nur wenige Sekunde, und doch was es wieder eine jener Augenblicke, in denen die beiden Liebenden keine Worte brauchten, um aneinander zu verstehen.  
Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür mit einem leisen Zischen, und Shepard verließ mit vorgehaltender Waffe das Schiff über eine kleine Rampe.  
Es war dämmerig draußen, als die Rothaarige ihre ersten Schritte wagte, und mit einem aufmerksamen Blick die Umgebung absuchte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung musste sie feststellen, dass sie wohl unbemerkt gelandet oder zumindestens alleine hier oben waren. Um sicher zu gehen ging sie noch ein paar Schritte, kontrollierte mögliche Verstecke nahe ihres Landesplatzes eher sie nach einigen Minuten zum Schiff zurück kehrte, um Liara zu informieren.  
Nachdem auch die Asari das Schiff verlassen hatte, machten sie sich auf, den schmalen Pfad zwischen den Felsen hinauf zu gehen, bis zum dem Aussichtspunkt, von dem aus sich ein Blick in das Tal bot, wo die Kolonie angelegt worden war. Shepard ging voraus, und so war sie es auch, die zuerst das sah, wovor sich das junge Paar so gefürchtet hatte. "Was zum Teufel..." Die junge Frau war für ein paar Sekunden sichtlich fassungslos, als sie an dem Aussichtspunkt angekommen war und ihr Blick dahin richtete, wo die Kolonie stand - oder eher hätte sein sollen. Statt der Häuser, Straßen und Felder sah sie ein Ausmaß von Zerstörung, der all ihre Befürchtungen noch übertraf. Von der Siedlung war kaum mehr übrig als ein paar ausgebrannte Ruinen und einige wenige, unbeschädigte Häuser, über denen ein schwarzer Dunst bedrohlich zum Himmel schwebte. Die Felder, auf denen am Morgen noch Getreide und Gemüse stand, waren überdeckt mit noch glühender Asche. Dort unten hatte ein heftiger Kampf statt gefunden, und nach all den Jahren im Krieg fiel es Shepard nicht schwer, zu erkennen, dass in und um die Siedlung herum Bomben explodiert waren. Jemand musste die Kolonie sowohl aus der Luft aus angegriffen als auch einen Bodentrupp durchgeschickt haben. "Bei der Göttin..." hörte sie die entsetzte Stimme ihrer Partnerin, die nun neben ihr stand und nicht weniger fassungslos hinunter ins Tal schaute.  
Irgendjemand oder irgendwas hatte von der Kolonie nicht viel mehr als einen qualmenden Haufen Asche und Trümmer übrig gelassen. Das Ausmaß dieser Zerstörung hatten sowohl Shepard als auch ihrer Partnerin für einige Sekunden die Sprache verschlagen - und das nicht nur, weil jener Anblick sie an die Vergangenheit erinnerte. Es war offensichtlich, dass, wer oder was auch immer dafür verantwortlich war, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste die Kolonie überrannt hatte. "Eliz...," Liara war es, die zuerst ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte obgleich sie ebenso fassungslos war wie ihre Partnerin, "...vielleicht hat jemand von den Kolonisten überlebt. Wir müssen da runter und nachsehen!" Durch Liaras Worte aus ihrer Sprachlosigkeit gerissen, verfinsterte sich das Gesicht der Rothaarigen zunehmend. "Wir wissen nicht, wer für diese Zerstörung verantwortlich ist. Ich werde alleine da runter gehen." erwiderte sie, fest entschlossen, die Verantwortlichen für ihre Tat zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Der ehemalige Commander wandte ihren Blick von den Überresten der Kolonie ab, und wollte direkt losmarschieren, als die Asari sich ihr in den Weg stellte. "Genau aus dem Grund werde ich dich nicht alleine gehen lassen. Ich werde auf keinen Fall einfach hier herum sitzen und darauf warten, dass du dich kopflos in die nächstbeste Gefahr stürtzt." Liara sah nicht weniger entschlossen aus wie ihre Freundin. Shepards Verhalten in solchen Situationen kannte sie nur zu gut, und es verärgerte sie, dass die junge Frau sie immer in eine passive Warteposition zwängte. "Liara, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für Diskussionen." konterte die Angesprochene, und ihr Tonfall verriert ihre offensichtliche Anspannung. "Dann hör auf, ständig solche Dinge alleine regeln zu wollen. Ich bin nicht wehrlos, das weißt du. Wir gehen entweder zusammen runter, oder verschwinden direkt wieder von hier." Liara war nicht weniger angespannt, hatte zudem aber auch vor allem Sorge um ihre Freundin. Seit der Schlacht gegen die Reaper schien in ihrer Geliebten immer dann ein Schalter auf Sturrköpigkeit umzuspringen, wenn es darum ging, sich in gefährliche Situationen zu begeben. Früher schon war es dem Commander mehr missfallen als eine Erleichtertung, wenn die Asari mit ihr zusammen auf dem Schlachtfeld stand. Seit der Geburt ihrer Tochter hatte Liara den Eindruck, dass Shepard sie nur noch mehr schonen und aus allem Bedrohlichen heraus halten wollte. Aber dieses Mal würde sie das nicht zulassen und genau das spürte auch Shepard, als ihre Blicke sich trafen. "Verdammt Liara...wer weiß, wer oder noch schlimmer was dort unten noch herum läuft. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich unnötig in Gefahr begibst!" "Ach, und ich soll aber jedes Mal, wenn du derartiges vorhast, einfach tatenlos herumsitzen und darauf hoffen, dass du in einem Stück wieder zurück kommst?" Ungeachtet dessen, dass ihr ehemalig neues Zuhause unter ihnen im Tal in Schutt und Asche zerbombt worden war, war die Stimmung zwischen der Asari und der Soldatin gereizt. Für Beide war die Situation nicht einfach, allerdings hatten sie nun verschiedene Vorstellung über das weitere Vorgehen. Noch bevor Shepard auf diesen impliziten Vorwurf reagieren konnte, war es ihre Tochter, die diesen Disput zwischen ihnen mit einem schluchzenden Laut beendete. Das Kind, das immer noch auf dem Arm seiner Mutter war, hatte bislang stillschweigend und mit einem verunsicherten Blick, die Situation hingenommen. Nun aber war es kurz davor, lauthals in Tränen auszubrechen. "Großartig, du hast deine eigene Tochter mit deinem Blick zum Weinen gebracht.." bemerkte Liara, und obwohl sie wußte, dass diese Aussage Shepard wohl nur noch mehr provozierte, war sie nicht bereit, nachzugeben. Sie erwarte schon, dass die Rothaarige wieder ihrer Impulsivität erlegen war, doch zu ihrer Überraschung entspannte sie die Körperhaltung der jungen Frau. Mit einem Seufzen rieb sich Shepard kurz die Stirn, eher sie wieder zu Liara und dem schluchzenden Kind auf ihrem Arm sah. "Ich glaube ja eher, dass sie es gar nicht gerne sieht, wenn ihre Eltern sich wegen derartige Dinge streiten. Vor allem dann, wenn sie eigentlich gerade eher belanglos sind." Diese doch unerwarte Reaktion führte nun auch Liara wieder vor Augen, dass sie eigentlich im Moment ganz andere Sorgen hatten. Nahezu simultan setzen die zwei Liebenden zu einer Entschuldigung an, wohlwissend, dass ihr Verhalten weder weiterhelfen noch vernünftig gewesen war. Als sie bemerkten, das sie gleichzeitig um Entschuldigung bitten wollten, brachen sie ihren Satz ab. Shepard konnte sich ein kurzes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. "Gut, nachdem wir nun beide festgestellt haben, dass wir mit sinnlosen Diskussionen hier nicht weiterkommen, und Shiani wohl wenig begeistert davon ist, wenn wir uns streiten, sollten wir uns nun wirklich überlegen, was wir als nächstes tun." Der ehemalige Commander rang sich ein Lächeln ab, was Liara - wenn auch nur flüchtig - erwiderte. Schnell zeichnete sich wieder die Sorge in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ab. "Wenn tatsächlich jemand von den Kolonisten überlebt hat, müssen wir ihnen helfen. Wir können sie nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen und von hier verschwinden."  
Shepard nickte. Auch sie hatte nicht vor, einfach den Planeten wieder zu verlassen. Allerdings galten ihre Gedanken weniger den Kolonisten als viel mehr der immer noch lodernden Wut in ihr. Niemand, der ihre Familie oder ihr Schaden zufügen wollte oder gar angriff, würde einfach so davon kommen. Niemand.  
Wäre dies eine Mission aus der Zeit auf der Normandy, würde Shepard wohl Verstärkung anfordern. Schon alleine um besser ein Auge auf Liara und Shiani haben zu können. Nun aber waren sie und ihre Freundin auf sich alleine gestellt und hatten zudem noch ihre Tochter dabei, die sich mittlerweile zwar wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, aber trotzdem die letzte Person in der ganzen Galaxie war, die Shepard mit auf ein brennendes Schlachtfeld nehmen wollte. "Gut, gehen wir runter zur Kolonie. Aber bitte versprich mir, dich zurück zu ziehen, sollte es wirklich gefährlich werden." gab die junge Frau nach einigen Sekunden von sich. "...und zwar nicht, weil ich dich nicht für fähig genug halte, dich selbst zu verteidigen, sondern wegen der Kleinen. Immerhin bist du es, die sie im schlimmsten Fall mit ihrer Biotik vor Angriffen beschützen kann." Schnell schob Shepard ihren zweiten Satz noch hinterher, immerhin wollte sie nicht riskieren, die hitzige Diskussion von vorhin noch einmal anzuzetteln. Dieses Mal war es Liara, die nickend ihre Zustimmung ausdrückte. "In all dem Rauch konnte ich nicht sehen, ob unser Haus noch dort steht, wo wir es heute morgen zurück gelassen haben. Versuchen wir, uns bis dahin durchzuschlagen. Dann sehen wir weiter." Ohne es selbst zu bemerken, war Shepard wieder in ihren alten Modus als Commander zurück gefallen, und hatte bereits die Entscheidung für ihr weiteres Vorgehen selber gefällt. Der Wissenschaftlerin war diese Veränderung nicht entfallen, behielt jedoch einen Kommentar dazu vorerst für sich, da sie nicht weniger neugierig war als Shepard. "Sei vorsichtig. Keine unüberlegten Handlungen bitte..," Liara blickte nocheinmal mit einem ernsten und warnenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu ihrer Geliebten, bevor sie jedoch, bemüht die Situation nochmal etwas aufzulockern, kurz schmunzelte, "...sonst schläfst du heute Nacht auf der Couch...sofern wir noch eine besitzen." Shepard verstand die Warnung, aber auch die implizite Stichelei, und legte für einen Moment einen entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Hey, ist das etwa Erpressung?"

 

Shepard und Liara setzen nach ihrer letztenendes stichelnden Unterhaltung ihren Weg runter zur Kolonie fort, und mit jedem Schritt, den sie taten, wurde ihre Stimmung düsterer und ihre Nerven angespannter. Der ehemalige Commander ging vor, das Sturmgewehr im Anschlag haltend und jederzeit bereit, auf alles Verdächtige zu schießen. Mit wachsamen Blicken näherten sie sich dem Zugang zur Kolonie, und schon von weitem stieg ihnen der beißende Geruch von verbrannten Kunststoff in die Nasen. Der dichter werdende, pechschwarze Qualm, der von den noch lodernden, glühenden Ruinen aufstieg, machte es ihnen nicht leicht, weiter als einige Meter zu sehen.  
Die Kolonie war zwar nicht sonderlich groß gewesen, aber bevor sie ihr Haus erreichen konnte, mussten sie direkt durch die Kolonie gehen, die allerdings mehr einem Schlachtfeld glich. Nur noch wenige Häuserblocks waren intakt, auf dem Versammlungsplatz, der mittig in der Siedlung gelegen war, zeugte ein riesiger Krater von einer gewaltigen Explosion, der sämtliche Geschäfte und andere öffentliche Einrichtung, die eins dort standen, bis auf die Grundmauern zerlegt hatte. Die noch glühende Asche und kleinere Trümmerteile erzeugten bei jedem ihrer Schritte ein unangenehmes Knirschen. Bislang hatten weder Shepard noch Liara Anzeichen von Überlebenden oder Verantwortlichen entdecken können. Misstrauisch und voller Wachsamkeit führte Shepard sie weiter durch die Straßen, rechnete jederzeit mit einem Angriff, so dass sie ihren Finger keine Sekunde vom Abzug ihrer Waffe legte.  
Als sie weiter in die Kolonie vordrangen, schwand Liaras Hoffnung, Überlebende zu finden. Andererseits hielt sie weiter an der Vorstellung fest, dass es einige der Kolonisten vielleicht rechtzeitig geschafft hatten, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Unter einigen Gebäuden waren immerhin Bunker gebaut worden. Auch ihr Haus besaß so einen...sofern überhaupt noch irgendwas von ihrem Zuhause übrig war. Plötzlich hielt Shepard, die nur wenige Schritte vor hier ging, an und mit einem Handzeichen wies sie die Asari dazu an, ebenfalls stehen zu bleiben. Sofort folgte sie dem Blick der Soldatin, die anscheinend etwas zwischen zwei ausgebrannten Häuserruinen entdeckt haben musste. "Da drüben hat sich etwas bewegt..." flüsterte die Rothaarige leise. "Ich sehe mir das mal aus der Nähe an." Damit schlich Shepard weiter vor, bereit, jederzeit den Abzug ihrer Waffe zu drücken. "Sofort rauskommen und identifizieren. Ich hatte ein ziemlich beschissenen Tag, und würde mit Freude gerne irgendwen erschießen!" bellte die junge Frau, und ihr Tonfall ließ erahnen, dass sie diese implizite Drohung durchaus ernst meinte. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis zwei völlig verängstigte und verletzte Kolonisten zwischen den Trümmern hervor kamen. "Nicht schießen bitte!! Wir sind doch nur Farmer!!" flehend und ihre blutenden Wunden halten krochen die zwei Männer aus ihrem Versteck, allerdings wich ihr angsterfüllter Blick eine sichtbaren Erleichterung, als sie Shepard erkannten. "Bei der Göttin!" Liara erkannte die beiden Männer. Sie waren Helfer, die zu dieser Jahreszeit vorrübergehend vom zuständigen Kolonialisierungsbüro zur Siedlung geschickt wurden, um bei der Ernte zur Hand zu gehen. Erst vor kurzen hatten sie einen der Beiden zufällig bei einem Spaziergang getroffen und sich mit ihm unterhalten. Shepard war weniger überzeugt von der Identität dieser Männer, und obwohl die zwei Verletzten wehrlos und verängstigt schienen, senkte sie ihre Waffe nicht. Erst, als Liara zu ihr kam, und sie mit einem eindrücklichen Blick ermahnte, entspannte sie die junge Frau etwas. "Das sind Zivilisten. Runter mit der Waffe. Sofort!" Die Angesprochene gab schließlich nach, auch wenn sie immer noch misstrauisch war. Liara ignorierte die düstere Minie ihrer Partnerin, drückte ihr ihre Tochter in die Hand und eilte zu den beiden Männern, die anscheinend schwer verletzt waren. Ihre Körper waren blutüberströmt, und ihre Kleidung zerschlissen. "Was ist hier passier? Gibt es noch andere Überlebende?" Während sie wieder voller Hoffnung ihre Fragen an die zwei Erntehelfer richtete, stützte sie einen der Beiden ab, als er drohte, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. "Es..es ging alles so schnell.." stammelte der junge Mann, welcher von Liara abgestützt wurde. "Wir waren gerade alle auf dem Feld...als plötzlich ein Schiff auftauchte....ein Kampfkreuzer...riesiges Ding..." Ein Husten unterbrach seine Erzählung. Während er keuchend nach Luft schnappte, setzte sein Kollege den Bericht vor. "Noch bevor die Verteidigungssysteme der Kolonie reagieren konnte, sprangen Bodentruppen von dem Schiff. Blitzschnell waren sie in der gesamten Kolonie. Das Schiff war so schnell...es nahm Kurs auf die Wohnblocks am Rande der Siedlung..." Nun wurde auch Shepard hellhörig. Ihr Haus war ebenfalls dort. "Wann fand der Angriff statt? Was waren das für Typen??" Die Soldatin sah die beiden Männer auffordernd an, und schien offenbar wenig an ihrem Zustand interessiert zu sein. Viel mehr brannten ihr die Fragen nach den Verantwortlichen auf der Zunge. "Es..es war..heute mittag...vielleicht war es kurz nach 12...keine Ahnung was das für Leute waren..." Shepard war mit dieser Antwort weniger zufrieden und sie machte keine Anstalt, jene Unzufriedenheit und ihre Ungeduld zu verbergen. "Ein vielleicht hilft uns nicht weiter!" fuhr sie den Verletzten verärgert an, der unter ihren harschen Worten zusammen zuckte. "Die Beiden sind schwer verletzt und wahrscheinlich gerade so mit ihrem Leben davon gekommen." ging Liara, nun ebenso verärgert dazwischen und schaute erbost zu ihrer Gefährtin. "Anstatt deinen Ärger an ihnen auszulassen, könntest du mir helfen, sie zu versorgen." Nur widerwillig ging Shepard der Asari zur Hand, als sie die Wunden der beiden Arbeiter notdürftige versorgte. Nach einigen Minuten lehnen die beiden Männer erschöpft, aber nun wenigstens nicht mehr blutend, an der Hauswand. Das Medigel, wovon Liara mittlerweile immer welches dabei hatte - rein präventiv, da sowohl ihre Freundin aber auch ihre Tochter eine Affinität dazu hatten, Gefahren eher anzuziehen als zu umgehen - linderte vorerst ihre Schmerzen soweit, dass sie nun wesentlich klarer Denken und berichten konnte, was geschehen war.  
"Wir waren gerade dabei, nach dem Mittagessen mit der Arbeit weiter zu machen, als dieses Schiff völlig überraschend über der Kolonie erschien. Es war verdammt schnell, und seine Hülle so stabil, dass die Geschosse der Verteidigungstürme wie Kiesel an ihr abprallten. Überall waren plötzlich Soldaten...oder Söldner..ich..ich weiß es nicht. Sie trugen keine bekannte Uniform. Es waren Menschen, Turianer, Kroganer...keine Ahung, was oder wieviele genau..." Während einer der Arbeit erzählte, kehrte dieser angsterfüllte Ausdruck in seinen Augen wieder. "Was wollten sie hier?" Ungeduldig und auffordernd sah Shepard zu dem Arbeit, der allerdings nur kraftlos die Schultern zuckte. "Ich schwöre Ihnen..ich weiß es nicht. Während im Zentrum der Kolonie die ersten Schüsse fielen und Explosionen zu hören waren, flohen wir schon zu einen der Bunker. Das letzte, was ich gesehen habe war, wie das Schiff direkt zu..." Es war wieder ein starker Husten, der den Bericht unterbrach, und Shepards Ungeduld nur noch mehr reizte. Aber bevor sie auch nur ansetzen konnte zu einer - nicht weniger ungeduldigen - Nachfrage, ermahnte sie Liaras scharfer Blick, lieber den Mund zu halten, sofern sie keinen weiteren Streit riskieren wollte. Also blieb der Rothaarigen nichts weiter übrig, als abzuwarten, jedoch nicht, ohne weiter wachsam die Umgebung im Augen zu behalten. Auch wenn ihr das mit einem quengelnden Kleinkind auf dem Arm etwas schwieriger als üblich fiel. Shiani war die ganze Zeit über still gewesen, als würde sie spüren, dass die Situation alles andere als sicher war. Ob sie jedoch die wirklichen Ausmaße dieser Katastrophe bereits verstand, dessen war Shepard sich nicht sicher. Im Nachhinein hätte sie ihre Tochter lieber bei Wrex auf Tuchanka gelassen. Nun war es dafür allerdings zu spät und selbst sie hätte nicht mit einer derartigen Zerstörung gerechnet. "Bevor ich und einige andere es in die Bunker geschafften haben...ich sah noch..wie dieses Schiff..zu Ihrem Haus flog Dr. T`Soni. Keine Ahnung was sie dort wollten...aber viel..haben sie wahrscheinlich nicht von ihm übrig gelassen...", keuchend und gequält von seinen Verletzungen sah der Arbeit zu Liara, und es schien, als wolle er sich für das, was geschehen war, entschuldigen. "Wir..wir konnten nichts tun...es tut uns Leid...die Leute hier sind keine Krieger...nur die wenigstens konnten sich wahrscheinlich rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen.." Die Asari schüttelte den Kopf, bemüht zwar, Fassung zu wahren, allerdings mit der Absicht, den Arbeiter zu beruhigen. "Niemand hätte gegen so einen Angriff etwas ausrichten können. Ich bin froh, dass wenigstens einige von Ihnen überlebt haben. Es gibt nichts, wofür Sie sich entschuldigen müssten." Der Angesprochene schien erleichert, allerdings sorgten seine Schmerzen dafür, dass sein Gesicht verzerrt blieb. "Unser Bunker..ist eingestürtzt, als noch eine Bombe fiel. Die Anderen sind alle..verbrannt....wir..wir wollten nachsehen..ob es noch jemand in die anderen Bunker geschafft hat.." ergänzte nun der andere Arbeiter seinen schwer atmenden Kollegen. "Dann sind wir..auf Sie und den Commander gestoßen.." Shepard zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie diese Worte hörte. Anscheinend hielten die Menschen sie hier immer noch für ein offizielles, vollwertiges Mitglied der Allianz. Hatten das vielleicht auch die Angreifer gedacht? Ihr Rücktritt war in einem inoffiziellen Rahmen verhandelt und bis auf weiteres bestätigt worden. Eventuell war dieser Angriff eine Kriegserklärung an die Allianz gewesen, oder ein Rebellionsakt gegen die Entscheidung des Rates, Shepard weiterhin ihren Specter-Status zuzusprechen - unabhängig davon, ob sie noch im aktiven Dienst war oder nicht. Im Grunde spielte es für Shepard jedoch im Moment keine Rolle, was der genaue Grund dieses Angriffs war. Für sie stand fest, dass jener Angriff ihrer Familie und ihr galt und wären sie heute morgen nicht so spontan nach Tuchanka geflogen, wären sie von diesem Überfall genauso überrascht geworden, wie der Rest der Kolonie. Die Soldatin spürte, wie ihre Stimmung sich nur noch mehr verdüsterte. Sie wollte keine Zeit mehr verlieren, und schnellstmöglich heraus finden, wer für diesen Angriff verantwortlich war. Sie würden sie jagen. Und töten. "Wenn wir hier weiter herumstehen, werden wir nie heraus finden, wer diese Typen waren. Gehen wir nach Hause..oder zudem, was davon noch übrig ist..vielleicht finden wir dort einen Hinweis." "In Ordnung." Liara, die bis eben noch bei den beiden Verletzten gekniet hatte, stand nun auf. "Bleiben Sie hier. Wir werden Hilfe schicken, sobald wir die Möglichkeit dazu haben." Die Asari sah nocheinmal zu den beiden Männern, die lediglich wortlos nickten. Dann wandte die junge Wissenschaftlerin sich zu ihrer Geliebten. "Gehen wir."

Die Beiden machten sich schnellen Schrittes zu dem Viertel auf, in dem ihr Wohnblock stand - oder eher hätte stehen müssen. Als sie die Straße erreichten, die bis heute morgen noch die Zufahrt zu ihrem Haus war, standen sie vor den rauchenden Grundmauern ihres ehemaligen Zuhauses. Eine Seite des Hauses war komplett zerstört, wahrscheinlich hatte eine Explosion die Wände einfach zerfetzt. Die Fensterscheiben waren allesamt zerbrochen, und lagen verteilt mit anderen Trümmern um das Gebäudes herum verstreut. Bei dem Anblick mussten sowohl Shepard als auch Liara schlucken. Ihnen war klar: wären sie zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs hier gewesen, wäre von ihnen wohl nun nicht viel mehr als ein Haufen glühender Asche übrig geblieben. "Verdammt..." fassungslos und wütend blickte Shepard auf die Überreste dessen, was eigentlich Liaras und ihr Zufluchtsort für die nächsten Jahrzehnte hätte sein sollen. Der Ort, an dem sie eine Familie gründen, einen Haufen blauer Kinder großziehen und zur Ruhe kommen wollten. Stattdessen stand sie vor einem Trümmerfeld. Mit vorgehaltender Waffe betrat Shepard die kümmerlichen Rest ihrer Wohnung, dicht gefolgt von Liara, die nicht weniger erschüttert über die Zerstörungswut war, mit denen die Angreifer gewütet haben mussten.  
Im Inneren des Wohnblocks sah es nicht weniger desaströs aus. Ausgebrannte Möbel, umherfliegende Unterlagen und Dokumente, offensichtliche Spuren einer kompletten Durchsuchung des Komplexes. Nachdem Shepard sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand mehr in dem Gebäude war, kam sie zurück in den Wohnraum, in dem Liara, sichtlich aufgelöst und fassungslos stand. Ihr Zuhause, ihre ganze Forschung, all die Erinnerung, die in Form von Holo-Logs und Fotos in der Wohnung waren...alles war zerstört. Nichts hatten die Angreifer verschont. Bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ursprünglich den Tag in ihrer Wohung verbringen wollten, und wahrscheinlich völlig unerwartet und unvorbereitet von diesem Angriff überrascht worden wären...Liara verlor bei der Vorstellung, was mit ihnen geschehen worden wäre, endgültig die Fassung. Zu sehr schockierte sie diese Möglichkeit. Shepard, die bemerkte, wie ihre Partnerin in einer regelrechten Schockstarre gefangen war, und Tränen ihre Augen füllten, fühlte sich bei diesem Anblick nur noch elendiger. Schnell legte sie die Waffe aus ihren Händen und ging rüber zu ihrer Gefährtin. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm sie die Asari fest in ihren Arm, hoffte, ihr so wenigstens ein bisschen Halt und Trotz spenden zu können - auch wenn sie selbst nicht weniger fassungslos über das Ausmaß der Zerstörung und die Tatsache war, dass sie bei diesem Angriff hätten sterben können. So standen sie dort, in den Trümmern ihres Zuhauses, eine ganze Weile, bis Liara sich wieder so weit gefasst hatte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung ihrer Partnerin. "Ich muss Glyph finden. Vielleicht hat er die Explosion irgendwie überstanden und kann uns mehr über den Angriff erzählen!" Die Asari schien neue Hoffnung gefasst zu haben, und Shepard zögerte kurz, eher sie zu ihrem Satz ansetzte. "Nun ja..," begann sie, bemüht, die hoffnungsvolle Stimmung von Liara nicht direkt wieder zu zerstören, "...ich habe ihn bereits gefunden. In deinem Labor. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass er noch in der Lage ist, uns etwas zu berichten..." Bei ihrem Kontrollgang durch die Wohnung vor einigen Minuten war die Soldatin über die Überreste des Assistenten quasi gestolpert. Viel mehr als ein zerbeulter Haufen Schrott war jedoch nicht mehr von ihm übrig gewesen. "Der Speicherkern hat so etwas wie eine Blackbox. Wenn ich ihn an einen Computer anschließen, kann ich eventuell noch etwas auslesen." Unbeirrt von Shepards Aussage und fest entschlossen, alles Mögliche zu versuchen, setzte sich Liara in Bewegung, und verschwand schließlich in dem schmalen Flur am Ende des Wohnbereichs, der unter anderem zu ihrem Labor führte. Shepard ließ sie gewähren, auch wenn sie weiterhin davon überzeugt war, das die Drohne aber auch die Daten auf ihr nicht mehr zu retten waren. Allerdings, und auch davon war die junge Frau überzeugt, besaß ihre Geliebte ein überaus geschicktes Händchen für technische Angelegenheiten. Vielleicht konnte sie wirklich noch etwas aus dem Trümmerhaufen herauslesen. Während Liara in ihrem Labor verschwand, nahm sich die Rothaarige wieder ihrer Tochter an, die mit einem verunsicherten Blick und etwas unbeholfen neben ihr stand, wobei sie mit einer Hand fest an das Hosenbein ihres "Vater" griff, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Als sie zu dem kleinen Asari-Mädchen herunter sah, das ebenso wie seine Eltern gerade ihr Zuhause verloren hatte, fühlte Shepard sich nur noch mehr dazu verpflichtet, heraus zu finden, wer oder was dafür verantwortlich war - auch wenn sie nach all den Jahren im Kampf gegen die Reaper gehofft hatte, nicht mehr mit einem Sturmgewehr in der Hand irgendwelchen Leuten oder Maschinen die Lichter auszupusten. "Dada...?" Shepard wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie die Stimme des Kindes vernahm. Große, grüne Augen sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Shepard kniete sich zu der Kleinen, um sie schließlich hochzunehmen. "Sollen wir mal nachsehen, was deine Mami in ihrem Labor treibt?" Dem Kind schien der Vorschlag zu gefallen, jedenfalls deutete es aufgeregt mit der Hand zum dem Flur, in dem Liara vor wenigen Minuten verschwunden war. "Das werte ich mal als Zustimmung." kommentierte die Soldatin die Geste ihrer Tochter, und da ihr das bloßes Rumstehen und Warten in dem Trümmerfeld, das einmal ihr Wohnraum war, absolut nicht behagte, setzte sie sich schließlich in Bewegung. Auf dem Weg zum Labor versuchte die Rothaarige die Zerstörung um sich herum zu ignorieren. Die Explosion und das anschließende Feuer hatten alles verschlungen und bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt. So hatte auch der Raum, den sie nach wenigen Schritten erreichte, auch kaum mehr Ähnlichkeit mit dem Forschungslabor ihrer Freundin, die vor dem Angriff sonst Stunden dort verbracht hatte, und an einigen Tagen kaum von ihren Unterlagen und Monitoren wegzubewegen war. Nun ließ sich lediglich noch erahnen, welch hochmoderne Technik einst dort untergebracht war. Shepard betrat das Zimmer und sah Liara unweit vom Eingang vor den zerbeulten Überresten ihrer Assistenzdrohne knien. Sie schien so in ihren Rettungsversuch vertieft zu sein, dass sie die Anwesenheit von Shepard gar nicht registrierte. Während sie auf ihrem Universalgerät herum tippte, das über ein notdürftig geflicktes Kabel mit Glyph verbunden war, hörte Shepard sie einige unverständliche, wahrscheinlich technische Dinge vor sich hin murmeln. Dabei sprühten kleine Funken aus den lose aus der Drohne hängenden Feinfaserkabeln. "Nun mach schon..." ungeduldig vor sich in redend gab die Wissenschaftlerin ununterbrochen Befehle in ihr Universalgerät ein, bis sie schließlich mit einem piependen Laut aus der Drohne belohnt wurde. Offensichtlich hatte Liara tatsächlich etwas bewirkt - auch wenn Shepard keine Ahnung hatte, was genau. "Und? Wiederbelebungsaktion erfolgreich?" fragte sie, und ging rüber zu der Asari, um ihr neugierig über die Schulter zu schauen. Die Angesprochene schien erschrocken über die für sie unerwartete Frage. "Bei der Göttin..schleich dich doch nicht so an mich heran!" Liara warf ihrer Gefährtin einen leicht verärgerten Blick zu, der jedoch so schnell wieder verschwand wie er gekommen war. "Aber ja, ich glaube ich habe was gefunden, was uns weiterhelfen könnte." antwortete sie auf die vorhin gestellte Frage und gab direkt wieder einige Befehle in die Konsole ihres Universalwerkzeuges ein. "Auf die Daten der Blackbox habe ich zwar noch keinen Zugriff, aber ich habe dafür etwas anderes interessantes entdeckt. Ich vermute, es ist eine externe Dateneingabe gewesen. Wer auch immer hier war, hat uns auf Glyph eine Nachricht hinterlassen." Die Worte der Asari klangen bis zu diesem Punkt noch sehr distanziert, fast rational, als würde sie irgendwelche Forschungsdaten auswerten. Als sie jedoch weiter sprach, erkannte Shepard sofort an ihrem Tonfall, dass dieser Fund sie mehr tangierte, als es den Anschein machte. "Es scheint eine Sprachnachricht zu sein...an dich." Es war wieder die Sorge, die in Liaras Gesichtsausdruck offensichtlich abzulesen war. "An mich?" Shepard runzelte die Stirn. "Von wem ist diese Nachricht? Was ist ihr Inhalt?" "Warte..", erwiderte Liara auf die schnellen Nachfragen der Soldatin, "..ich versuche, sie über den Audioausgang abzuspielen.." Nach einige Eingaben auf der Oberfläche ihres Universalwerkzeuges kamen zunächst rauschende und knackende Laute aus den Überresten der Drohne, bis schließlich die Sprachnachricht überraschend deutlich und jedoch mit verzerrter Stimme abgespielt wurde.

 

_"Schade Shepard, leider warst du nicht zuhause, als wir dich und deine kleine Familie besuchen wollten. Dabei hatten wir doch extra ein paar Explosionen und ganz viel Munition als Geschenk mitgebracht. Aber weil wir so nett sind, haben wir dir unsere kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten einfach da gelassen. Die Kolonisten schienen sich sehr gefreut zu haben, dass wir ein paar der Geschenke auch unter ihnen verteilt haben. Du hattest doch sicher nichts dagegen,oder? Da ich nicht sicher bin, ob dieser Schrotthaufen von Drohne noch in der Lage ist, lange Reden aufzuzeichnen, komme ich nun lieber direkt zum Geschäftlichen: Wir haben noch eine offene Rechnung mit dir zu begleichen, die tragischerweise die Konsequenz mit sich zieht, dass wir bestimmte...Informationen von dir brauchen. Wahlweise würden wir uns jedoch auch damit zufrieden geben, deinen kleinen, blauen Sonnenschein im Tausch gegen deine Schulden zu akzeptieren. Die Wahl liegt nun bei dir. Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal treffen, und glaube mir, das wird nicht all zu lange dauern, fordern wir dein Leben oder das deines Kindes. Solltest du in Erwägung ziehen, dich zu widersetzen, müssen wir leider zu drastischeren Mitteln greifen als nur eine kleine Kolonie in die Luft zu jagen. Shepard - ich hoffe du hattst einen angenehmen Tag und ich freue mich schon, dich wieder zu sehen."_

 

Mit einem weiteren, lauten Knacken endete die Aufzeichnung und nach einem kurzen Rauschen schaltete sich die Verbindung von selber wieder aus. Mit jedem Wort, dass Shepard gehört hatte, war ihr Gesicht finsterer geworden. In ihren Gedanken formte sich bereits jetzt ein Plan, wie sie dem Sprecher jener Nachricht auf die Spur kommen und ihn umlegen würde. Nicht nur, dass diese Unbekannten die Kolonie verwüstet und ihr Zuhause zerstört hatten, darüber hinaus hatten sie tatsächlich den Mut gehabt, ihr gegenüber eine Drohung auszusprechen, die Shepard tief getroffen hatte: Sie wollten ihre Tochter. Und das würde sie auf keinen Fall zulassen. "Wir müssen Shiani in Sicherheit bringen, und dann diese Typen ausschalten. Und zwar schnell." Die junge Frau sprach ihren letzten Gedanken zwar laut aus, jedoch galt er weniger Liara sondern war mehr ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie fest entschlossen war, ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Ihre Gefährtin, die sich nun wieder erhob und ihr Universalwerkzeug abschaltete, sah mit einem ernsten Blick zu der Rothaarigen. Auch ohne dass die Soldatin ihren Gedanken ausgesprochen hätte, war ihr klar gewesen, wie ihre Reaktion ausfallen würde. Natürlich hatte auch die Asari Sorge um ihre Tochter, allerdings hatte sie ebenso die Befürchtung, dass Shepard sich unüberlegt auf diese Provokation einließ. "Alleine werden wir kaum Erfolg haben, diese Leute aufzuspüren. Wir brauchen Unterstützung und vor allem vernünftige Ausrüstung." ergänzte die Soldatin nun, dieses Mal wandte sie sich aber direkt an ihre Freundin. "Zu allererst müssen wir Shiani irgendwo hinbringen, wo ihr nichts geschieht. Wer auch immer diese Angreifer waren, ich werde nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass sie auch nur in ihre Nähe kommen." erwiderte Liara, die sich eine wahrscheinlich hitzige Disskusion über ihr weiteres Vorgehen vorerst ersparen wollte, bevor ihr Kind nicht in Sicherheit war. "Wir könnten sie in meine neue Broker-Basis zu Feron bringen. Kaum jemand kennt die Koordinaten der Station." schob die Wissenschaftlerin direkt als Vorschlag hinterher, da sie keine wertvolle Zeit verlieren wollte. "So gut die Station auch gesichert ist, sobald es jemand schafft, in sie hinein zu gelagen, ist es ein leichtes, bis zur Zentrale vorzudringen. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich." erwiderte Shepard, die sichtlich skeptisch war. Sie selbst war bereits ein paar Mal dort gewesen, und das kleine Schiff hatte auf sie nicht den Eindruck gemacht, wirklich ausgeprägte Verteidigungsmechanismen zu besitzen. "Und du kannst von Feron nicht verlangen, jedes Schiff in der Nähe präventiv abzuschießen. Zu auffällig."  
Liara wollte erst etwas erwidern, sah jedoch nach wenigen Sekunden ein, dass ihre Partnerin wahrscheinlich Recht hatte. Selbst ihre besten Agenten waren zwar gut ausgebildete Kämpfer, würden jedoch kaum lange genug bei einem direkten Angriff standhalten können. Dafür war die Basis einfach nicht konstruiert worden. "Ich habe eine bessere Idee," Shepards Gesicht blieb zwar immer noch finster, jedoch zog sie einen Mundwinkel nach oben und ein kurzes, ebenso düsteres Lächeln zeichnete sich ab, "...Aria schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen. Bringen wir sie nach Omega. Niemand wäre verrückt genug, die ganze Station anzugreifen. Und selbst wenn es dazu kommen sollte, hat Aria genug Kanonenfutter und fähige Sölder unter ihrem Kommando, um diese Typen nicht mal in die Nähe unserer Kleinen kommen zu lassen." Als Shepard ihr diesen Vorschlag unterbreitete, glaubte Liara im ersten Moment, sich verhört zu haben. "Außerdem ist Aria eine nicht ganz unfähige Biotikerin." ergänzte der ehemalige Commander, immer noch fest überzeugt davon, dass diese Option die beste sei. "Das ist verrückt. Ich werde mein Kind mit Sicherheit nicht in die Hände einer verrückten Sölderkommandantin geben." erwiderte die Asari, und es hatte den Anschein, als würde dieser Vorschlag sie nur noch mehr verärgern. "Aria ist..., " Liara hielt kurz inne, schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, um ihre Abneigung deutlich zu unterstreichen, "...unmöglich. Egomanisch, größenwahnsinnig und vor allem mit einem sehr widerlichen Charakter gesegnet." Shepard war angesichts dieser unerwartet heftigen Reaktion ihrer Geliebten irritiert. Es war offensichtlich, dass Liara eine persönliche Abneigung gegenüber der anderen Asari hegte. Die Rothaarige legte ihren Kopf schief und sah ihre Gegenüber fragend an. "Liara...ich habe keine Ahnung, woher deine Antipathie Aria gegenüber kommt, aber wenn wir wirklich sicher gehen wollen, dass Shiani unentdeckt und in Sicherheit bleibt, während wir diese Typen für ihre Drohung jagen, ist Omega das beste Versteck. Bei unseren Freunden können wir sie nicht unterbringen, das wäre nicht nur zu offensichtlich sondern auch für alle Beteiligten unnötig gefährlich. Um ein paar Söldner oder Vorcha auf Omega, die bei einem potenziellen Angriff umgelegt werden, wäre es nicht schade...aber ich möchte nicht verantwortlich dafür sein, wenn irgendwelche verrückten Typen auf Tuchanka oder Rannoch einfallen." Shepard hoffte, Liara so die logischen Gründe für ihren Vorschlag vor Augen zu führen, aber die junge Frau bemerkte, dass die Asari kaum Regung zeigte. Aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck interpretierte Shepard, dass jene logischen Argumente ihrer Freundin wahrscheinlich schon vorhin bewusst gewesen waren. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln hakte Shepard nach: "Du hast diesen bestimmten Gesichtsausdruck Liara...bist du nun sauer..oder kann es sein, dass da gerade der Trotz aus dir spricht? Seit wann bist du denn die Unvernünftige von uns Beiden?" Die Angesprochene fühlte sie ein wenig ertappt mit ihren Gefühlen, denn sie selbst musste sich eingestehen, dass tatsächlich auch ein gewisser Trotz für ihre ablehnende Reaktion veranwortlich war. Sie konnte die eigentliche Machthaberin von Omega nicht ausstehen, und das nicht nur wegen den offensichtlichen Zusammenhängen mit allerlei Verbrechen und Graultaten, die Aria T`Loak in ihrer Vergangenheit aber auch in der Gegenwart verübte. Sie führte Omega mit eiserner Hand und alle, die sich ihr je in den Weg gestellt hatten, waren entweder nun ihre Untergebenen oder tot. Liara wußte zudem, dass die ältere Asari an Shepard in einer Art interessiert war, die ihr sehr missfiel. Sie hatte aus sicheren Quellen von den Ereignissen vor einigen Jahren erfahren, wo Aria mit Shepards Hilfe die Station zurück eroberte hatte - und auch, dass Aria Shepard nicht nur danach zweideutige Angebote gemacht hatte. "Liara..?" Shepard, die immer noch auf eine Reaktion wartete, ahnte nichts von den Gedanken ihrer Geliebten. Die junge Frau hatte nie Interesse an der geheimen Herrscherin von Omega gezeigt, geschweige denn, dass sie ihre impliziten Avanchen erwiderte hätte. Je länger Liara darüber nachdachte, desto lächerlicher und kindischer kam ihr nun ihre vorherige Reaktion vor. Shepard hatte natürlich nicht ganz Unrecht mit ihrer Argumentation. Keiner würde damit rechnen, dass sie ihr Kind auf einer durch und durch kriminell organisierten Raumstation lassen würden. Sie seufzte schließlich, einsehend, dass diese Idee wohl vorerst die beste Option war, denn Shiani auf ihre Jagd mitzunehmen, war das letzte, was ihr vorschwebte. "Bringen wir sie eben nach Omega. Aber ich werde mitkommen. Und von dort sollten wir dann so schnell wie möglich unsere nächsten Schritte planen." 

Nachdem Liara Shepards Vorschlag - wenn auch nur widerwillig - zugestimmt hatte, hatte die Soldatin es sichtlich eilig, den Planeten zu verlassen. Aus den Ruinen ihres Hauses nahmen sie lediglich die Überreste von Glyph mit, alles andere war ohnehin verbrannt oder mutwillig zerstört worden. Obwohl die Asari gerne noch nach weiteren Überlebenden in der Kolonie gesucht hätte, drängte ihre Gefährtin sie zur Eile. Schnell hatten sie ihr Schiff wieder erreicht, und Shepard setzte sich direkt an die Steuerkonsole. "Die Allianz war ausnahmsweise mal so clever, einen gesicherten Funkkanal auf dem Schiff einzustellen. Sobald wir im Orbit sind, sollten wir Wrex anfunken. Vielleicht kann er in der Zwischenzeit ein paar alte Weggefährten zusammentrommeln." Mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen startete die junge Frau das Schiff, während Liara mit ihrer Tochter neben ihr Platz nahm. "Mit der richtigen Ausrüstung können wir vielleicht die Stimme von der Aufzeichnung soweit entzerren, dass wir heraus finden können, wem sie gehört. Dafür brauche ich allerdings vernünftigte Technik. Kann ich hoffen, dass auf Omega so etwas existiert oder müssen wir unsere Freunde darum bitten, so etwas mitzubringen?" Es war weniger eine bloße Frage, viel mehr klang es wie eine weitere, negative Bemerkung über ihren Zielort. "Keine Sorge, ich bin mir sicher, dass Aria genug technisches Spielzeug hat, mit dem wir das probieren können." antwortete Shepard, der natürlich die Implikation nicht entgangen war. Sie nahm sie vor, später nochmal darauf zu sprechen zu kommen, sobald sie einen ruhigen Moment für sich alleine hatten. Um ihrer Freundin nicht weiteren Raum für Unmutsäußerungen zu geben, bat sie die Asari, Funkkontakt mit Wrex aufzunehmen, dem sie vor ihrer Abreise ohnehin versprochen hatten, ihn auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Außerdem wollte sie ebenfalls jemand von der Allianz kontaktieren, die sich um die überlebenden Kolonisten kümmern sollten - immerhin war es zu nicht unerheblichen Anteilen eine von der Allianz geförderte Siedlung, auch wenn nur eine handvoll Menschen wirklich dauerhaft dort lebten. Liara beließ es tatsächlich, zumindest vorerst, bei ihrem letzten Kommentar, eher sie auf der Konsole vor ihr eine Verbindung zu Wrex über den sicheren Funkkanal herstellte. Während die Soldatin das Schiff steuerte, fasste Liara die Ereignisse für ihren kroganischen Freund in Kurzfassung zusammen. Seine Reaktion war nicht wirklich überraschend, und changierte zwischen erwartungsvollem Kampfeifer und Sorge. "Wenn ihr Unterstützung braucht, um diese Irren auszuschalten, schicke ich euch gerne Grunt und seine Truppe vorbei." raunte der Clanführer. "Wobei ich ja zugeben muss, dass ich auch mal wieder ein paar Söldner zerlegen möchte." "Wrex, das sind nicht nur irgendwelche Söldner. Diese Leute haben eine ganze Kolonie in Schutt und Asche gelegt." bemerkte Liara, die zwar dankbar um das Angebot des Warlords war, allerdings auch wußte, dass es schon anstregend genug sein würde, ein Auge auf ihre Partnerin zu haben, die nicht weniger leicht zu bremsen war, wenn es darum ging, sich in ein offenes Gefecht zu stürtzen. "Sobald wir mehr über diese Angreifer in Erfahrung gebracht haben, werden wir es dich wissen lassen. Dann haben wir im besten Fall bereits einen Plan, um die Sache schnell, und vielleicht sogar ohne viel Blut vergießen, aus der Welt zu schaffen." Die Asari hoffte, ihren Freund vorerst mit diesen Worten beruhigen zu können. Eine Horde kampfeslustiger Kroganer mochten zwar auf einem Schlachtfeld zuverlässige Verbündete sein, bei der Planung einer adäquaten Strategie konnte ihre Eifer jedoch auch ebenso hinderlich sein. "Was gibt es denn da großartig zu planen? Wir müssen doch nur heraus finden, wo diese Typen sich aufhalten, nett bei ihnen an der Haustür klopfen und sie dann zerstampfen. Nachdem wir ihnen die Schädel weggepustet haben." schnaubte Wrex aufgeregt. "Das halte ich derzeit für eine eher suboptimale und wenig zielführende Vorgehensweise." kommentierte die Wissenschaftlerin den "Vorschlag" des Kroganers. "Selbst wenn wir bereits wüßten, wo sie sich derzeit aufhalten, haben wir weder ausreichend Informationen über ihre Waffenstärke oder Ausrüstung, noch können wir abschätzen, ob und falls ja welche Organisation dahinter steckt. Es wäre unnötig gefährlich, sie jetzt schon direkt zu konfrontieren." Der Pragmatismus und die analytische Denkweise der Asari stießen bei dem Kroganer - wie so oft in der Vergangenheit - auf taube Ohren. Wieder war ein Schnauben durch die Funkvorrichtung zu hören, und auch ohne Wrex zu sehen, konnte sich Liara schon vorstellen, welches Gesichtsausdruck ihr alter Freund gerade haben musste. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir je einen Feind mit Daten sammeln und herum analysieren eleminiert haben. Willst du lieber darauf warten, dass diese Leute Shepard umlegen? Da helfen dir deine tollen Daten auch nichts mehr." Gerade als Liara auf diese fast schon offensichtliche Provokation eingehen wollte, grätschte ihr Shepard dazwischen und kam ihr zuvor. "Okay, ich unterbreche eure freundliche Unterhaltung ja nur ungern, aber erstens wird mich niemand umlegen und zweitens muss ich leider gerade zugeben Wrex, dass Liara wohl Recht hat. Auch wenn ich es ebenso wenig wie du abwarten kann, diesen verfluchten Kerlen ordentlich den Tag zu vermiesen. Aber bevor wir ihnen deutlich machen werden, dass sie niemand mit uns anlegen sollte, müssen wir erst Shiani in Sicherheit bringen. Das hat nun oberste Priorität." unterbrach die Rothaarige den aufgeheizten Dialog zwischen den Beiden, ohne von der Steuerkonsole des Schiffes abzulassen. "Alle weitere wird sich dann schon klären. Solange Liara und ich Verhandlungen mit unserem Babysitter führen, wäre es gut, wenn du versuchen könntest, ein paar alte Freunde zusammen zu trommeln. Wenn diese Typen uns den Krieg erklären, machen wir einfach eine kleine Widersehensparty daraus." Die Worte seines ehemaligen Captain beruhigten den Kroganer scheinbar soweit, dass er den kleinen Disput mit Liara nicht weiterführte. "In Ordnung Shepard. Aber wenn ich mitkriege, dass du die Party ohne mich anfängst, nehme ich das persönlich." erwiderte Wrex, und gab sich offenbar vorerst mit diesem Kompromis zufrieden. "Meldet euch, wenn es losgeht...und passt auf euch auf." Die letzten Worte des Kroganers klangen ungewöhnlich klar, und Shepard wußte, dass es ein Zeichen dafür war, dass Wrex sich ernsthaft Sorgen machte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort des Abschieds brach Wrex die Verbindung auf seiner Seite ab. "Es gibt diese Momente, wo ich ernsthafte Zweifel daran habe, wer von uns beiden angeblich zu einem Viertel kroganisch ist...." bemerkte Liara in einem trockenen, fast schon zynischen Tonfall, allerdings sah Shepard aus dem Augenwinkel, wie ihre Gefährtin kaum sichtbar den Anflug einen Schmunzelns auf ihren Lippen hatte. Liara gefiel es zwar nicht, dass Shepard ihr vorhin die Möglichkeit genommen hatte, ihre Position zu rechtfertigen, jedoch war ihr natürlich auch nicht entgangen, dass ihre Freundin bei der Unterhaltung mit Wrex wohl bewußt einen Tonfall und Umgang eingeschlagen hatte, der auf die Zustimmung des Kroganers traf. Zu ihrer Überraschung warf Shepard ihr allerdings einen fragend Blick zu. "Hm? Wieso?" erwiderte die Angesprochene, die zuerst weiter nachhaken wollte, bis sie das Stirnrunzeln der Asari registrierte. "Okay..warte. Beantworte mir die Frage besser doch nicht. Wahrscheinlich war es eine dumme Frage." korrigierte der ehemalige Commander schnell ihre eigene Ahnungslosigkeit, und im nächsten Moment leuchtete ihr schließlich doch ein, worauf Liara referierte. "Moment..willst du damit etwas sagen, ich sei kroganischer als du?" Shepard klang fast ein wenig entrüstet, und müsste sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf die Steuerkonsole vor ihr richten, hätte sie wohl mit einem entsprechenden Blick zu der Asari neben ihr geschaut. Liara, die sichtlich amüsierte über Shepards Reaktion war, tippte unberüht von der Frage weitere Befehle ein, um einen Notruf an die Allianz zu setzen. "Ich denke, es genügt, wenn wir der Allianz einen Notruf mit den Koordinanten der Kolonie zukommen lassen." antwortete sie, wohlwissend, dass ihr Ausweichen der Frage Shepard nur noch mehr irritieren würde. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie eine gewisse Freude und Befriedigung verspürte, wenn sie Shepard hin und wieder ein wenig ärgerte. "Du antwortest mir doch absichtlich nicht..." gab die junge Frau mit einem Hauch gespielter Entrüstung von sich, obwohl ihr mittlerweile selber klar war, dass Liara sie lediglich auf den Arm nehmen wollte. Die Soldatin bekam zu diesem Thema keine Antwort mehr aus ihrer Partnerin heraus, und schließlich gab sie ihre Nachfragen auf. Es würde ohnehin nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie Omega erreichen würden. 

Shepard war es nur recht, dass die Andockbuchten der Station kaum bis gar nicht überwacht wurden, so dass sie ihr Schiff, ohne große Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, sicher und unbemerkt in einer der Andockbuchten bringen konnte. Um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, von den falschen Ohren abgehört zu werden, entschloss sich das Paar, Aria nicht im Voraus von ihrer Ankunft zu informieren. Auf Omega herrschte das Gesetz der Stärkeren und deren Spielregeln, da wäre es nicht verwunderlich, wenn auch jene Leute Verbindungen dort hätten, die sie um ihr Zuhause gebracht hatten. Als sie ihr Schiff verließen, herrschte jenes unübersichtliche, aber durchaus symphatische Chaos, das typisch war für diesen Ort. Shepard gefiel es hier, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer Gefährtin, deren Besuche sich an einer Hand abzählen ließen. Die Soldatin hatte nie nach den Gründen für Liaras Aversionen gegen Omega gefragt, denn sie kannte die Asari gut genug, um erahnen zu können, woher sie kamen. Der Gesichtsausdruck der Wissenschaftlerin sprach jedenfalls für sich, als sie sich ihren Weg durch das diffuse und rege Treiben der Straßen bahnten. Shiani, die vor lauter Eindrücken und Reizen gar nicht wußte, wo sie zuerst hinsehen sollte, schien sich an all dem Trubel um sie herum gar nicht satt sehen zu können. Aufgeregt und neugierig wanderte ihr Blick umher, und Shepard, die das Kind auf dem Arm trug, hatte manchmal Mühe, das kindliche Brabbeln nachzuvollziehen und zu verstehen. Die wenigen Wörter, die ihre Tochter bereits beherrschte, reichte bei weitem nicht aus, um das Mitteilungsbedürfnis des Asarimädchens auch nur annährend zu befriedigen. "Dir scheint ja es richtig zu gefallen hier. Ist schon ein bisschen mehr los wie in der Kolonie, was Shiani?" kommentierte Shepard die Reaktion der Kleinen, und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Insgeheim ging es ihr tatsächlich wie dem Kind - auch ihr tat es überraschenderweise gut, mal wieder etwas mehr Trubel und Chaos um sich herum zu haben. "Wenn du ein bisschen älter bist, werde ich dir mal ein paar noch interessantere Ecken hier zeigen." versprach der ehemalige Commander, worauf hin das Kind erfreut lachte. Auch wenn nicht ersichtlich war, ob Shiani ihren Vater wirklich verstanden hatte, erntete diese einen erbosten Blick der Asari, die neben ihr her ging. Liara wollte gar nicht genau wissen, welche Ecke ihre Freundin konkret meinte, konnte sie allerdings zusammen reimen, dass es mit Sicherheit kein Ort für ein Kind sein würde. "Wenn du die nächsten 10 Jahre auf einer Couch schlafen willst, kannst du das gerne tun." bemerkte Liara in einem scharfen Tonfall. Shepard, die diesen Tonfall nur zu gut kannte und wußte, dass derartige Drohungen tatsächlich keine Leeren waren, räusperte sich kurz, und murmelte dann eine Entschuldigung. Sie hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, Liara in ihrer ohnehin schon angespannten Stimmung noch weiter zu reizen. Für den Rest des Weges behielt sie weitere Anmerkungen zu der Neugierde ihrer Tochter lieber für sich und nutze die Zeit, um sich und ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Sobald sie Shiani bei Aria in Obhut gebracht haben würden, brauchten sie schnell einen guten und vor allem effizienten Plan, ihre Verfolger zu beseitigen. Wenn sie daran dachte, spürte sie wieder diesen Zorn in sich, den sie vorhin in der Kolonie nur schwer zügeln konnte. Entschlossen, die ganze Sache schnell durchzuziehen, betrat sie mit Liara den Vorplatz vom Afterlife, der sich in den all den Jahren kaum verändert hatte. Auf Omega schien die Zeit nach anderen Regeln zu laufen - vorwiegend nach Arias Regeln. Genau das war allerdings der Grund, warum Shepard überzeugt war, dass ihre Tochter hier sicher vor sämtlichen Gefahren war, die ihr sonst drohten, sollten diese dubiösen Angreifer wirklich nach dem Leben des Asarikindes trachten. Wobei Shepard das mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern wissen würde, wenn es tatsächlich soweit kommen sollte. Ohne zu zögern würde sie ihr eigenes Lebens geben, um ihr Kind zu beschützen. Liara ging es nicht anders, und auch nur deswegen war sie überhaupt bereit, einen Fuß auf Omega zu setzen, nochmal mit Aria T`Loak zu sprechen und ihr sogar Shiani anzuvertrauen. Wäre die Situation nicht so gefährlich und lebensbedrohlich für ihre Familie, wäre Liara sicher nie wieder nach Omega gekommen. Ihr letzter Besuch, kurz der der Zerstörung der ersten Normandy, hatte ihr nämlich eigentlich für eine ganze Lebensspanne gereicht. "Wir sind da." hörte sie schließlich Shepard zu ihr gewandt sagen. "Willst du mit reinkommen oder lieber hier warten?" "Dumme Frage. Ich komme selbstverständlich mit." antwortete Liara knapp, und erwiderte Shepards Blick entschlossen. Diese nickte lediglich, und sah nicht nicht weniger entschlossen aus. Der Gesichtsausdruck der Rothaarigen hatte sich bei dem Gedanken an ihre Widersachen wieder verfinstert, und nun, da sie endlich vor dem Afterlife standen, wollte Shepard keine unnötige Zeit mehr verlieren. Sie wechselte ein paar Worter mit dem baterianischen Türsteher, der Shepard sofort wieder erkannte, und nicht zögerte, sie und Liara herein zu lassen. Eine Nachfrage, warum sie ein Kind mit hier her brachten, traute er sich nicht zu stellen. Shepard hatte immerhin einen ziemlich...berüchtigten Ruf auf der Station. Ohne weitere Kontrolle konnte sie den Eingangsbereich passieren und mit zielstrebigen Schritten betraten sie den Club.  
Im Inneren des Afterlifes herrschte reges Treiben. Laute Musik dröhnte aus den vielen Lautsprechern, zu der spärlich bekleidete Asaritänzerinnnen auf einer Plattform über der Bar rythmisch und aufreizend ihre Körper bewegten. Wer nicht auf die Tänzerinnen starrte, bestellte sich entweder gerade ein Getränk oder war selbst auf der Tanzfläche. Unterhaltungen waren bei der Lautstärke nämlich kaum möglich, allerdings waren die meisten Besuchenden ohnehin aus anderen Gründen im Afterlife. Die Fläche um die Bar herum war voll - tanzend, unkoordiniert oder im schlimmsten Fall beides, drängten sich Asari, Salarianer, Turianer, Menschen und noch einige andere Auswüchse intelligenten Lebens um die Bar herum, wollten entweder ihren Durst stillen oder waren schon zu betrunken um zu merken, dass sie anderen Gästen im Wege standen. Shepard schob sich an dem Gedränge vorbei und schenkte keinem der Anwesenden größere Beachtung. Sie wollte nur auf dem kürzestens Weg zur Aria, die weiter oben im Club ein eigenes Separee besaß, streng bewacht von bewaffneten Abgestellten. Als sich die Soldatin einen Weg durch die Menge gebahnt hatte, dich gefolgt von ihrer Partnerin, sah der wacheschiebende Baterianer die junge Frau erstaunt an. Er kannte Shepard, war aber sichtlich überraschend, sie zu sehen. Er wollte gerade zu einer Frage ansetzen, als Shepard abweisend die Hand hob. "Tut mir Leid, keine Zeit zum Plaudern. Wir müssen zu Aria, und zwar sofort!" Kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen, marschierte sie an dem Baterianer vorbei, der sie und Liara direkt vorbei ließ.  
Die Stufen zum Separee hinauf steigend, sah Shepard bereits, dass eine weitere Wache sie am Weitergehen hindern und abscannen wollte. Die Soldatin schob den Kroganer allerdings unsanft zur Seite und ging direkt weiter. "Für sowas haben wir keine Zeit. Aus dem Weg." raunte sie dem Kroganer zu, eher sie die letzten Schritte zum dem kleinen, offenen Raum nahm, in dem Aria, wie gewohnt, auf ihrer schwarzen Couch saß und mit einem überraschenden Blick von einem Datenpad hochsah, als Shepard vor ihr erschien. "Oh,.." gab die Asari in einem Tonfall von sich, bei dem Shepard nicht genau einschätzen konnte, ob sie wirklich überrascht war, oder Spaß daran hatte, lediglich so zu tun, "...das ist aber eine Überraschung. Der Kindergeburtstag ist leider auf dem Asterioden nebenan." Aria war das Kind auf dem Arm der Soldatin nicht entgangen, ebenso wenig Liara, die keine zwei Sekunden später neben Shepard stand. "Dort haben sie uns aber leider nicht eingeladen." erwiderte die Rothaarige, legte danach jedoch wieder einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Wir müssen reden. Und zwar am besten an einem Ort mit weniger Zuhörern. Und besserer Musik." Aria wurde sichtlich skeptisch. Sie runzelte die Stirn, lehnte sich dann aber lässig die Beine übereinander schlagend zurück. "Shepard, ich habe hier einen Club zu führen. Wenn sie einen Familienausflug auf Omega planen, wenden sie sich lieber an wen anders." Die ältere Asari schien sich nicht auf eine Unterhaltung einlassen zu wollen, aber so leicht wollte weder Shepard noch Liara nachgeben. Allerdings war den Beiden klar, dass sie weitere Informationen und Details nicht im Afterlife besprechen wollten. Zuviele Augen und Ohren. "Ich bin mir sicher, der Club läuft auch mal ein paar Stunden ohne sie." Shepard, die ihre Ungeduld nur schwer unterdrücken konnte, war im Moment weder großartig zu Scherzen aufgelegt, noch hatte sie Lust, sich weiterhin so von Aria vorführen zu lassen. "Es ist verdammt wichtig Aria. Wäre ich zum Vergnügen hier, würde ich gerade ein paar Vorcha durch die Gassen im Marktbezirk jagen statt hier oben herum zu stehen." Die Angesprochene schien kurz zu überlegen, dann wies sie Shepard und Liara mit einer Kopfbewegung an, sich zu ihr zu setzen. "Ich möchte ja keine schlechte Gastgeberin sein." kommentierte sie ihre Geste. "Das sie nicht zum Vergnügen hier sind, hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Sonst wäre ihre Freundin sicher zuhause geblieben." "Darauf können sie sich verlassen." bemerkte Liara trocken. "Allerdings erfodern es gewisse... Umstände, dass ich nochmal in den Genuss kommen kann, einen Schritt auf diese Station und in diesen Club zu tun." Die Wissenschaftlerin gab sich keine Mühe, ihre Abneigung gegenüber Omega, aber vor allem Aria zu verbergen. Durch ihr Informationsnetzwerk als Shadow Broker wußte sie einfach zuviel über die Station und ihre Struktur. Zudem hatte ihre letzte Unterhaltung mit Aria vor einigen Jahren keine positiven Erinnerung beschert - eher Gegenteiliges war der Fall gewesen. "Sie wissen wo die Tür ist T`Soni. Sie sind hier, weil sie was von mir wollen. Nicht andersherum." erwiderte Aria in einem ebenso unterkühlten Tonfall. "Hey!", unterbrach Shepard die Unterhaltung, innerlich irritiert von Liaras Reaktion,"..ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was für ein Problem ihr miteinander habt, aber für so etwas haben wir keine Zeit." Die Soldatin sah die beiden Asari mit einem scharfen Blick an. "Aria, wir brauchen ihre Hilfe - und ich möchte sie vor dem weiteren Gesprächsverlauf daran erinnern, dass ich mehr als einmal ihren Hintern und ihren ganzen, verdammten Club gerettet habe." Liara hätte gerne noch etwas erwidert, Shepard erklärt, warum es ihr so schwer fiel, Aria um Hilfe zu bitten. Allerdings wollte sie das nicht in Anwesenheit der anderen Asari tun. Also entschied sich die Wissenschaftlerin vorerst, ihren Groll beiseite zu schieben und ihre Gefährtin später darüber aufzuklären. "Mhm..", gab Aria lediglich als direkte Antwort auf Shepards Worte. Ihr Blick war jedoch weniger ausweichend, und musterte Shepard prüfend. Die Herrscherin von Omega hatte natürlich Shepards Dienste nicht vergessen, und sie hegte keine Abneigung gegen die junge Frau. Sie musste sich sogar eingestehen, dass sie den ehemaligen Commander recht interessant fand. Auch jetzt, mit diesem entschlossenen Blick und dieser...fast schon rücksichtlosen Aura, würde Aria diesen Besuch eigentlich wesentlich netter finden, wenn Shepard ohne Partnerin und Kind gekommen wäre. Die Asari musste ein wenig schmunzeln bei ihren eigenen Gedanken. Sie wußte zwar, dass Shepard leider genauso treudoof und loyal wie ein domestizierter Varren war, das hindert sie jedoch nicht daran, ihre Verhandlungsposition nochmal deutlich zu machen. "Sie müssten mir schon ein ziemlich..attraktives Angebot machen, damit ich mir überhaupt erstmal anhöre, was sie von mir wollen. Und ich befürchte, das alles, was mich auch nur annährend interessieren würde, derzeit nicht verfügbar ist." Ihr Tonfall war bewußt provokativ, und die implizite Zweideutigkeit durch ihr Schmunzeln offensichtlich. Für Shepard war dies allerdings ein gutes Zeichen. Aria schien wesentlich entspannter wie noch zu Beginn des Gesprächs. "Wenn die Angelegenheit nicht so dringend wäre, würde ich sie ja auf einen Drink einladen. Aber für derartige Dinge fehlt uns gerade die Zeit. Und mir vor allem die Geduld." Die Soldatin erwiderte Arias prüfenden Blick mit ihrer stoischen Entschlossenheit, die ihr in den Augen abzulesen war. "Jemand bedroht meine Familie. Und ich brauche ihre Hilfe dabei, diese Leute zu jagen und umzulegen. Sobald diese Typen von der Sternenkarte verschwunden sind, können wir das mit dem Drink allerdings gerne nachholen." ergänzte die junge Frau und es war ihr unendliches Vertrauen in ihre Bindungspartnerin, dass ihr die Sicherheit gab, auf Arias zweideutige Bemerkung einzugehen, ohne fürchten zu müssen, Liara den Eindruck zu geben, sie würde tatsächlich mit ernsthaften Absichten mit Aria flirten.  
"Das mit dem Drink werde ich mir merken. Aber wer ist denn so bescheuert und lebensmüde, und legt sich mit ihnen an?" In Arias Stimme mischte sich Skepsis und Neugierde. Sie kannte den abtrünnigen Specter gut genug, um erahnen zu können, wie wütend solch eine Drohung sie machen und welche Konsequenz das für diese Leute würde. Wer auch immer Shepard oder ihr Nahstehende in der Vergangenheit bedroht hatte, hatte ihren Sieg gegen die Reaper nicht mehr miterlebt. "Das wissen wir noch nicht." Liara meldete sich nun wieder zu Wort. "Und aus diesem Grund würden wir es vorziehen, die Unterhaltung besser an einem ruhigeren Ort weiter zu führen." Shepard unterstützte die Worte ihrer Gefährtin mit einem Nicken. Aria sah zwischen den beiden Liebenden kurz hin und her, überlegte eine Weile und seufzte dann schließlich leise. "Na schön. Ich bin ihnen einen Gefallen schuldig, und bekomme später mindestens einen Drink von ihnen, dafür kann ich mir ihre Geschichte wenigestens anhören. Gehen wir woanders hin." Aria stand auf, und mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung wies sie Shepard und Liara an, ihr zu folgen. Bevor sie den Club durch eine der vielen Hintertüren verließen, gab sie einem ihrer Wachen noch einige Anweisungen durch. Dann verschwand die Asari mit ihrem Besuch in den extrem gut gesicherten Privaträumen der Clubbesitzerin. 

Dort angekommen, wollte Shepard keine wichtige Zeit mehr vergeuden und berichtete direkt und erheblich detailierter als im Club, von der Zerstörung der Kolonie und der Sprachnachricht, die sie auf Glyph gefunden hatten. Nachdem sie die Geschehnisse zusammengefasst hatte, war Aria nicht nur sichtlich überrascht, sondern auch ernsthaft interessiert. Sie forderte Shepard und Liara auf, ihr die Sprachnachricht vorzuspielen und als diese durch Liaras Universalwerkzeug abgespielt wurde, meinte Shepard, einen Anflug von Sorge in dem Gesicht der älteren Asari zu sehen. Damit wiederrum hatte die Soldatin nicht gerechnet. Ihr Zorn überwiegte jedoch, so dass sie nicht weiter auf ihre Beobachtung einging. "Wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist, wird bald ein paar Kugeln in seinem Kopf wiederfinden. Allerdings sind diese Leute keine gewöhnlichen Söldner, sondern skrupellose Bastarde. Ohne einen vernünftigen Plan werden wir sie nicht ausschalten können." Shepard sah zu Aria, die ihr gegenüber saß. "Ja, das macht Sinn. Aber was wollt ihr von mir? Genug verrückte Verbündete, die euch bei dieser Beseitigungsaktion zur Hand gehen, habt ihr doch sicherlich. Außerdem kann ich das Afterlife nicht so lange alleine lassen. Meine Männer sind zwar gute Kämpfer aber furchtbar schlechte Geschäftsleute." "Richtig, genug Verbündete haben wir." erwiderte Shepard, "..und ich erwarte auch nich von ihnen, dass sie ihren Club für einen Ausflug verlassen. Eigentlich würde es mir sogar ganz gut passen, wenn sie schön hier auf Omega bleiben würden." Die Clubbesitering verzog skeptisch das Gesicht, und wurde hörbar ungeduldig. "Braucht ihr Ausrüstung, oder wie? Was ist denn mit der Allianz? Ich bin mir sicher, die würden ihnen mit Freude ein paar explosive Geschenke machen." Die Soldatin schüttelte den Kopf während sie antwortete. "Ausrüstung kriegen wir auch woanders her..," sie deutete schließlich auf Shiani, die mittlerweile wieder friedlich in den Armen ihrer Mutter schlief und von all dem nichts mitzubekommen schien, "...aber wir brauchen unbedingt einen guten Babysitter."  
Aria, die ein paar Sekunden brauchte, um aus Shepards Aussage die Bitte heraus zu filtern, die so ziemlich das letzte war, was die Asari erwartet hätte und daher umso absurder war, sah Shepard mit einer Mischung aus Unverständnis und Irritation an. "Sie wollen, dass ich auf ihr verdammtes Gör aufpasse, während sie ein paar Verrückte umlegen gehen? Sie wollen mich doch verarschen Shepard." erwiderte die Asari, die für einen kurzen Moment glaubte, ihr Translator hätte eine Fehlfunktion. "Da würden mir ganz andere Sachen einfallen, um sie aufs Kreuz zu legen, Aria." Die Rothaarige verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, und blickte ernster denn je zu der Älteren. "Das ist mein voller Ernst. Wir können nicht gleichzeitig diese Leute jagen, und auf unsere Tochter aufpassen. Sie haben die Nachricht gehört. Die wollen entweder mich oder mein Kind, und wenn ich ihnen schon entgegen kommen, müssen die nicht auch noch Shiani auf einem Silbertablett serviert bekommen. Im Gegensatz zu mir kann sie nämlich noch kein Sturmgewehr bedienen." "Warum sollte mich das interessieren? Ich bin keine intergalaktische Kinderkrippe. Da finden sie doch bestimmt auch wen anders, der auf dieses Kind aufpasst!" antworte Aria, und es war offensichtlich, dass sie von dem Verlauf dieser Unterhaltung weder begeistert war, noch das diese Idee auf Zustimmung traf. Sie klang gereizt. "Warum sie das interessieren sollte? Weil sie ein unschuldiges Kind ist, dass nichts, aber auch gar nichts dafür kann, dass irgendwelche durchgeknallten Typen ihren Vater umlegen wollen. Omega ist der sicherste Ort während wir diese Leute suchen, so absurd das auch klingen mag. Überall anders wäre nicht nur Shiani in Gefahr, sondern auch alle anderen, die dort leben. Und ich weiß, dass sie clever genug sind, um das zu begreifen - auch ohne, das ich ihnen das nochmal erklären muss." zischte die junge Frau zurück, und ebenso wie Aria war sie am Ende ihrer Geduld. Darüber hinaus wollte sie nicht einfach nachgeben, denn es ging um die Sicherheit ihrer Tochter. Da würde sie sich nicht einfach mit so einer halbherzigen Absage abservieren lassen. "Hören sie, wenn ich nicht so überzeugt von ihren Fähigkeiten und ihren internen Sicherheitsstrukturen auf dieser Station wäre, würde ich jetzt nicht hier stehen und sie darum bitten." Auf diese Worte von Shepard wollte Aria gerade etwas erwidern, als Liara, die bisweilen kein weiteres Wort gesagt hatte, dazwischen ging. "Mir gefällt das noch viel weniger als ihnen, Aria, das können sie mir glauben. Dieses Kind bedeutet mir alles, und wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit gäbe, würde ich sie mit Sicherheit nicht an so einem schrecklichen Ort lassen. Aber während wir hier diskutieren, verlieren wir wertvolle Zeit. Je schneller wir mit der Suche beginnen, desto eher werden wir sie finden." Liara klang unerwartet ruhig und mit festen Blick sah sie zu der älteren Asari. "Wir verlangen lediglich, dass sie in dieser Zeit dafür sorgen, dass niemand in ihre Nähe kommt, der eine Gefahr für sie darstellen könnte. Wenn sie allerdings die Befürchtung haben, sie wären dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen, sollten wir uns doch lieber jemanden suchen, dem mehr daran gelegen ist, alte Schulden zu begleichen, in dem er für eine Weile auf ein Kind aufpasst." Die Bemerkung der Wissenschaftlerin war in einem solch kühlen Tonfall formuliert, dass selbst Shepard für einen kurzen Moment verunsichert war. Als Liara nach ihrer Ansage schließlich aufstand, und Anstalten machte, den Raum zu verlassen, war nahe gleichzeitig ein eiliges "Moment!" von Shepard, aber auch von Aria zu hören. Während Shepard die Befürchtung hatte, Liara würde tatsächlich einfach wieder gehen wollen, fühlte sich die Clubbesitzerin in einem Maße provoziert und herausgefordert, dass sie die Jüngere nicht einfach abziehen lassen konnte - auch wenn Aria um die offensichtliche Provokation wußte. "Sie halten sich wohl für sehr clever, T`Soni." entfuhr es Aria, die zu Liara rüber sah. "Nachdem dieser Apell an mein Gewissen nicht gefruchtet hat, versuchen sie es nun mit nervigen Gerede über Ehre und Stolz. Aber so funktioniert das nicht." fügte sie hinzu, und erst jetzt wurde auch Shepard bewußt, dass die Worte ihrer Gefährtin strategischer Natur gewesen waren. "Ach nein? Wieso halten sie mich dann auf? Ich habe nicht den Eindruck, dass diese Unterhaltung noch zu einer Einigung führt." erwiderte die Wissenschaftlerin als sie stehen blieb und sich wieder zu Aria und Shepard umdrehte, die noch immer auf dem schwarzen Ledersofa saßen. Shepard, die in dem Moment nicht ganz einschätzen konnte, wohin das weitere Gespräch zwischen ihrer Partnerin und Aria führte, bemerkte eine kurze Gesichtsregung in dem Gesicht der älteren Asari. Jedoch waren es nur Sekunden, und noch eher sie dazu etwas sagen konnte, kam Aria ihr zuvor. "Ich muss zugeben, dass ich angesichts der aktuellen Situation durchaus verstehen kann, wieso sie zu mir kommen. Allerdings bin ich trotz meiner herausragenden Fähigkeiten und der mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel immer noch keine verfluchte Babysitterin. Für den Job müssen sie sich wen anders suchen." Nachdem Aria diese Worte in einem kühlen Tonfall aussprach, war Liara im Begriff, sich wieder umzudrehen und zur Tür zu gehen. Shepard registrierte dies, wollte aber nicht riskieren, durch Liaras Abgang die Verhandlungen so erfolgslos zu beenden. Für den ehemaligen Commander stand fest, dass es kein sicheren Ort als Omega für ihre Tochter geben würde, und hatte daher nicht vor, nun einfach wieder zu gehen. Die Rothaarige sprang nahezu auf, und wollte Liara hinterher. "Liara, warte...wir.." weiter kam die Soldatin nicht, denn Aria fiel ihr ins Wort. "Wenn sie dieses Kind wirklich hier auf Omega lassen wollen, besorgen sie sich einen Aufpasser. Ich habe hier noch ein unbenutzes Zimmer, das ich ihnen, gütig wie ich bin, anbieten kann. Solange mir weder das Gör noch ihr Babysitter im Weg stehen, können sie solange hier bleiben, bis sie mit Krieg spielen fertig sind." bemerkte Aria, die nun wieder wesentlich entspannter wirkte, und während des Sprechens die Beine übereinander schlug. "Mehr ist nicht drin. Wenn sie jetzt immer noch gehen wollte, bitte. Sie wissen ja, wo die Tür ist. Andernfalls freue ich mich nach ihrer Rückkehr auf einen Drink mit ihnen, Shepard."  
Shepard brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu begreifen, dass ihre Verhandlungen zwar nicht so verlaufen waren, die anfangs geplant, Aria aber immerhin bereit war, Shiani hier auf Omega und in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe zu verwahren. Die junge Frau war zwar ein Stück weit erleichtert, jedoch nicht weniger skeptisch über diesen augenscheinlich willkürlichen Sinneswandel. "Es freut mich, dass ich sie diesbzüglich falsch eingeschätzt habe." erwiderte Liara, innerlich triumphal lächelnd über die Wirkung ihrer Worte, wobei Aria sich dieses gut denken und vorstellen konnte. Es ärgerte die ältere Asari ein wenig, dass sie nun doch so schnell nachgegeben hatte. Aber unrecht hatte Liara nicht gehabt mit ihrem impliziten Vorwurf. Die Clubbesitzerin hasste es, bei jemanden in der Schuld zu stehen, und wenn sie durch diese Aktion endlich frei von diesen war, zumindest Shepard gegenüber, dann sollten sie dieses Kind eben hier auf Omega, im Afterlife verstecken. Solange sie nicht unmittelbar auf dieses Gör aufpassen musste, war es ihr Recht. "Okay..", Shepard meldete sich nach all den schweigenden Minunten endlich wieder zu Wort. "Ich muss zugeben, mit so einem Ausgang habe ich nun nicht gerechnet. Aber zu dem Angebot werden wir sicher nicht nein sagen." Dabei schaute sie zu Liara, die lediglich kurz nickte, um Zustimmung zu signalisieren. "Das würde ich ihnen auch raten, nachdem sie mich deswegen schon so lange von wichtigeren Dingen abgehalten haben." Aria rieb sich die Stirn, eher sie mit einem latent genervten Blick zu Shepard sah. "Ich habe noch immer einen Club zu leiten." Sie stand auf, ging an Liara vorbei und zur Tür. "Ich schicke ihnen jemanden, der sie zu dem Zimmer bringt. Wenn sie noch was brauchen, nerven sie den. Jetzt brauche ich erstmal etwas zu trinken." Mit diesen Worten betätigte Aria die Konsole an der Tür, die sich mit einem zischenden Laut öffnete und die Clubbesitzerin ließ Shepard und Liara alleine zurück. "Nun..", bemerkte Shepard, sich räuspernd und dann leicht schmunzelnd. "Das lief doch ganz gut. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin beeindruckt, wie du Aria schließlich doch noch..überzeugen konntest." Die Soldatin ging zu ihrer Gefährtin, die, obgleich natürlich nicht weniger erleichtert und glücklich über den Ausgang der Verhandlung, Shepards implizites Kompliment mit einem ernsten Blick erwiderte. "Okay, okay...," Shepard hob abweichend die Hände. "Ich hebe mir die Komplimente und Schmeichelein lieber für später auf, tut mir Leid. Suchen wir jetzt also lieber schnell einen passenden Babysitter und machen uns dann an die Arbeit." "Ich versichere dir, deine Komplimente nehme ich gerne später an, nachdem wir uns um Shianis Sicherheit gekümmert haben." Liaras ernster Blick wurde bei diesem Satz etwas weicher, lockerer und auch ihre Stimme ließ erahnen, dass sie jenen Teil der Unterhaltung sicher noch zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt fortsetzen würde. Vorerst wollte die Wissenschaftlerin allerdings sicher gehen, dass ihre Tochter in guten Händen war. Es dauert nicht lange, bis schließlich einer von Arias Wachen herein kam, der sie zu dem erwähnten Zimmer führte und ihnen - wenn auch nur eingeschränkt - Zugang zum Kommunikationsnetzwerk gab.  
Die Einrichtung des Raumes ließ sich schnell aufzählen. Ein Bett an der linken Wand, gegenüberliegend eine schwarze Ledercouch, vor der ein kleiner Tisch mit einem Computer stand. Dazu stand in einer Ecke des Raumes ein älteres Kommunikationsterminal. Ansonsten belief sich das restliche Mobiliar auf einen schmalen Schrank samt passender Kommode. Die Wände sowie der Boden waren aus dem selben Metall-Kunststoff-Material, wie der Rest der großen Wohnanlage, die sich hinter dem Aferlife befand. Arias Wache gab Shepard noch die Zugangscodes der Wohnung inklusive einer Information über einen versteckten Zugang, der über mehrere Wartungsgänge und geheime Serverräume auf die Station führte. 

Als die kleine Familie wieder alleine war, hatten Shepard und Liara schnell einen Konsens gefunden, wen sie darum bitten wollten, während ihrer Abwesenheit auf Shiani aufzupassen: Liaras "Vater", Matriarchin Aethyta. Da Liara allerdings direkt damit beginnen wollte, die Stimme der Audionachricht zu entzerren, übernahm Shepard den Anruf. In den Zimmer stand, neben einem Computer, den Liara für sich in Beschlag genommen hatte, noch ein Terminal, das jedoch mit dem Kommunikationsnetzwerkes verbunden war. Die junge Frau stellte eine Verbindung zu ihrem Universalwerkzeug her, tippte ein paar Befehle in die Eingabe des Terminals, öffnete einen gesicherten Kanal und gab die direkte Durchwahl zu Aethyta ein. Es dauerte, ganz zu Shepards Überraschung, nur wenige Sekunden, eher auf der anderen Seite der Verbindung eine Stimme ertönte. Eine sehr wütende Stimme. " Verfluchte Scheiße, Shepard!" ertönte es aus dem Audioausgang des Computers, und ein verzerrt dargestelltes, der schlechten Übertragung geschuldeten, Gesicht der Matriachin erschien auf dem Display. Sie sah so verärgert aus wie ihre Stimme vermuten ließ. "Da kriege ich vor ein paar Stunden die Meldung, eure Kolonie sei in die Luft gejagt worden und erst jetzt habt ihr den Anstand, euch bei mir zu melden?" Die Soldatin verzog aufgrund der Lautstärke und dieser freundlichen Begrüßung kurz das Gesicht. "Tut mir Leid, wir waren in den letzten Stunden ziemlich beschäftigt." erwiderte sie auf den Vorwurf, bemüht, wenigstens ein Stück weit beschwichtigend zu klingen, und die Situation zu erklären. "Diese ganze Sache kam ziemlich...unerwartet..." "Unerwartet? Pah, mich wundert es eher, dass man euch so lange in Frieden gelassen hat. Die Galaxie ist ein ziemlich beschissener Ort, um sich nieder zu lassen." Aethyta sah nicht weniger wütend aus, als sie diese Worte aussprache, und sie machte nicht den Anschein, als würde sie Wert auf eine detaillierte Analyse der Situation legen. Jedenfalls nicht in diesem Moment. "Komisch, bei anderen scheint das aber ganz gut zu klappen..." murmelte Shepard, jedoch mehr zu sich als zu der Asari. "Wie geht es meinem Mädchen? Ist sie unverletzt? Und was ist mit der Kleinen?" hakte die Matriachin weiter nach, ohne Shepard überhaupt großartig die Möglichkeit zu lassen, ihre momente Lage zu erläutern - was der jungen Frau allerdings nur Recht war. "Liara und Shiani geht es gut, keine Sorge." antwortete sie. "Ansonsten würde ich jetzt sicher nicht hier sitzen und Telefonate führen." "Na, das will ich dir auch raten." erwiderte Aethyta, nun durch Shepards Auskunft sichtlich entspannter und lockerer klingend. "Und wie ich sehe, ist an dir auch noch alles dran, gut. Dann könntest du mir ja jetzt endlich erklären, was da überhaupt passiert ist, und wo zum Teufel ihr gerade seid!" Auch wenn das Bild durch die Übertragung verzerrt war, konnte die Rothaarige sehen, wie fordernd der Blick der Matrichachin war, und ihre Stimme hatte erneut einen eher ungeduldigen Tonfall angekommen. Shepard wußte, dass sie sich lediglich Sorgen um sie machte, allerdings wollte sie nicht zuviele Details über die Situation oder ihren Aufenthaltsort über den Kommunikationskanal preisgeben. Zuviele Ohren, die potenziell das Gespräch überwachten und mithörten. "Tja, das ist ein wenig...kompliziert." gab die Soldatin schließlich als Antwort auf die Frage. "Aber unabhängig davon, brauchen wir deine Hilfe. Bist du derzeit auf der Citadel?" Aethyta verzog skeptisch das Gesicht. "Ja, wieso?" antwortete sie knapp. "Sehr gut. Dann werde ich dir gleich ein paar verschlüsselte Koordinaten schicken. Mit der Softeware, die Liara auf deinem Computer installiert hat, kannst du sie entschlüsseln. Nimm das nächste Shuttle zu diesen Koordinaten. Wir holen dich dann dort ab." Während Shepard sprach, war sie schon dabei, einige Befehle auf ihr Universalwerkzeug einzugeben, und auf den Computer zu übertragen. "Tut mir Leid, mehr kann ich dir jetzt gerade und über diese Verbindung nicht sagen. Sobald du hier bist, holen wir das nach." ergänzte sie noch schnell, um einen potenziellen Protest direkt entgegen zu wirken. Sie wußte, dass Aethyta nur ungern im Unklaren gelassen werden wollte, vor allem dann nicht, wenn es um ihre Familie ging. Die Soldatin hörte, wie der Computer der Asari auf der anderen Seite der Verbindung piepte - die verschlüsselten Daten waren bereits angekommen. "So eine Heimlichtuerei sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich, Shepard. Jetzt mache ich mir tatsächlich auch ein wenig Sorgen um dich." Halb im Scherz, halb ernst gemeint, tippte Aethyta auf der Konsole vor ihr, sah dabei jedoch zu Shepard. "Ja, danke. Das weiß ich zu schätzen." erwiderte die Angesprochene, die aufgrund der semihumoristischen Anspielung zwar kurz lächelte, jedoch sekundenspäter wieder ernst wurde. "Wir haben leider gerade ein paar...Probleme, die mich zu diesen Maßnahmen zwingen. Mir gefällt das auch nicht, aber mir bleibt im Moment keine andere Wahl." Aethyta schien einen Moment über ihre nächsten Worte nachzudenken, seufzte dann jedoch. "Na schön, ich packe ein paar Sachen ein und komme zu euch. Ihr scheint ja wieder mal richtig tief in der Scheiße zu sitzen. Hast da wohl ein Händchen dafür, was?" Shepard, die aufgrund dieser Aussage zwar erleichtert war, dass die Asari ihrer Bitte nachkommen würde, wurde allerdings auch gleichzeitig an die belastende Tatsache erinnert, dass Aethyta mit diesen Worten näher an der Wahrheit dran war, als der jungen Frau lieb war. Tatsächlich schien sie die Katastrophen regelrecht anzuziehen und obwohl sie mehr als einmal ihren Hintern für die ganze verdammte Galaxie auf dem Schlachtfeld hingehalten hatte, hatte sie mehr Feinde als Freunde. Diese Erkenntnis ließ sie bitter lächeln. "Ja, scheint so. Das macht mich wahrscheinlich nicht zu der beliebesten Bindungspartnerin, die sich Mütter für ihre Töchter wünschen, hm?" "Um ehrlich zu sein, wäre ich ziemlich enttäuscht gewesen, wenn sich Liara jemand mit einem langweiligeren Leben ausgesucht hätte." Die Matriachin musste kurz lachen, und winkte dann ab. "Wenigstens kann ich mir so sicher sein, dass jeder, der meinem Mädchen was antun würde, direkt eine Kugel zwischen die Augen kriegt. Das gleicht das wieder aus." erwiderte Aethyta. "Außerdem läßt sich schon recht gut damit prahlen, wenn man so ganz nebenbei erwähnt, dass es der Vater der eigenen Enkeltochter war, die den Reapern vor ein paar Jahren ordentlich ihren verdammten, synthetischen Arsch aufgerissen hat." Shepard konnte sich bei diesen Worten tatsächlich ganz gut vorstellen, wie eine derartige Situation aussehen musste, in der die ältere Asari in ihrer gewohnt unverblümten Art herum prahlte. Alleine von der Vorstellung peinlich berührt, kratze sich der ehemalige Commander mit einem verlegenen Räuspern am Hinterkopf. "Okay, okay..ich habs verstanden." kommentierte sie ihre Geste. Es war der jungen Frau stets unangenehm, wenn es um dieses Thema ging. Ja, sie hatte die Galaxie vor den Reapern gerettet, aber zu oft vergaßen die Leute, dass sie das zum einen nicht alleine getan hatte, und zum anderen, das jene letzte Konfrontation mit diesen Kreaturen kein reiner Akt der Nächstenliebe gewesen war. Ihr Hauptantrieb war, all die zu beschützen, die ihr am Herzen lagen, und natürlich auch die Tatsache, dass sie selbst ziemlich wenig Lust hatte, einfach tatenlos herum zu stehen und auf den Tod zu warten. Dazu hatte sich die Soldatin noch zuviel für ihr weiteres Leben vorgenommen - auch wenn diese Vorhaben nun gerade wieder einmal von irgendwelchen wahnsinnigen Bastarden gestört wurden. "Gut, ich pack`mein Zeug zusammen und nehme das nächste Shuttle. Ich melde mich, wenn ich angekommen bin..hoffentlich gibt es da wenigstens was ordentliches zu trinken." "Darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Halt die Augen nach Verdächtigen offen. Wenn irgendwas sein sollte, funk mich auf diesem Kanal an, der ist sicherer als irgendein Universalwerkzeug." gab Shepard durch. "Ich bin keine Anfängerin, Shepard." erwiderte Aethyta ein wenig empört, eher sie nochmal ernst wurde. "Sorge du lieber dafür, dass bis zu meiner Ankunft meinem Mädchen und der Kleinen nichts passiert." Shepard nickte daraufhin nur, was der Matriarchin allerdings Antwort genug war. Sie verabschiedete sich mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, eher sie die Verbindung auf ihrer Seite beendete. Als der Bildschirm schwarz wurde, war von Shepard ein leises, erleichtertes Seufzen zu hören. Es war gut, dass zur Abwechselung mal etwas klappte, ohne erst lange zu verhandeln, irgendwen zu bedrohen oder Umständlichkeiten in Kauf zu nehmen. Sobald Liaras "Vater" auf Omega eintreffen würde, konnte sie endlich aktiv etwas gegen diese ominösen Angreifer unternehmen und ihnen hoffentlich schnell das Licht auspusten. Innerlich kochte Shepard bereits vor Tatendrang und einer impulsiven Gier nach Vergeltung.  
"Das war dann wohl ein gutes Telefonat. Ich bin froh, dass Papa uns hilft, und auf Shiani aufpasst." Liara, die das gesamte Gespräch mitgehört hatte, sah kurz von dem Terminal auf, vor dem sie saß, und auf dem eine ganze Menge Diagnoseprogramme liefen, von denen Shepard keines wirklich verstand, als sie zu ihrer Partnerin rüber schaute. "Ja." antwortete die Angesproche knapp, und stand auf, um zu der Asari zu gehen. "Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Hast du was heraus finden können?" Die Rothaarige warf einen weiteren Blick auf den Bildschirm, dessen Anzeigen ihr jedoch weiterhin rätselhaft blieben. "Nicht viel bislang. Die Nachricht ist verdammt gut verschlüsselt." unzufrieden verzog Liara das Gesicht. "Allerdings vermute ich, dass es ein Turianer war, der die Nachricht aufgenommen hat. Mit Sicherheit kann ich das aber erst sagen, wenn die Diagnoseprogramme durchgelaufen sind." "Wie lange wird das dauern?" hakte Shepard nach, der die Ungeduld ebenso anzumerken war, wie der Wissenschaftlerin. "Schwer zu sagen. Die Hardware dieses Computer ist nicht die neuste, dementsprechend begrenzt sind seine Berechnungskapazitäten." bemerkte Liara trocken, und es war unschwer heraus zu hören, dass sie nicht nur ungeduldig, sondern auch von der Technik mindestens genervt war. "Vielleicht weiß ich in ein paar Stunden mehr." fügte sie schließlich hinzu, nachdem sie noch ein paar Befehle in die Konsole eingeben hatte. "Solange müssen wir wohl warten." Nun stand auch Liara auf, und streckte sich mit einem Seufzen. "Na schön, nutzen wir die Zeit, um Wrex zu kontaktieren. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er schon ganz ungeduldig darauf wartet, dass wir..." Die Soldatin konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden, da plötzlich Shiani - die bisweilen schlafend auf dem Bett gelegen hatte - lautstark nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Es war ein quengelndes Weinen, dass das Paar vernahm und dazu veranlaßte, gemeinsam nach dem Kind zu sehen. Als Liara versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, fiel Shepard ein, dass es mittlweile wahrscheinlich schon weit nach Mitternacht sein musste, sofern sie zuhause auf ihrer Kolonie gewesen wären. Dementsprechend war ihr Frühstück schon viele Stunden her gewesen, und Shiani sicher ziemlich hungrig. "Tja, eigentlich wollte ich ja vorschlagen, dass wir unsere Unterhaltung über Komplimente meinerseits fortsetzen, du schließlich ganz geschmeichelt und verlegen bist, und wir uns daraufhin einen paar schöne Stunden machen...aber ich glaube, ich gehe lieber mal was zu Essen besorgen, bevor die Kleine aus Unmut noch das ganze Zimmer zerlegt." kommentierte Shepard die hörbare Unzufriedenheit ihrer Tochter, die sich zwar auf dem Arm ihrer Mutter ein wenig beruhigt hatte, jedoch noch immer ein verweintes, aber vor allem unzufriedenes Gesicht machte. "Mhm..", Liara war die Mehrdeutigkeit in der Aussage ihrer Freundin natürlich nicht entgangen, und musste trotz ihrer doch recht problematischen Lage schmunzeln, "..vielleicht sollten wir uns für später merken. Wenn wir etwas Zeit für uns haben. Für den Moment wäre es aber wohl tatsächlich gut, wenn sich eine von uns um das Abendessen kümmert." ergänzte Liara ihr Schmunzeln, was Shepard erwiderte, eher sie zustimmend nickte. "Okay, das übernehme ich. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, gibt es nicht weit vom Afterlife einen Imbiss. Da läßt sich bestimmt etwas organisieren." Die junge Frau beugte sich zu ihrer Partnerin und gab ihr einen Kuss. "Danke." erwiderte die Asari, nachdem sich der ehemalige Commander wieder von ihr gelöst hatte. "In der Zwischenzeit werde ich versuchen, Wrex zu erreichen." 

Shepard hatte sich aus dem versteckten Hintereingang des Afterlifes einen Weg auf die Straße vor dem Club gebahnt. Sie hatte sich vor dem Verlassen des überraschend großen Gebäudeskomplexes noch eine obligatorische Pistole von einem der Wachposten geben lassen - nur für den Fall. Auf Omega konnte hinter jeder Ecke irgendeine verrückter Spinner lauern, und die Soldatin hatte nach so einem Tag nur bedingt Lust, sich in solch einem Fall den Weg zum Imbiss mit der bloßen Faust frei zu prügeln. Die Straße vor dem Afterlife war wie immer sehr belebt und voll, und ungeduldige Feierwütige drängten sich zum Eingang des Clubs. Die Türsteher waren ununterbrochen damit beschäftigt, die wartende Menge unter Kontrolle zu halten. Die junge Frau schob sich an der aufgeregten, sich beschwerenden Traube vorbei. Sie schnappte unverständliche Gesprächsfetzen auf, nichts davon war allerdings von Belangen. Als sie jedoch aus dem Gewirr an Stimmen die des Nachrichtensprecher herausfiltern konnte, wurde sie hellhörig. Die galaktischen Nachrichten, die auch auf Omega ununterbrochen und nahezu überall zu hören waren, berichteten anscheinend von dem Angriff auf die Kolonie, von der vernichtenden Zerstörung und nur wenigen Überlebenden. "Wow..hast du das gerade gehört?" kommentierte ein Passant die Nachrichten. "Soll da nicht Commander Shepard leben? Haben sie dazu was gesagt?" fragte ein Baterianer, der neben dem Passant stand, und anscheinend wie viele andere auch auf Einlass in den Club wartete. "Im Extranet steht darüber zwar nichts, aber ich habe auch gehört, dass die Allianz sie da dort stationiert hat. Ob sie es wohl rausgeschafft hat?" "Bestimmt. Wenn die Gerüchte stimmen, dann lebt sie dort mir ihrer Freundin...diese Asariwissenschaftlerin...wie hieß sie noch...? Jedenfalls glaube ich nicht, dass die beiden sich einfach von so einem Angriff überraschen lassen würden..." bemerkte eine dritte Person, ein Turianer. "Wer weiß..ich habe gelesen, dass sie sogar ein Kind haben sollen..vielleicht ist der Commander auch in den Ruhestand gegangen...dann waren sie bestimmt nicht darauf vorbereitet." "Ein Kind? So ein Unsinn..Shepard arbeitet doch noch immer für die Allianz. Du solltest nicht alles glauben, was irgendwer im Extranet geschrieben hat." "Das sagt der Richtige..schreibst du nicht selber ständig irgendwelche Artikel für dieses dubiose Nachrichtenseite?"

Shepard, die dieser Unterhaltung gelauscht hatte, verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Kaum war die Bedrohung durch die Reaper vorbei, schienen die Bewohner der Galaxie nichts besseres zu tun zu haben, als Gerüchte im Extranet zu lesen. Oder selber zu schreiben. Ohne dieses Gespräch zu kommentieren, setze die Rothaarige ihren Weg fort. Der Nachrichtensprecher hielt sich mit Informationen zu dem Angriff relativ bedeckt, außer einigen Vermutungen zu den möglichen Gründen für den Überfall kam nichts mehr darüber, und die Sendung wechselte zu anderen, nicht weniger schlechten Neuigkeiten. Während sie sich weiter ihren Weg bahnte, hoffte sie inständig, nicht erkannt zu werden, denn das Extranet war leider nicht nur voller dummer Artikel über sie, sondern auch voller Fotos und Videos - und das obwohl sie der Presse immer weit aus dem Weg gegangen war. Diese ganze Trubel um ihre Person war ihr mehr als lästig. Um so erleichterter war sie, als sie ohne Zwischenfälle den Imbiss erreichte, der in dem nahgelegenden Marktviertel stand. Eingereiht zwischen zwielichten Händlern und ihren Shops, fast schon versteckt in einer abgelegenen Ecke. Bei einem Blick auf das Angebot, das mit neofarbenen Lettern auf einer Holoanzeige über dem Laden angebracht war, musste die Soldatin feststellen, das über die Hälfte der Gerichte ihr absolut nichts sagten. Einige Namen konnte sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal richtig aussprechen. Um nicht allzuviel Zeit zu verlieren, entschied sie sich für etwas, was sie bereits früher einmal hier bestellt hatte, als sie während ihrer Mission gegen die Kollektoren hier Halt gemacht hatten. Nachdem sie bezahlt und ihre Bestellung inklusive Getränke entgegen genommen hatte, machte sie sich ohne Umwege zurück zum Afterlife. Je schneller sie wieder in dem Club war, desto geringer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, aufzufallen und entkannt zu werden.  
Sie war froh, dass sie ohne Zwischenfälle wieder den gut versteckten Hintereingang erreichte, und unbemerkt von all dem Treiben auf den Straße Omegas in dem Gebäudekomplex verschwinden konnte. Als sie die Tür zu ihrem vorläufigen Quartier öffnete, hörte sie noch, wie sich Liara von Wrex verabschiedete, während sie gleichzeitig bemüht war, das unruhige Energiebündel auf ihrem Schoß zu behalten. "Dada!" erönte es in freudiger Tonlage von Shiani, die sich, nachdem sie Shepard an der Tür sah, endgültig aus dem Griff ihrer Mutter löste, und etwas unbeholfen von dem Schoß der Wissenschaftlerin rutschte. Mit unsicheren, aber zielstrebigen Schritten lief das Kind auf die Soldatin zu, die in die Hocke ging und das Mädchen schließlich hochhob, als es sturtzfrei bei ihr angekommen war. "Na, hast du deine Mummy schön auf Trab gehalten, während ich unterwegs war?" Shepard schenkte der Kleinen ein leichtes, kurzes Grinsen, welches mit einem vergnügt klingenden Laut und kleinkindlichen Gebrabbel erwidert wurde. "Sieh mal, was Daddy organisiert hat. Abendessen. Was tatsächlich schon längst überfällig war, und das wir jetzt schnell nachholen sollten." Demonstrativ hielt der ehemalige Commander ihrer Tochter die weiße Plastiktüte hin. Neugierig griff das Kind nach der raschelenden Tüte, und während Shiani das Knistern jener Verpackung mindestens so spannend fand wie den Geruch von dessen Inhalt, ging Shapard mit der Kleinen auf dem Arm zu Liara rüber, die in diesem Moment das Kommunikationsprogramm beendete. "Sofern das vorhin kein gutes Telefonat war, möchte ich es lieber erst nach dem Essen hören." bemerkte Shepard, allerdings war an ihrem Tonfall und einem leichten Schmunzeln auf ihren Lippen offensichtlich, dass sie das eher scherzhafte meinte. "Nun ja," erwiderte Liara, "..Wrex war natürlich wenig begeistert davon, dass wir es vorziehen, uns erstmal hier auf Omega zu verstecken, anstatt die direkte Konfrontation zu suchen." "Okay, und jetzt der Teil mit den Neuigkeiten bitte." Liara verzog aufgrund dieser Worte ihre Mundwinkel zu einem Anflug eines Lächelns. "Aber er war ebenso natürlich auch nicht untätig in den letzten Stunden. Er hat ein paar aus der alten Crew angefunkt und es sieht ganz danach aus, als würde das tatsächlich eine kleine Wiedersehensfeier werden. Tali und Garrus müßten bereits zu uns unterwegs sein, und außerdem hat er Joker ziemlich schnell dazu überreden können, die Normandy wieder einmal ohne offizielle Erlaubnis aus dem Trockendock zu holen. Mit ein paar alten Freunden an Board. Wrex selbst ist mit Grunt und Jack in diesem Moment in einem Schiff auf dem Weg hier her." Als Liara ihre Zusammenfassung des Gesprächs mit dem Kroganer beendet hatte, konnte Shepard ein Lächeln nicht zurück halten. Sie hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass Wrex es sich nicht nehmen lassen würde, sich einzumischen, aber dass ihre alte Crew und mittlerweile guten Freunde sie bei dieser Sache unterstützen würden, ließ große Zuversicht und ein tiefes Gefühl der Verbundenheit mit ihren ehemaligen Weggefährten aufkommen. Auch wenn die Soldatin natürlich hoffte, dass jene Angelegenheit keine exorbitanten Ausmaße annahm, freute sie sich dennoch, ihre Freunde wiederzusehen. Seit Liara und sie in diese Kolonie gezogen waren, hatten sie nur selten Besuch von den Anderen gehabt, und noch weniger hatten sie selbst die Zeit, weite Reisen zu unternehmen.  
Nun war die Lage allerdings grundlegend verändert. Eine noch unbekannte Gruppe irgendwelcher Spinner wollten sie - höchstwahrscheinlich - umlegen oder alternativ ihre Tochter haben, hatten nahezu die ganze Kolonie in Schutt und Asche gelegt und trieb sich nun irgendwo draußen in der Galaxie herum, wo sie wahrscheinlich ihre nächsten Schritte planten. Vielleicht war es in Anbetracht der Umstände gar nicht so verkehrt, mit möglichst vielen, engen Freunden an der Seite, gar nicht erst auf einen Rückschlag zu warten, sondern gleich die Konfrontation zu suchen.  
"Es ist schön zu wissen, dass auf gute Freunde noch Verlaß ist." Shepard schien nun wesentlich entspannter wie all die Stunden davor, wohlwissend, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr mit dieser diffus bedrohlichen Situation alleine waren. Ihrer Gefährtin ging es ähnlich, auch weil Liara sich nun erheblich sicherer war, dass die junge Frau vor ihr keine unüberlegten Dummheiten machen oder wenigstens dabei nicht alleine auf dem Schlachtfeld stehen würde. "Ja..", bemerkte die Asari mit einem Nicken, "...auch wenn ich mir wünschen würde, dass wir solche Wiedersehen in Zukunft vielleicht auch mal ohne Katastrophenszenario initiieren könnten. So langsam wird das nämlich irgendwie zur Gewohnheit." Die Referenz und Anspielung auf die vergangen Jahre im Kampf gegen die Reaper war offensichtlich, hatte sich doch die Crew der Normandy immer dann wieder zusammen gefunden, wenn die Bedrohung kaum noch abzuwenden war - oder bereits Ausmaße dessen mehr als spürbar waren. So wie jetzt. " Nun ja, immerhin scheinen uns diese Bedrohung wenigstens nicht auszugehen...ansonsten würden wir wohl außer Wrex kaum noch wen zu Gesicht bekommen. Und im Vergleich zur Reaperinvasion ist das hier doch ein netter Spaziergang." erwiderte die Rothaarige, deren Entschlossenheit für einen frontalen Vorstoß zwar nicht gesunken war, nun jedoch erheblich mehr Zuversicht hatte, die Angelegenheit mit Hilfe ihrer alten Kameraden erheblich schneller beenden zu können. Die Asari sah ihre Partnerin mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis und latenter Erheiterung an. "So langsam habe ich den Eindruck, dass du dich tatsächlich ein wenig über diese ganze Situation freust." "Es erinnert mich einfach ein bisschen an früher. Gut, abgesehen davon, dass dieses Mal wenigstens keine übermächtigen Maschinenwesen die gesamte Galaxie zum Frühstück verschlingen." erwiderte Shepard, die bei diesen Worten, und ganz zur Freude des Kindes auf ihrem Schoß, das Essen zunächst aus der Plastiktüten und dann aus der Transportbox holte. "Solange du...," Liara, die eigentlich noch etwas zu Shepards Anmerkungen sagen wollte, hielt inne, als sie ein Blick auf das Essen warf. "Moment...was zur Göttin ist das?" "Essen." antwortete die Soldatin knapp. Dabei drückte sie Shiani einen Löffel in die Hand, den die Kleine nicht selbst aus der vorgesehenen Halterung der Transportbox herausbekommen hatte. "...und was genau ist das drin? Diese Farbe sieht...nicht gut aus." Skeptisch beobachtete die Asari, wie ihre Tochter zwar noch etwas unkoordiniert, aber mit einem vorfreudigen Gesichtsausdruck den Löffel samt grünlicher Pampe zu ihrem Mund beförderte. "Liara...,wenn ich das so genau wüßte, würde ich es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr essen. Aber es schmeckt besser, als es aussieht. Wenn du weiter nur skeptisch auf das Essen schaust, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als dich zu füttern. Also los, probier wenigstens mal." Wiederwillig, aber weil der Hunger größer als die Skepsis war - ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie ihrer Gefährtin nicht den Gefallen tun wollte, sie dazu zu motivieren, sie tatsächlich zu füttern - nahm sich die Wissenschaftlerin nun auch einen der Löffel und probierte. Zu ihrer Überraschung schmeckte es nicht, wie es aussah. Es war...erträglich. Und besser als erwartet.  
"Schade, dabei hätte ich dich gerne gefüttert,..." schmunzelte der ehemalige Commander, "..und dabei vielleicht ausversehen etwas von diesem Zeug auf deinem Oberteil verloren..." "Dir ist aber schon bewusst, dass all meine anderen Sachen vor ein paar Stunden zu einem Haufen Asche verbrannt sind..?" bemerkte Liara etwas trocken. "Ja, genau deswegen fand ich die Vorstellung eigentlich ganz reizvoll." erwiderte Shepard, nun leicht grinsend. "Es gibt nichts, was dir besser steht, als...nun ja..nichts." ergänzte sie ihren Satz, und nun war auch Liara klar, worauf ihre Gegenüber anspielte. "Ich hatte zwar gesagt, dass ich unsere Unterhaltung über Komplimente gerne später weiter führe, aber ich werde dir sicher nicht den Gefallen tun, mich hier und jetzt auszuziehen. Nur zu deiner Erinnerung, wir sitzen hier in diesem furchtbaren Club fest, weil wir uns vor den Leuten verstecken müssen, die heute vormittag unser Zuhause nieder gebrannt habe." erwiderte Liara in einem schon fast strengen, ermahnenden Tonfall, der ihre Partnerin allerdings nicht aus der Ruhe brachte. Im Gegenteil. Shepards Blick blieb ruhig, in ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich eine Mischung aus Entschlossenheit und Zuversicht ab. "Diese Typen sind so gut wie tot. Sobald die Anderen hier auf Omega eingetroffen sind, und das dürfte nur noch ein paar Stunden dauern, werden wir von hier verschwinden und dann werden wir denen einen Besuch abstatten, den sie so schnell nicht wieder vergessen werden." gab die Soldatin als Antwort. "Warum also nicht die Wartezeit dazu nutzen, ein paar....schöne Dinge zu machen?" "Du gibst wohl nie auf,hm?" Liara warf Shepard einen ihrem Tonfall entsprechenden Blick zu, konnte sich ein kurzes Lächeln jedoch nicht verkneifen. Die Asari wußte natürlich selber, wie hartnäckig ihre Gefährtin war. Auch bei derartigen...Angelegenheiten. Häufig liefen solche Unterhaltungen zwischen ihnen schließlich darauf hinaus, dass Shepard bekam, was sie wollte - immerhin war es ja nicht so, dass Liara dem abgeneigt war. Nun allerdings saßen sie, wenn auch nur temporär, wie Geflüchtete auf Omega fest, in einem kleinen Zimmer und darauf wartend, einem unbekannten Feind zu begegnen. Da kam nur bedingt Stimmung bei ihr auf. "Aufgeben gehört leider nicht zu meinen Stärken Liara. Das müsstest du doch mitunter am besten wissen." kommentierte die Rothaarige die Äußerung ihrer Gegenüber, die daraufhin nur leise seufzte, da ihr natürlich klar war, worauf die Soldatin anspielte. "Darüber sollten wir vielleicht nochmal reden, wenn dich nicht gerade irgendwelche wahnsinnigen Leute umlegen wolllen. Dann würde es mir immerhin ein bisschen leichter fallen, deine offensichtliche und manchmal sehr ungesunde Affinität zur Selbstüberschätzung und zweideutigen Bemerkungen mit Humor zu nehmen. "Okay, okay..ich habs verstanden." Shepard hob als nachgebende Geste die Hand, auch wenn ihr Gesichtsausdruck unverändert blieb. "Kümmern wir uns eben zuerst um die Arbeit, und kommen dann erst zum vergnüglichen Teil." Als Liara daraufhin vielsagend lächelte, war auch die Soldatin vorerst zufrieden. Die Beiden widmeten sich wieder ihrem Abendessen, und während Shepard anschließend die Verpackungen und Überreste entsorgte, kümmerte sich Liara um ihre Tochter, die nun wieder satt und zufrieden schien und von ihrer Mutter ins Bett gebracht wurde. Es dauert nicht lange, bis die Kleine eingeschlafen war. Als Shepard zu Liara ans Bett kam, war Shiani bereits tief und fest am schlafen. "Ob sie wohl weiß, was heute alles passiert ist?" fragte die Rothaarige, nun wieder ernst und in Sorge um das Wohl ihres Kindes. Immerhin hatte sie genau wie ihre Eltern ihr Zuhause verloren. "Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete Liara, und nicht weniger besorgt strich sie dem Kind sanft über den Kopf. "Aber ich hoffe, dass sie sich an all diese schlimmen Dinge später nicht mehr erinnern wird. Sie ist noch so klein...eigentlich sollte sie nun zuhause in ihrem eigenen Bett liegen..." Shepard konnte am Gesichtausdruck ihrer Partnerin ablesen, dass sie in großer Sorge und Angst um Shiani war, und auch wenn Liara es nicht ausgesprochen hatte, spürte die junge Frau, wie sehr die Situation Liara um des Kindes Willen belastete. "Hey,.." Shepard legte Liara mit sanfter, aber entschlossener Stimme eine Hand aud die Schulter. "..ihr wird nichts geschehen. Sie ist hier in Sicherheit. Und wenn wir wieder zurück sind, werden wir uns ein hübsches, neues Zuhause für uns drei suchen." Die Angesprochene schloss kurz die Augen, legte dann aber ihre Hand auf die ihrer Gefährtin und sah nicht weniger entschlossen aus, wie Shepard geklungen hatte. "Ich weiß." erwiderte sie, und ein leichtes Lächeln formte sie auf den Lippen der Asari. "Wir kriegen das wieder hin, so wie immer." Shepard nickte zustimmend, erwiderte Liaras Lächeln und gab ihr schließlich einen Kuss. "Mach dir nicht soviele Sorgen. Das soll Falten geben." Die Soldatin konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, die Asari noch ein wenig aufzuziehen, auch in der Hoffnung, die Situation wieder ein wenig aufzulockern. Mit Erfolg. Liaras Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich etwas. "Sagt diejenige von uns, die wahrscheinlich als erste welche kriegen wird." konterte die Wissenschaftlerin. "Abwarten,.." gab Shepard zurück, "..wenn ich Glück habe, erfindet irgendein verrückter Wissenschaftler bis dahin illegale Implantate, die den Alterungsprozess aufhalten, und mich auch die nächsten hundert Jahre so gutaussehen lassen." "Hatten wir nicht vorhin erst über Selbstüberschätzung gesprochen?" Liara konnte nun ein weiteres Schmunzeln nicht verbergen. "Schön möglich...," Shepard, unbeirrt und froh, das Thema vorerst mit einer wesentlich angenehmeren Gesprächswendung überwunden zu haben, griff nun mit beiden Händen an Liaras Hüfte, um sie zu sich zu drehen. "Dagegen kann ich aber leider nichts tun, wenn es um Dinge geht, die ich unbedingt haben möchte." "Nun, vielleicht hast du einige dieser...Dinge ja bereits.." erwiderte Liara mit einem leichten Schmunzeln im Gesicht. Die Soldatin erwiderte dieses Schmunzeln, und zog die Asari näher an sich heran, so dass ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. "Ach wirklich?" hauchte sie in einem provokativen Tonfall gegen die Lippen ihrer Gefährtin, "..das glaube ich aber erst, wenn ich es sehe.." Mit diesen Worten drückte sie Liara einen Kuss auf, so dass diese gar nicht weiter die Gelegenheit hatte, sich zu äußern. Gemessen an ihrer Reaktion, hätte sie das aber wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht getan. Gefühlvoll erwiderte sie den Kuss, der Shepard Antwort genug auf ihren letzten Satz war. Die beiden Liebenden versanken für einige Sekunden in diesem innigen Moment, und erst, als ihnen die Luft knapp wurde, lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Das Paar blickte sich tief in die Augen, und wieder einmal brauchten sie aneinander keine Worte, um sich zu verstehen. "Immer noch meinem Vorschlag von vorhin abgeneigt?" flüsterte der ehemalige Commander. Die Angesprochene musste bei diesen Worten lächeln, wenngleich es vor allem vor Verlegenheit war. Anstatt jedoch verbal zu antworten, legte sie der Rothaarigen eine Hand in den Nacken, zog sie wieder zu sich und küsste sie zärtlich. Ihre andere Hand legte sie auf Shepards Brust, wobei sie sanft, aber denoch bestimmend ihre Partnerin zur der Couch auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers dirigierte. Nach wenigen Schritten dort angekommen, und ohne den Kuss zu lösen, drückte die Wissenschaftlerin die junge Frau auf die Sitzfläche des Möbelstücks, bis sie schließlich komplett unter ihr lag. Über ihre langjährige Gefährtin gebeugt, unterbrach sie nun den Kuss, um ihre Lippen nahe an das Ohr der Soldatin zu bringen. "Du willst also Beweise,hm?" flüsterte die Asari nun in einem ähnlich hauchenden Tonfall zurück. "Die kann ich dir gerne liefern.." Mit diesen Worten setzte die Asari ihre Liebkosungen an Shepards Hals fort, die aufgrund dieser Berührung leise keuchte. Liara wußte genau, wo sie die Soldatin wie berühren musste, um ihr derartige Laute zu entlocken. Shepard blieb trotz ihrer eher passiven Positon nicht untätig. Ihre Hände wanderten über den Körper ihrer Freundin, berührten Schultern, Brust, Hüfte und schließlich das Gesäß der Wissenschaftlerin. Nachdem Liara Shepards Hals mit Küssen bedeckt hatte, suchte sie mit ihren Lippen wieder den Kontakt mit denen der Rothaarigen. Während das Paar in einen weiteren, innigen Kuss versank, verschwanden nach und nach die Kleidungsstücke von ihren Körpern, bis sie schließlich beide keuchend, unbekleidet und innerlich vor Erregung bebend übereinander lagen. "Wenn du weiterhin so laut nach Luft schnappst, weckst du die Kleine noch auf.." Nicht weniger erregt aber offensichtlich amüsiert über die Reaktionen von Liara hielt Shepard, die mit ihrer Hand an jener Stelle des Körper ihrer Freundin war, der im Allgemeinen auch als "Azur" bekannt war, inne. "Halt...die Klappe, und..mach weiter.." brachte die Angesprochene über die Lippen, wobei es mehr ein Keuchen als ein Sprechen war. Ihren Kopf zwischen dem Hals und der Schulter der Soldatin vergraben, war es nun Liara, die unter Shepard lag, und mit ihren Armen den Nacken des ehemaligen Commanders umschlungen hatten. Auch wenn Shepard das Gesicht ihrer Geliebten nicht sehen konnte, konnte sie sich ihren momentanen Gesichtsausdruck gut vorstellen. Die Vehemenz, mit der die leise stöhnende Asari unter ihr ihre Finger in dem Rücken der jungen Frau versenkte, bestätigte Shepards Vermutung nur. "Mhm..ich wäre ja eigentlich eher für einen kleinen Positionswechsel, Frau Doktor..." hauchte Shepard, und wollte in diesem Moment mit ihrem eigenen Körper ein wenig tiefer rutschen, um ihre Hand durch ihre Zunge zu ersetzen. Liara allerdings griff nach ihren Armen und hielt sie von dem "Positionswechsel" ab. "Ich habe..eine bessere Idee.." entgegnete sie mit einem fiebrigen, fast schon gierigen Blick. Eine ihrer Hände setze sich wieder in Bewegung, wanderte von Shepards Arm hinauf zu ihren Schultern und schließlich über die feinen Konturen ihrer Bauchmuskulatur. Die Wissenschaftlerin musste sich erneut eingestehen, dass sie es durchaus sehr attraktiv fand, was sie dort unten ihren Finger ertastete. Als sie mit ihrer Handbewegung auf Hüfthöhe war, legte sie ihre andere Hand an die Wange ihrer Partnerin, die nicht weniger voller Begehren den Blick der Wissenschaftlerin erwiderte. Immerhin konnte sie bereits erahnen, worauf die Asari unter ihr hinaus wollte. Die Beiden schauten sich für einen Augenblick lang tief in die Augen, bis Liara schließlich ihre Augen für einen kurzen Moment schloß. Mit einem verheißungsvollen "Umarme die Ewigkeit" öffnet Liara ihre Augen wieder und ließ ihr und das Bewußtsein ihrer Gefährtin miteinander verschmelzen. Dieser innigste und intimste Akt der Vereinigung war auch nach all den Jahren ihrer Beziehung zueinander immer noch die berauschendste Empfindung, die Shepard je gefühlt hatte. Eine bloße Beschreibung mit Worten würde all den explosiven Gefühlen, die sie in diesen Momenten fühlte, niemals gerecht werden - und Liara ging es ähnlich. Sie hatte zwar keinerlei Vergleichsmöglichkeit, da der ehemalige Commander die erste und wahrscheinlich einzige Person war, mit der sie überhaupt solch eine Intimität teilen würde, aber diese tiefe Verbundenheit übrwältigte sie jedes Mal aufs neue.  
Nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, war Liara meist ziemlich erschöpft und schlief häufig ziemlich schnell ein. So war es auch dieses Mal. Noch erhitzt und erregt, aber sichtlich entspannt sank Liara mit ihrem Kopf auf die Brust ihrer Partnerin, die einen nicht weniger zufriedenen Gesichtausdruck hatte. Bevor Liara gänzlich in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel, griff Shepard noch nach einer Decke, die am anderen Ende der Couch lag, und bedeckte damit ihre beiden vom Liebespiel verschwitzten Körper. Nach einem letzten Kuss auf die Stirn ihrer Geliebten, legte die Rothaarige einen Arm um die bereits schlummernde Asari, und schloß ebenfalls die Augen. Die letzten Stunden hatten auch bei der Soldatin Spuren hinterlassen und mit der Entspannung spürte sie auch eine tiefe Erschöpfung. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf würde ihr wahrscheinlich ebenfalls gut tun, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch die junge Frau von ihrer Müdigkeit überwältigt wurde. 

Noch vom Schlaf völlig benommen, wurde Shepard von unsanften Bewegungen und einem unangenehmen Druckgefühl auf Bauchhöhe aus ihrem nebulösen Traum gerissen. In den ersten Sekunden noch orientierungslos, brauchte die Rothaarige eine kurze Weile, um zu realisieren, was oder besser wer der Grund für dieses unsanfte Aufwachen war. Shiani saß mit einem fordernen Blick und einem vorwurfsvoll klingenden, sich wahrscheinlich wiederholenden "Mami" und "Dada" auf dem noch immer von der Decke bedeckten Oberkörper der Soldatin. Anscheinend versuchte das Kind schon eine ganze Weile, seine Eltern zu wecken. "Shiani...was machst du denn hier...?" murmelte Shepard, die Mühe hatte, nach den wenigen Stunden Schlaf wenigstens soweit wach zu werden, um die Augen offen zu halten. Ihre Tochter antwortete mit einem Wort, das wahrscheinlich eine Aufforderung zum Aufstehen bedeuten sollte, und klang dabei erstaunlich ungeduldig. Mit Mühe lenkte Shepard ihren Blick zur digitale Zeitanzeige des kleinen Computers, der in gelben Lettern 7:23 anzeigte. "Zu früh..." Die Soldatin rieb sich die Augen und sank zurück auf das Kissen. Sie hatte vor dem Einschlafen zwar nicht mehr auf die Uhr geschaut, aber es war sicherlich weit nach Mitternacht gewesen, bevor Liara und sie eingeschlafn waren. Auch wenn es eigentlich keine richtigen Tageszeiten auf Omega gab, da kein Stern in der Nähe der Station war, der für einen Tag-Nacht-Wechsel sorgte. "Dada, los!" kam es von dem kleinen Asarimädchen, das nun begann, unruhig an der Decke zu ziehen. "Hey," Shepard kam ihrer Tochter schnell zuvor, lagen doch sämtliche Kleidungssstücke von ihr und Liara immer noch quer um die Couch herum verteilt, "...die bleibt schön, wo sie ist." Als Shiani daraufhin noch mehr das Gesicht verzog, und nicht den Anschein machte, als würde sie nachgeben wollen, seufzte Shepard schließlich. "Na schön, du hast gewonnen. Aber deine Mummy lassen wir besser noch ein bisschen schlafen." Die jung Frau richtete sich vorsichtig auf, darauf bedacht, dass der Körper ihrer noch immer neben ihr schlafenden Gefährin zugedeckt blieb. Mit einem schnell Handgriff fischte sich Shepard ihre Kleidungsstücke vom Boden, und wenige Minuten später war sie wieder vollständig angezogen. Sie nahm ihre noch immer wartende Tochter auf den Arm, die nun zufrieden die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters genoß. "Jetzt hast du ja bekommen was du wolltest..., aber wahrscheinlich sollte mich das nicht wundern. Wie heißt es doch so schön, der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm,hm?" Mit einem kurzen Schmunzeln musste der ehemalige Commander an die vergangene Nacht denken, und konnte es somit auch ihrer Tochter nicht verübeln, die so hartnäckig und schließlich erfolgreich versucht hatte, ihre Eltern zu wecken. Mit Shiani auf dem Arm ging die junge Frau schließlich zu dem Computer, auf dessen Bildschirm die von Liara vor einigen Stunden gestarteten Diagnoseprogramme aufällig blinkten. Neugierig versuchte Shepard, aus den angezeigten Daten etwas herauslesen zu können, allerdings wurden die Ergebnisse in asarischer Schrift angezeigt, und Shepards Kentnisse über jenes Schriftbild waren zu dürftig, um wirklich etwas verstehen zu können. Es ärgerte sie, dass sie anscheinend warten musste, bis ihre Partnerin aufgewacht und einen Blick auf die Ergebnisse geworfen hatten. Viel Zeit zum überlegen, ob sie Liara nun doch vorzeitig wecken sollte, blieb der Soldatin jedoch nicht. Das Kommunikationsterminal piepte plötzlich laut hörbar, und nach eine kurzen Rauschen war Wrexs tiefe Stimme aus dem Audioausgang zu hören. "Shepard? Hallo? Ich bins, Wrex. Tut nicht so, als wärt ihr nicht da. Ich weiß, dass ihr mich hören könnt." Der Kroganer klang ähnlich ungeduldig wie vorhin noch Shiani, dieses Mal jedoch reagierte Shepard wesentlich schneller. Mit wenigen Schritten ging sie rüber zu dem Terminal, gab ein paar Befehle in die Konsole ein, und öffnete auf ihrer Seite die Verbindung. "Wrex? Schön dich zu hören." antwortete die junge Frau, unbeirrt vom Tonfall des Warlords. "Gleichfalls. Wenn du uns jetzt noch diese verdammte Tür öffnest, können wir mit der Party endlich loslegen!" "Moment..welche Tür?" Irritiert verzog die Soldatin das Gesicht. "Na, die zu eurem kleinen Versteck. Aria hat uns reingelassen." antwortete Wrex und Shepard glaubte, eine gewisse Belustigung in der Stimme des Kroganers zu hören. "Ehm...", die Angesprochene räusperte sich, "...das freut mich natürlich sehr. Gib mir eine Minute, okay?" Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Shepard von dem Computer ab, und ging rüber zu der Couch, wo Liara noch immer tief und fest am schlafen war. Natürlich wollte die Soldatin ihrer Freundin die Peinlichkeit ersparen, unbekleidet auf der Couch liegend ihre Freude in Empfang zu nehmen. Ganz davon abgesehen war der Anblick des nackten Körpers der Asari ein Privileg, dass Shepard ganz für sich alleine beanspruchen wollte. So sehr sie ihre alten Freunde auch liebte, war das etwas, was sie mit niemanden in dieser Galaxie teilen würde. "Liara...?" Mit leiser, sanfter Stimme beugte sich Shepard über die Wissenschaftlerin, und legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. "Zeit zum aufstehen." Der Versuch der jungen Frau zeigte keinerlei Reaktionen. Ihre Gefährtin hatte einen verdammt tiefen Schlaf. "Shepard! Jetzt mach schon diese verdammte Tür auf." ertönte es von draußen. Es war Grunt. "Was treibt ihr denn da drin?" Diese forsch klingende Frage ließ Shepard die Augen verdrehen. Manchmal hatte der junge Kroganer wohl eine Horde Pyjaks auf rotem Sand in seinem Hintern, auch wenn sie ihm es in diesem Moment nur schwer verübeln konnte. Immerhin waren er, Wrex und Jack den ganzen Weg von Tuchanka nach Omega auf ihre Bitte hin gekommen. "Ist ja schon gut, ich komme." erwiderte Shepard. Bevor sie sich jedoch aufrichtete, setze sie Shiani auf Liaras Oberkörper ab. "Okay meine Kleine, ich muss unseren ungeduldigen Besuch in Empfang nehmen." erklärte sie dem Mädchen, dass mit aufmerksamen Blick seinen Vater ansah. "Sorg` du in in der Zeit dafür, dass deine Mummy endlich mal aufsteht." Sie strich dem Kind mit einem leichten Lächeln über den Kopf, das darauf hin erfreut lachte während Shepard hoffte, dass ihre Tochter die Worte vielleicht bereits verstehen würde. Die Rothaarige ließ von der Couch ab, und ging hinüber zur Tür. Mit ihrem Universalwerkzeug scannte sie einmal die Bedienungskonsole der Tür, so dass diese schließlich mit einem zischenden Laut aufging.  
Wrex, Grunt und Jack standen mit durchweg ungeduldigen Gesichtsausdrücken im Flur, und als der ehemalige Commander durch die Tür schritt und somit den Flur betrat, schloß sich hinter ihr direkt wieder der Zugang zu ihrem neuen Zufluchtsort. " Sie haben ja Nerven, uns hier so lange warten zu lassen Shep. Haben Sie etwa noch geschlafen, oder was?" begrüßte Jack ihren alten Captain, die darauf hin mit einem gewohnt lässigen Gesichtsausdruck die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. "Fast. Wie ihr seht, bin ich bereits wach, aber Liara schläft noch. Unabhängig davon, freut es mich euch alle zu sehen." antwortete Shepard. "Eure Kolonie wurde zerstört, ihr müsst euch in diesem Loch verstecken und Liara hat nichts besseres zu tun, als zu schlafen?" Wrex schüttelte den Kopf. "Die hat ja Nerven." ergänzte er seine Geste. "Nun ja, es ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir die letzten 24 Stunden Urlaub gemacht. Ich bin froh, dass sie sich etwas ausruht." gab Shepard von sich, und ersparte sich eine Ausführung über die anderen...Gründe, warum ihre Gefährtin immer noch schlafend im Raum hinter ihr lag. "Wir sind hier um zu kämpfen Shepard!", raunte Grunt, den es als Einziger nicht zu interessieren schien, dass die Asari nicht hier draußen bei ihnen stand. "Wann geht es los? Wer sind unsere Feinde?" Shepard winkte bei diesen sehr aufgeregt klingenden Worten ab. "Ganz ruhig Grunt. Du bekommst noch früh genug die Gelegenheit, ein paar Schädel zu zerstampfen. Bislang wissen wir allerdings noch zu wenig über den Gegner, geschweige denn, wo er sich aufhält." erklärte die Soldatin, die zwar ebenso unzufrieden mit jener Antwort war, im Moment aber sowieso in einem ersten Schritt vorhatte, ihre Freunde über den aktuellen Stand aufzuklären. "Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, wollte doch ihre Freundin sich darum kümmern," kommentierte Jack, und zog ein wenig skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, "..gibt es da etwa noch nichts brauchbares?" "Die Technik hier ist ein bisschen älter..es hat daher ein paar Stunden gedauert, bis Liaras Diagnoseprogramme durchgelaufen waren." Der ehemalige Commander löste die Verschränkung ihrer Arme wieder, während sie sprach. "Dummerweise kann ich diese Daten nicht lesen, und Liara hat bislang noch keinen Blick drauf werfen können. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie aus ihnen was nützliches rauslesen kann. Es ist also nur noch eine Frage von ein paar Stunden, bis wir wahrscheinlich mindestens wissen, mit wem wir es zu tun haben." Wrex nickte, und schien mit dieser Antwort vorläufig zufrieden. "Gut, dann solltest du sie endlich wecken gehen. Um so eher können wir loslegen." "Ich habe einen besseren Vorschlag, Wrex." erwiderte Shepard. "Jede gute Party sollte mit ein paar Drinks anfangen. Gehen wird in den VIP-Bereich des Afterlifes. Dort bringe ich euch auf den neusten Stand, und außerdem müssen wir sowieso warten, bis der Rest der Bande hier ist." "Na hoffentlich gehen die Drinks auch aufs Haus." bemerkte Jack, wobei ihr Tonfall erahnen ließ, dass sie mit dieser Wendung durchaus zufrieden war. "Keine Sorge," versicherte die Soldatin, "darum kümmere ich mich. Ich gehe nochmal schnell nach Liara sehen. Wir treffen uns unten im Club." Mit diesen Worten machte Shepard kehrt, und ihre alten Crewmitglieder setzten sich wieder in Bewegung, den Zugang zum Club ansteuerend.  
Wieder in ihrem vorläufigen Quartier, musste die Rothaarige feststellen, dass Shiani zwar immer noch auf ihrer Mutter saß, ihre Weckversuche allerdings bisweilen erfolglos geblieben waren. Anscheinend war Liara wohl wirklich ziemlich erschöpft gewesen, und Shepard musste mit einem gewissen Unbehagen erneut daran denken, dass ihre Gefährtin im Gegensatz zu ihr keine Kriegerin war - sondern eine Wissenschaftlerin, die sich zwar mit ihrer immensen biotischen Fähigkeiten durchaus gut zu verteidigen wußte, aber trotzdem in einem Labor wesentlich besser aufgehoben war. Und trotz alldem hatte Shepard die Asari wieder einmal in Ereignisse hinein gezogen, die nicht nur wahrscheinlich sehr gefährlich waren sondern vor allem zu der Art von Angelegenheit gehörten, denen Liara sonst wohl eher aus dem Weg gehen würde. Zu allem Überfluß betraf es nun sogar noch ihre gemeinsame Tochter, die in so einer Situation noch viel weniger verloren hatten. Leise seufzend ging der ehemalige Commander hinüber zur Couch und mit einem prüfenden Blick stellte sie fest, dass ihre Gefährtin unberührt von den Versuchen ihrer Tochter noch genauso so da lag wie vorhin. "Ich befürchte, da müssen wir Zwei wohl vorerst ohne Liara zur Partyeröffnung." Die junge Frau beschloss, die Wissenschaftlerin einfach weiterschlafen zu lassen, überzeugt davon, dass sie diese Zeit wohl zum Erholen und Regenerieren brauchte. Die letzten 24 Stunden waren anstrengend gewesen.  
Shepard nahm ihre Tochter wieder hoch, da sie das Kind natürlich in der Zwischenzeit nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen konnte. Bevor sie den Raum wieder verließ, gab sie noch ein paar Befehle in das Kommunikationsterminal ein, Befehle, mit denen potenzielle Anrufe auf ihr Universalwerkzeug umgeleitet wurden. "Na dann, gehen wir besser mal los. Bevor Onkel Wrex noch vor lauter Ungeduld den Club zerlegt." Mit diesen Worten ging Shepard zurück zur Tür, und verließ mit ihrer Tochter das Zimmer. Der Weg aus der Wohnanlage raus und durch den Club dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, obwohl es im Afterlife so voll wie immer war. Liara würde Shepard wahrscheinlich wieder einmal ermahnen und es nicht gut heißen, Shiani mitten durch den Club zu tragen, wo es vor lauter fast nackten Tänzerinnen und betrunkenen Gästen nur so wimmelte. Aber das war der Soldatin immer noch lieber, als ihre Tochter alleine und unbeaufsichtigt in ihrem Zimmer zurück zu lassen. Der VIP-Bereich des Clubs war wenigstens auf einer anderen, unteren Ebene, wo sowohl weniger nackte Haut wie auch wesentlich weniger pöbelnde Gäste waren. Als Shepard jenen bewachten Bereich des Etablisment erreichte, und an den Wachen vorbei in die kleine Halle trat, entdeckte sie ihre alten Kameraden in einer hinteren Ecke sitzend. Die Rothaarige schob sich an einigen tanzenden Gästen vorbei und ging geradewegs zu dem Rundtisch am anderen Ende des Raumes. "Was macht das Kind hier Shepard?" Wrex sah von seinem Getränk auf, und es war offensichtlich, dass er Shianis Anwesenheit weder gut hieß noch sehr begeistert davon war. "Entspann dich Wrex..", erwiderte die Soldatin, und setzte sich. "Ich kann sie immerhin schlecht alleine lassen. Wer weiß, was sie sonst noch mit ihrer Biotik mit der Zimmereinrichtung anstellt." Grunt schnaubte hörbar ungeduldig Luft zwischen seine Lippen durch. "Sie ist ein verdammtes Kleinkind, was kann sie schon anstellen? Kommen wir lieber zur Sache." raunte der jüngere Kroganer, der sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, seine Kampfeslust zu verbergen und zog eine grimmige Mine. Jack lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander. "Dieses Gör hat wahrscheinlich schon jetzt genug biotische Energie, um den ganzen Laden zu zerlegen. Und bei dem Vater würde es mich auch nicht wundern, wenn es das auch tun würde, wenn gerade niemand hinsieht. Da würde ich sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht aus den Augen lassen." bemerkte die Biotikerin mit einem leicht höhnisches Gesichtsausdruck. Sie ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihren ehemaligen Captain ein wenig aufzuziehen, galt dieser Kommentar doch in erster Linie Shepard. Wrex musste aufgrund dieser Worte kurz lachen. "Das würde Aria sicher freuen. Wir sollten es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen. Wäre ein gutes Aufwärmtraining für die eigentliche Schlacht." Shepard rieb sich, als Reaktion auf die Kommentare ihrer Freunde, die Stirn, eher sie ihre ehemaligen Crewmitglieder mit ernsten Blick ansah. "Es freut mich ja zu hören, dass ihr immer noch mit Vorliebe Witze auf meine Kosten macht, aber wir haben im Moment ein paar ernste Probleme. Was übrigens auch der Grund ist, warum wir gerade hier an diesem Tisch sitzen. Ich brauche bei dieser Sache ein wenig Unterstützung. Und Feuerkraft." Alle in der Runde nickten. "Was hast du ihnen bereits erzählt Wrex?" fragte die junge Frau an den Clanführer gerichtet. "Nicht viel. Liara war bei unserer letzten Unterhaltung nicht sehr gesprächig." antwortete der Kroganer. "Sie hat mir lediglich erzählt, dass irgendwelche Vollidioten eure Kolonie in einen Haufen rauchender Asche verwandelt haben. Und das diese Leute anscheinend hinter dir her sind..und hinter der Kleinen. Die scheinen es echt Ernst zu meinen." Wrex beendete seinen kurzen Bericht mit einem verärgerten Grunzen. "Exakt. Da bedroht jemand meine Familie und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich das ungern alleine durchziehen will. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es schon viel zu lange her ist, dass wir ganz wie in alten Zeiten ein paar Kugeln verteilt haben." Shepards Blick wurde finster, und alle Anwesenden war spätestens jetzt klar, dass ihr ehemaliger Captain bereit war, alles zu tun, um diese unbekannten Feinde für immer von der Sternenkarten zu radieren. Die Soldatin erzählte anschließend, was vor und nach dem letzten Telefonat zwischen Wrex und Liara geschehen war, von dem Deal mit Aria, von Liaras Vorhaben, die Audionachricht nach so vielen Informationen wie möglich zu untersuchen und schließlich davon, dass Matricharin Aethyta während dieser Zeit auf Shiani aufpasste. Während Jack und Wrex an einigen Stellen Nachfragen äußerten, schien Grunt nur darauf zu warten, endlich loslegen zu dürfen, was er zwischen der Besprechung mehr als einmal erwähnte. Als Shepard soweit alle Neuigkeiten und relevanten Informationen mit ihren alten Freunden geteilt hatte, erönte ein lautes Piepen aus ihrem Universalgerät. Schon bei einem Blick auf die Holoanzeige erkannte sie an dem eingehenden Gerätecode, dass es Liara war. Die Rothaarige tippte einen Befehl ein, um den Anruf anzunehmen, kam allerdings nicht dazu, auch nur ein Wort zur Begrüßung zu sagen. "Bei der Göttin, wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt? Ist Shiani bei dir? Und wo bist du gerade?" Liara klang wütend, und Shepard konnte es ihr nicht einmal verübeln. Wahrscheinlich würde sie nach den Erlebnissen der letzten Stunden auch nicht sehr begeistert sein, wenn sie beim Aufwachen niemanden mehr vorfinden würde, der beim Einschlafen noch bei ihr war. "Entspann dich Liara, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich dachte, du würdest ein paar Stunden Schlaf gut gebrauchen können, also habe ich mit Shiani unseren Besuch vorerst alleine in Empfang genommen." versuchte die junge Frau ihre Gefährtin zu beruhigen. "Besuch?" kam es in einem fragenden Tonfall von der Wissenschaftlerin. "Sind Wrex und die anderen etwa schon da?" "Yep. Wrex, Grunt und Jack, um genauer zu sein. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass der Rest der Truppe auch bald hier sein wird. Wir brauchen also langsam ein paar Hinweise. Und einen guten Plan." antwortete Shepard knapp. "Ich verstehe. Ich habe bereits einen Blick auf die Daten geworfen. Allerdings würde ich das nur ungern über diese Leitung besprechen. Wo seid ihr im Moment?" Liara klang nun wesentlich ruhiger, und Shepard war erleichtert, dass der anfängliche Zorn der Asari wohl verflogen war. "Wir sind im Afterlife. Im VIP-Bereich." informierte sie ihrer Partnerin. "Okay, ich komme zu euch..," hörte sie Liara durch den Audioausgang ihres Universalgeräts sagen,"..moment..heißt das, du hast Shiani mit in diesen furchtbaren Club genommen?" Shepard verzog bei diesen Worten das Gesicht, sie ahnte, was nun kommen würde und hatte eigentlich gehofft, dem aus dem Weg zu gehen. "Naja...du hast noch geschlafen, und ich..." wollte die Soldatin erklären, allerdings wurde sie von einer nun wieder verärgerten Liara unterbrochen. "Manchmal habe ich wirklich den Eindruck, dass du vergisst, dass deine Tochter erst zwei Jahre alt ist. Aber darüber reden wir später noch. Ich komme zu euch." Auch ohne Liara zu sehen, hörte Shepard bei Liaras Tonfall heraus, dass sie ziemlich verärgert war. "Wrex? Tu mir bitte den Gefallen, und pass auf, dass meine manchmal verantwortungslose Freundin wenigstens während der Anwesenheit ihrer kleinen Tochter keine Tänzerin zum Tisch bestellt. Danke." Mit diesen Worten schaltete Liara die Verbindung von ihrer Seite aus ab, und sichtlich peinlich berüht von ihrer letzten Aussage, räuperte sich die Soldatin. Jack, die offensichtlich sehr amüsiert war über den Verlauf des Gespräch, konnte sich ein latent höhnisches Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. "Die hat Sie ja ganz schön unter dem Pantoffel, Shepard. Schade, dabei wollte ich Ihnen gerade eine der Stripperinnen spendieren." "Sehr witzig Jack, wirklich." erwiderte die Angesprochene sarkastisch. "Was hat der Doktor denn gegen die Tänzerinnen?" bemerkte Grunt trocken, der anscheinend Liaras Reaktionen nicht nachvollziehen konnte. "Hätte sie halt mitkommen sollen..." Wrex warf dem jüngeren Kroganer einen zureichtweisenden Blick nach diesen Worten zu. "Liara hat Recht. Das hier ist kein Ort für ein Kind. Und diese Plörre, die sie hier Alkohol nennen, ist auch nicht gut. Wir sollten uns nach Liaras Ankunft einen anderen Besprechungort suchen." gab der Warlord von sich, und wandte sich dabei wieder an Shepard. "Kaum blühen die Kroganer wieder auf, fällst sogar du mir in den Rücken? Wrex, ich bin erschüttert." Die Stimme der Soldatin ließ erahnen, dass sie ihre Äußerung nur halb so ernst meinte, wie der Inhalt vermuten ließ, auch wenn sie mit so einer Ansage von Wrex tatsächlich nicht gerechnet hätte. Dieser winkte ab. "Hey, ich sitze immerhin hier in diesem schäbigen Club und lasse meine ganzen Nachwuchs alleine, nur um dir dabei zu helfen, deinen Hintern - wieder mal - aus der Scheiße zu holen. Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass ich das nicht für jeden tun würde." "Das weiß ich in der Tat zu schätzen, danke." erwiderte die Soldatin mit einem leichten Schmunzeln. "Aber eigentlich geht es dir doch nur darum, ein paar Schädel zu spalten." Wrex verzog vielsagend den Mundwinkel, und wolle gerade etwas erwidern, als Shepard aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie die Eingangstür des VIP-Bereiches aufging und Liara in die kleine Halle trat. Mit schnellen, zielstrebigen Schritten kam die Asari zu ihrem Tisch, und nach einer knappen Begrüßung und einer Entschuldigung für ihre Verspätung, setzte sie sich neben Shepard an den Tisch. "Garrus hat sich vor ein paar Minuten bei mir gemeldet. Er und Tali sind bald hier. Joker ist mit Edi und James ebenfalls bereits in den Terminus-System, und ich vermute, dass auch mein Vater innerhalb der nächsten Stunde auf Omega ankommen wird. Sobald wir vollständig sind, sollten wir uns einen anderen Ort suchen...mit weniger Ohren, die mithören können...und weniger nackter Haut." Bei ihren letzten Worten sah die Asari mit einem vielsagenden Blick kurzzeitig zu ihrer Gefährtin, die diesen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden hatten. Shepard vemerkte sich als imaginäre Notiz, Liara besser nicht mehr darauf anzusprechen. Und generell auch besser nicht mehr auf das Afterlife. Über die Daten, die Liara ausgewertet hatte, wollte die Wissenschaftlerin vorerst nicht sprechen, bis sie den Ort der Besprechung gewechselt hatten. Allerdings verbrachte die kleine Gruppe die Wartezeit damit, Thesen über die vermeintlichen Angreifer auszutauschen, erste Angriffspläne zu schmieden und Grunt regelmäßig zu ermahnen, die Füße still zu halten. Wie Liara vorher gesagt hatte, meldete sich nach gut einer halben Stunde Garrus auf ihr Universalwerkzeug, mit der Ankündigung, dass Tali und er an einem der Landedocks der Station standen. Liara instruierte ihre alten Freunde, zum Afterlife zu kommen. Dort würde Shepard sie abholen, und der ehemalige Commander wagte es aufgrund Liaras Stimmung ihr gegenüber nicht, dieser impliziten Anweisung zu widersprechen. Somit verließ die illustere Runde den VIP-Bereich, und als sie auch den Hauptraum des Afterlifes hinter sich gelassen hatten, nahm Liara ihrer Partnerin das Kind ab, das bis dahin auf dem Arm seines Vater getragen wurde. "Ich gehe mit den Anderen schon mal vor." kommentierte sie ihre Tätigkeit. "Garrus und Tali sind sicher gleich auf dem Vorplatz." Ihr letzter Satz war mehr eine implizite Aufforderung an Shepard, die ihre zwei alten Freunde wie abgesprochen aufsammeln sollte. Ihre Gefährtin wollte auf jene Anweisung erst etwas erwidern, beließ es dann jedoch dabei, und nickte schließlich lediglich. "Ich hole sie ab, dann kommen wir nach." "Gut." Damit wandte sich die Asari von der jungen Frau ab, und folgte dem wartenden Dreiergespann in die Wohnanlage hinein, während Shepard den Club verließ, um zum Vorplatz zu gelangen. Dort warteten bereits Garrus und Tali, zwar etwas abseits der wartenden Menge, aber Shepard entdeckte sie trotzdem direkt - ein Turianer und eine Quarianerin zusammen fielen auf Omega selbst in dieser Masse an Passanten ziemlich schnell auf. Erfreut ihre beiden alten Freunde nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen, auch unabhängig von den momentanten Umständen, ging sie die Treppen vor dem Clubeingang hinunter und auf direkten Wege zu ihren ehemaligen Weggfährten. Die Begrüßung war herzlich, und Garrus und Tali freuten sich nicht weniger als Shepard über dieses unerwartete und kurzfristige Zusammentreffen. Da die Beiden jedoch noch dürftiger informiert waren als Wrex und dessen Anhang, konnte Garrus sich nicht lange mit seinen Fragen zurückhalten und auch Tali forderte Shepard auf, genau zu erzählen was eigentlich los war. "Wrex hat nur gesagt, dass du wahrscheinlich schon wieder in ziemlich großen Schwierigkeiten steckst und Hilfe brauchst. Aber was ist denn nun wirklich los?" Bei den Worten "schon wieder" zog Shepard skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Das klingt ja so, als würde ich andauernd in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten stecken..." gab die Rothaarige punktuell als Antwort, während sie mit den zwei Freunden an ihrer Seite zurück zum Club ging. "Nun ja..," Garrus warf ihr einen Blick von der Seite zu,"..ein abtrünniger Specter, die Geth, die Kollektoren, eine Selbstmordmission, der Kampf gegen die Reaper...um nur mal die offensichtlichen "Schwierigkeiten" zu nennen.." fügte er der Kopfbewegung in seinem üblichen trockenen Tonfall hinzu, und Shepard verstand, worauf der Turianer mit dieser Anmerkung hinaus wollte. "Nicht zu vergessen, all die anderen Momente, in denen du beinah fast gestorben wärst..und einmal ist ja sogar das passiert..in gewisser Weise." ergänzte Tali, die ihrer Stimme nach zu urteilen weniger beeindruckt über die Tatsache war, dass Shepard trotz ihrer und Garrus Feststellungen noch am Leben war. "Okay, ja. Zugegeben, ich habe in den letzten Jahren nicht das sicherste Leben geführt. Aber nach der Vernichtung der Reaper habe ich, jedenfalls nach meinem Wissen, nichts angestellt, was jemanden dazu bringen würde, eine ganze Kolonie niederzubrennen." gab der ehemalige Commander als Rechtfertigung von sich. "Nun ja, imerhin hat man euch drei Jahre in Ruhe gelassen...eine verhältnismäßig lange Zeit." Nun war es Shepard, die Garrus einen vielsagenden, ihrer Antwort entsprechenden Blick zuwarf, während sie durch die Eingangstür zum Club traten. "Ich werde auf keinen Fall zu lassen, dass diese Typen das Leben meiner Familie bedrohen. Dieses Mal geht es um Schwierigkeiten, die zwar nicht die ganze Galaxie bedrohen, wo ich aber trotzdem ein paar gute Freunde an meiner Seite gebrauchen könnte. Vor allem dann, wenn sie bewaffnet sind." Der Turianer nickte zustimmend. "Keine Sorge, wir sind hier um zu helfen..auch wenn ich es sehr begrüßen würde, erstmal genau zu erfahren, was überhaupt los ist." "Du sagtest, jemand bedroht euch? Also auch Liara und euer Kind?" Shepard nickte mit einem finsteren Blick. "Exakt. Wären wir nicht spontan nach Tuchanka geflogen, hätte uns dieser Angriff ziemlich überrascht. Und wahrscheinlich wären wir auch nicht so unbeschadet davon gekommen. Diese Typen hätten es mit Sicherheit in Kauf genommen, Shiani oder Liara damit umzubringen." Mit jedem Wort wurde die Mine der jungen Frau düsterer. "Glaubst du, sie wollten so an dich heran kommen?" fragte Garrus nach. "Ich weiß es nicht, und eigentlich ist es mir auch egal. Viel wichtiger ist, dass wir heraus finden, wo die Kerle sich aufhalten, so dass wir ihnen einen kleinen Besuch abstatten können. Und zwar einen von der Sorte, den sie nicht wieder vergessen werden." antwortete Shepard, und schob sich dabei an einigen Gästen vorbei, die in Haupteben des Afterlifes wollten. "Das ist dann wohl der Punkt, wo du unsere Hilfe brauchst, habe ich Recht?" bemerkte Tali, die dicht hinter Shepard lief. "Genau. Da wir noch nicht wissen, mit wem wir es zu tun haben, will ich nur Leute dabei haben, denen ich voll und ganz vertrauen kann. Es geht immerhin um Liara und Shiani, da werde ich keine unnötigen Risiken eingehen." Die kleine Gruppe ließ den großen Raum hinter sich, und marschierten unbemerkt von den Blicken der Clubgäste hoch zu Arias Separee, um von dort zur Wohnanlage zu gelangen. "Bevor wir vor lauter Kugeln um den Ohren nicht mehr dazu kommen - wie läuft es eigentlich auf Rannoch? Habt ihr wirklich die Zeit, uns hier auszuhelfen?" Shepard war zwar darauf fokussiert, die Angelegenheit möglichst schnell aus der Welt zu schaffen, wußte aber ebenso gut, dass die erneute Kolonialisierung des ehemaligen Heimatplanten der Quarianer ein nahezu unvorstellbarer Kraft- und Zeitaufwand war, der Tali sicherlich sehr in Anspruch nahm. Bei ihrem letzten Funkgespräch, dass schon einige Monate her war, gingen die Arbeiten zwar gut voran, aber Schwierigkeiten gab es ja immer. "Soweit ich weiß, läuf im Moment alles den Umständen entsprechend gut. Derzeit bin ich aber gar nicht an den direkten Arbeiten beteiligt." antwortete Tali, worauf hin Shepard sie mit einem fragenden Blick ansah. "Nun ja, Garrus und ich sind mit einer kleinen Truppen in den Terminus-Systemen unterwegs, um Ressourcen zu..organisieren." Die Quarianerin betonte ihr letztes Wort auf diese spezielle Art und Weise, die Shepard dazu brachte, einfach nicht weiter nachzufragen. Jedenfalls nicht, was diese Ressourchenbeschaffung betraf. "Schön zu hören, dass ihr anscheinend noch zusammen unterwegs seid. Ich habe in der letzten Zeit leider nicht mehr soviel von euch oder dem Rest der alten Truppe mitbekommen." erwiderte die Rothaarige, und fand diese Tatsache durchaus bedauerlich. Es gab Momente, da hatte sie ihre Gefährten schon vermisst. "Schon in Ordnung Shepard. Du hast jetzt immerhin andere Prioritäten." mischte sich Garrus in das Gespräch ein und sah seinen Captain mit einem verständnisvollen Blick an. "Ganz davon abgesehen, hält mich Liara bei unseren regelmäßigen Gesprächen auf dem Laufenden. Und ich sie." bemerkte Tali, als wäre es eine reine Selbstverständlichkeit. "Ihr tauscht euch regelmäßig aus? Das hat Liara mir nie erzählt. Wußtest du davon Garrus?" Irritiert blickte Shepard wieder zu Garrus, der neben ihr her ging. "Nein," antwortete der Turianer und zuckte anschließend mit den Schultern, "..aber wahrscheinlich ist das auch besser so. Wer weiß, was für peinliche Geschichten die Beiden dabei erzählen." Als ihr alter Freund diese Worte aussprach, konnte sie nicht abstreiten, dass er damit wahrscheinlich mehr Recht hatte, als ihr lieb war. Das machte die Rothaarige zwar nicht weniger neugierig, aber um Tali weiter darüber zu befragen, hatten sie nun keine Zeit mehr. Sie standen vor der Tür zu ihrem temporären Quartier. "Wenn wir diese Typen erledigt haben, sollten wir uns vielleicht bei ein paar Drinks mal zusammensetzen. Ich habe das Gefühl, wir haben einiges nachzuholen." Während Shepard sprach, gab sie über ihr Universalwerkzeug einen Befehl für die Steuerung der Tür ein, um ihnen Zugang zu der Räumlichkeit zu verschaffen. Nach wenigen Sekunden öffnete sich der Zugang, und Shepard trat mit Garrus und Tali ein. 

Auch wenn der Anlass keiner von der Sorte war, über den man sich freute, war die Begrüßung herzlich und die Freude groß, als die ehemaligen Crewmitglieder der Normandy sich wiedersahen. Da Wrex genug damit zu tun hatte, sein Volk immer wieder daran zu erinnern, dass sie diese zweite Chance auf den Wiederaufbau der Kroganer nicht vergeuden durften, und Tali und Garrus wiederrum seit drei Jahren nahezu ununterbrochen bei der Rekolonialisierung von Rannoch halfen, hatten sich die alten Freunde lange Zeit nicht gesprochen, geschweige denn gesehen. Nach jener Begrüßung verteilten sich die Anwesenden auf die wenigen Sitzmöglichkeiten des Zimmers. Liara, die mit Tali, Garrus und Wrex auf der Couch saß, hatte auf dem Tisch vor ihr den kleineren Kommunikationscomputer mit dem größeren Terminal verbunden, auf welchem über Nacht die Diagnose- und Analyseprogramme über die Sprachnachricht gelaufen waren. Bevor die Wissenschaftlerin auf die Daten einging, fasste sie nochmal kurz die Ereignisse zusammen, damit auch alle Anwesenden auf dem selben Stand waren. Anschließend gab sie einige Befehle auf dem Computer ein, und die Audionachricht wurde erneut abgespielt - dieses Mal jedoch ohne die Verzerrung. Als die Tonspur auslief, und nur noch Rauschen zu hören war, schloß Liara die Audioanwendung. "Ich habe diese Stimmfrequenz mit Daten aus meinen..Archiven abgeglichen, und den dazu gehörigen Namen heraus gefunden. Es handelt sich um einen Turianer, der unter dem Namen Vitus bekannt ist. Laut meinen Quellen war er die letzten Jahrzehnte in diversen Söldnergruppen aktiv, bis er vor einigen Jahren plötzlich von der Bildfläche verschwand. Seid der Reaperinvasion gab es keine Hinweise mehr auf seine Existenz, bis..nun ja..bis zu dieser überaus charmanten Nachricht. Ich konnte verschiedene Aufenthaltspunkte von ihm zurück verfolgen, allerdings basieren diese Angaben auf alten Daten. Darüber hinaus hat er in der unmittlebaren Zeit vor der Reaperinvasion ziemlich große Geldsummen in nebulöse Forschungsprojekte fließen lassen. Sämtliche Transaktionen liefen zwar immer über Mittelsmänner, lassen sich aber letztlich immer zu seiner Person zurück verfolgen." Shepard, die bisweilen mit verschränkten Armen neben Grunt an der Wand gelehnt hatte, hörte an der Stimme ihrer Partnerin, dass irgendetwas die Asari beunruhigte, was sie vorerst anscheinend für sich behalten hatte. "Es ist gut zu wissen, wem wir bald ein paar neue Luftlöcher zum atmen verpassen werden, aber ohne einen Hinweis auf seinen aktuellen Aufenthaltorts hilft uns ein Name leider auch nicht weiter." bemerkte Wrex mit grimmiger Mine. "Stimmt..," die Soldatin nickte zustimmend,"..und nur aufgrund eines Namens von einem anscheinend unbedeutenden Ex-Söldner wärst du nicht so unruhig und besorgt. Ich höre es doch an deiner Stimme..was hast du noch heraus gefunden, Liara?" Sie sah zu ihrer Gefährtin, die erst unsicher, dann aber schließlich mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck einen weiteren Befehl auf der Konsole eingab, worauf hin sich ein Fenster mit einer Miniaturversion der Galaxiekarte öffnete. Ein unscheinbares System am Rande der Außenzone war mit einem roten Kreis markiert. "Als ich heute morgen einen Blick auf die Daten geworfen habe, habe ich von einer mir bislang unbekannten Quelle diese Koordinaten bekommen. Wer auch immer der Absender war, hat es einerseit geschafft, sich in mein System zu hacken, um an die Informationen über die Sprachnachricht zu kommen und scheint andererseits zu wissen, wo sich dieser Vitus derzeit aufhält. Erst hielt ich es für eine sehr offensichtliche Falle oder Ablenkung und habe Feron gebeten, diese Information zu überprüfen. Während wir im Afterlife waren, hat er gezielt die Archive durchsucht, und bei unserer Rückkehr vorhin habe ich von ihm die Nachricht erhalten, dass diese Koordinaten zu einer geheimen Forschungsstation gehören, dessen Existenz jedoch verdammt gut geheim gehalten wurde. Es hätte wahrscheinlich Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen gedauert, dies aus all den Datenmengen des Archivs heraus zu holen, wenn wir diesen konkreten Hinweis nicht bekommen hätten." berichtete Liara, und es war offensichtlich, dass sie zwar noch immer misstrauisch war, allerdings nicht an der Echtheit jener Information zweifelte. "Okay.." Jack war die erste, die sich wieder zu Wort meldete. "Und was genau heißt das jetzt? Dieses ganze Gerede über irgendwelche Datenfeeds und Informationen geht mir auf die Nerven." "Ich würde das ganze ja mal so zusammenfassen, dass wir entweder dieser Information trauen, und darauf hoffen, dass es keine Falle ist, oder wir gehen davon aus, dass es einer von diesen Leuten war, der uns die Koordinaten gegeben hat, damit wir direkt zu ihnen nach Hause kommen." resümierte Garrus, der für einen Turianer überraschend nachdenklich dabei aussah. "Letzteres kann ich, trotz meiner Skepsis, ausschließen. Es ist nahezu unmöglich, sich in mein System zu hacken und ich bezweifel sehr, dass irgendwelche ehemaligen Söldner dazu in der Lage wären. Ohne enorme Kenntnisse über das Hacken von Systemen und dass Umgehen von intelligenten Firewalls kommt man nicht einmal annährend an meine Daten ran." erwiderte Liara. "Also haben wir es anscheinend mit einem extrem begabten und intelligenten Hacker zu tun, der euch ein bisschen unter die Arme greifen wollte..?" hakte Tali nach, mehr fragend als feststellend. "Möglicherweise. Ich vertraue allerdings nur ungerne Daten, dessen Quelle ich nicht kenne und halte es nicht für klug, diesen Informationen einfach blind zu vertrauen." Liara, die als Shadow Broker regelmäßig und in einem ziemlich großen, gewaltigen Umfang mit Informationen und Daten handtierte, wußte nur zu gut um die Gefahren unbekannter Quellen. Und dessen Konsequenzen daraus. "Was spielt das für eine Rolle, von wem die Daten sind? Wir haben einen Anhaltspunkt, das genügt mir. Sobald Aethyta hier ist, besorgen wir uns Ausrüstung und brechen auf." warf Shepard mit fest entschlossener Stimme ein, die kein Spielraum für Zweifel ließ. Die Soldatin hatte sich bereit entschlossen, und jeder im Raum wußte, dass es nahezu unwahrscheinlich war, sie wieder von dieser Entscheidung abbringen zu können. "Die ersten vernünftigen Worte, die ich hier gehört habe." schnaubte Grunt zufrieden. "Das ist inakzeptabel und dumm." entgegnete ihre Gefährtin aufgebracht, auch wenn sie mit so einer Reaktion des ehemaligen Commanders gerechnet hatte "Wir wissen nicht, wer uns diese Information zugespielt hat. Es könnte immer noch eine Falle sein, und ganz davon abgesehen, wissen wir noch immer nicht, mit wem genau wir es zu tun haben." "Wir haben einen Namen und einen Ort. Das reicht mir, um zu wissen, was zu tun ist. Ich werde hier sicher nicht sitzen und abwarten, bis diese Typen im schlimmsten Fall an unsere Tür klopfen." Shepard blieb sturr, selbst als Liaras Blick zu einer verärgerten Mine wechselte. "Du lieferst dich damit wie auf einem Silbertablett aus, wenn wir diese Basis unvorbereitet stürmen. Das werde ich nicht zulassen." Die Asari stand auf, als ob sie damit ihren Worten Nachdruck verleihen wollte, allerdings zeigte dies bei der Angesprochnene nicht die erhoffte Reaktion. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die Soldatin stützte sich von der Wand ab, und ihre bislang zwar angespannte, aber ruhige Körperhaltung passte sich nun ihrer Stimmung und ihren Worten an. "Diese Typen haben einen Kampf heraufbeschworen und den werden wir ihnen jetzt liefern. Wenn wir jetzt handeln, haben wir vielleicht eine Chance, sie zu überraschen. Und die werde ich mir nicht entgehen lassen!"  
Keiner der Anwesenden hatte sich bislang in das Gespräch zwischen den Beiden eingemischt, da nun aber die Stimmung im Raum spürbar gereizt war, räusperte sich Garrus hörbar, der die latente Befürchtung hatte, dass die Situation ohne Eingreifen eskalieren würde - und das würde im Moment relativ wenig weiterhelfen. "Wollt ihr vielleicht einen Moment für euch, um das zu klären? Ihr findet doch sicher eine bessere..Lösung, als bei einem Streit den ganzen Club zu zerlegen. Aria würde das übrigens sicher nicht sehr gefallen..." bemerkte der Turianer, in der Hoffnung, die Lage etwas zu entspannen. "Wir müssen doch sowieso warten, bis Joker mit der Normandy eintrifft..ihr könntet solange einen Spaziergang machen. Wir kümmern uns in der Zeit um die Ausrüstung." ergänzte Tali schnell, da sie es ebenso wenig wie Garrus auf einen Streit ankommen lassen wollte und den Eindruck hatte, dass ein wenig Zeit zum Reden ihren beiden Freunden wahrscheinlich ganz gut tun würde. Shepard musste sich eingestehen, dass sie tatsächlich vorerst zum Warten gezwungen waren. Ohne Schiff und ohne Waffen würden sie nicht weit kommen und darüber hinaus war Aethyta auch noch nicht eingetroffen. Beides ärgerte den ehemaligen Commander. Sie hasste es, zu warten, allerdings konnte sie im Moment ebenso wenig etwas daran ändern - auch wenn sie am liebsten sofort aufgebrochen wäre. "Ich sage das nur ungern, aber für eine Weile hängen wir hier wohl noch fest." meldete sich nun Wrex zu Wort, dem das Missfallen ähnlich offensichtlich anzusehen war die Shepard. "Aber Tali hat Recht. Während wir zusehen, dass wir genug Ausrüstung zusammen bekommen, solltet ihr zwei vielleicht mal ne`Pause machen." Der Kroganer stand auf und sah dabei zu Liara und Shepard. "Ein bisschen haben wir zwar von Zuhause mitgebracht, aber es kann sicher nicht schaden, noch mehr mitzunehmen. Munition, Sprengstoff, Panzerung..davon gibt es hier auf Omega sicher genug. Gehen wir einkaufen." Mit diesen Worten marschierte der Warlord zur Tür, und als Shepard und Liara nahe gleichzeitig Worte des Protestes äußern wollten, schnitt Garrus ihnen schnell und für ihn ungewöhlich bestimmend das Wort ab. "Niemand hat etwas davon, wenn ihr Zwei euch im Kampf vor lauter Stress lieber streitet, anstatt euch auf unsere Feinde zu konzentrieren. Seht zu, dass ihr eure Unstimmigkeiten klärt, ansonsten fliegen wir ohne euch. Also nutzt die letzten Stunden lieber, um etwas Luft zu holen. Wir kümmern uns um den Rest." Der Turianer folgte Wrex nun zum Ausgang des Raumes. Tali, die direkt nach Garrus von der Couch aufstand, ging rüber zum Bett, auf dem Shiani saß, die freudig und aufgeregt in die Hände klatsche, als die Quarianerin sie hochnahm. "Du hast doch sicher auch Lust, mal ein bisschen rauszukommen, nicht wahr?" fragte sie an das Kind gewandt, das diese Worte mit kindlichen Freudeslauten beantwortete. "Dachte ich es mir doch...und weil du viel zu niedlich bist, um da Nein zu sagen, werden wir dich wohl mitnehmen müssen." Tali ging mit Shiani auf dem Arm hinter Garrus her, die Widerworte der Eltern unbekümmert ignorierend. Auch die anderen ehemaligen Crewmitglieder verließen schließlich den Raum, noch eher Shepard oder Liara wirklich darauf reagieren konnte. Keine zwei Minuten später stand das Paar alleine in ihrem Quartier. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, bis Liara schließlich resigniert seufzte. Shepard, die nicht wußte, ob sie nun entrüstet oder verärgert sein sollte, entschied sich - mit einer Mischung aus beidem - dem geäußerten Vorschlag ihrer Freunde zu folgen. "Na schön, da uns jetzt vorerst ebenfalls eine Crew fehlt, können wir die Zeit auch genauso gut nutzen, um zu reden." Die Rothaarige sah zu ihrer Gefährtin, die nicht unbedingt weniger wütend als vorhin aussah, aber innerlich mindestens genauso erleichtert war, dass sie ihr.."Gespräch" nun wenigstens unter vier Augen fortführen konnten. "Gehen wir eine Runde?" kam nun die Frage von Shepard, bemüht ihren Ärger vorerst beseite zu schieben. Obwohl die Soldatin noch immer überzeugt war, dass ein schneller Überraschungsangriff die bessere Alternative zu weiteren Recherchen war, sah sie trotzdem ein, dass ein stoisches Beharren ohne klärendes Gespräch wahrscheinlich nur zu weiteren Streiterein führen würde - und das konnten sie in ihrer aktuellen Situation nicht gebrauchen. Die Angesprochene nickte schließlich. "Okay." 

Es war nach dem Angriff auf die Kolonie das erste Mal, dass sie wirklich Zeit für sich hatten - und vor allem für ein richtiges Gespräch. Die letzten 24 Stunden waren Liara und Shepard entweder damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich um einen Plan und weitere Schritte zu bemühen oder ein wachsames Auge auf ihre Tochter zu haben. Da ihnen nun beide "Aufgaben" unfreiwillig vorerst abgenommen worden waren, wollte Shepard die Chance nutzen, und mit ihrer Partnerin über ihren kleinen..Disput sprechen. Das Paar ging eine Weile ziellos durch die Straßen um das Afterlife, bis die Soldatin schließlich an einem verhältnismäßig und relativ ruhigen Platz stehen blieb. Shepard lehnte sich an das Geländer der Plattform, von welcher sie einen weiten Ausblick auf die einzelnen Stationsarme von Omega hatten und sah sich kurz um. Ein paar ausgelagerte Transportshuttles standen am Rande der Plattform, und zwischen willkürlich abgestellten Lagerkisten trieben sich einige Arbeiter herum, die allerdings so sehr beschäftigt waren, dass sie die Beiden kaum bemerkten. Liara blieb stehen, als sie bemerkte, dass auch Shepard nicht weiterging und stellte sich schließlich neben ihre Partnerin. Für einen kurzen Moment schwiegen beide, dann allerdings setzen beide nahezu gleichzeitig zu einem Satz an, in dem sie den Namen der jeweils anderen aussprachen. Shepard ließ Liara daraufhin den Vortritt, und deutete ihr mit einer Kopfbewegung an, weiter zu sprechen. Die Asari senkte ihren Blick, und seufzte leise, eher sie ihren eben begonnen Satz fortsetzte. "Ich wollte vorhin nicht so...überreagieren. Es tut mir Leid." "Ja, mir auch." erwiderte die Rothaarige, worauf hin die Wissenschaftlerin ihren Blick kurz hob und rüber zu Shepard sah. Shepard wiederum hatte Mühe, jenen Blick ihrer Geliebten zu deuten. In Liaras Gesicht zeigte sich eine Mischung aus Zweifel und Sorge. "Manchmal fällt es mir schwer, dir diese Worte zu glauben. Ich weiß, dass du am liebsten sofort in diese Basis stürmen würdest, um dort alle Verantwortlichen zu töten, weil das nun mal deine Art ist, Probleme zu lösen. Dir ein Ziel suchen, loslaufen und schießen. Ganz egal, wie schlecht die Chancen auch stehen mögen." Die Asari senkte wieder ihren Kopf und ihr Blick ging ins Leere. Es schien, als würde sie sich an all die zahllosen Situationen erinnern, die beispielhaft für ihre Worte standen. Auch Shepard wandte ihren Blick nun ab, unsicher, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Liara hatte Recht. Schließlich zuckte die Soldatin mit den Schultern und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Tja, du kennst mich gut. So bin ich eben. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sich dieser Teil von mir endlich mal ein wenig zur Ruhe setzt, nachdem die Reaper nun Geschichte sind." erwiderte Shepard, bevor ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernster wurde. "Aber anscheinend lag ich da falsch. Worüber ich allerdings nicht sehr traurig bin. Niemand bedroht meine Familie, und ich bin es leid, darauf zu warten, diesen Leuten zu zeigen, was mit denen passiert, die dumm genug sind, es doch zu tun." "Deine Familie hat davon aber nicht viel, wenn du dich unüberlegt in den Kampf stürtzt, und getötet wirst!" kam es nun in einem für Shepard unerwartet energischen Tonfall von Liara, und wie vorhin in ihrem Quartier klang die Asari fast schon verärgert. "Genau das ist es, was ich meine. Wie kannst du davon ausgehen, dass es tatsächlich ein guter Plan ist, einfach blindlinks in eine unbekannte Basis von unbekannten Gegner zu laufen..noch dazu, wenn diese Leute ganz offensichtlich geäußert haben, dass sie an deinem Leben interessiert sind?" "Naja..," gab die Angesprochene in einem eher unbeeindruckten Tonfall von sich,"...es ist ja nicht so, als wäre mir das früher nicht auch ständig passiert. Im Grunde ist es das selbe wie in den letzten Jahren. Irgendwer bedroht die Galaxie, will mich aus dem Weg schaffen und am Ende hat Losstürmen und Schießen immer ganz gut geklappt." rechtfertigte sich die junge Frau. "Es ist aber nicht das selbe wie früher." Liara klang nun nicht mehr nur verärgert, sie sah nun auch mit einem entsprechenden Blick zu Shepard. "Gemessen an Saren, den Kollektoren oder den Reapern mögen diese Leute vielleicht nur eine marginale Bedrohung für die Galaxie sein, aber im Gegensatz dazu haben sie es direkt auf dich abgesehen. Und zwar nicht in einem Ausmaß wie all die anderen vor ihnen, die dich töten wollten. Sie haben eine ganze Kolonie innerhalb kürzerster Zeit ausgelöscht und sie kennen deinen größten Schwachpunkt, den sie nun gegen dich ausspielen." Liara schloß bei ihren letzten Worten die Augen und es schien, als würde all der Ärger in der Stimme der Asari verflogen zu sein. Stattdessen sprach sie in so einem gebrochenen, fast schon verzweifelten Tonfall weiter, den Shepard schon sehr lange nicht mehr von ihrer Gefährtin gehört hatte. "Shiani und ich...deine Familie. Sie scheinen um jeden Preis zu wollen, dass du ihnen blind vor Wut in die Arme läufst. Und anscheinend geht ihr Plan wohl auch auf." Als Liara ihren Satz zuende gesprochen hatte, hatte Shepard den Eindruck, als würde die Asari sich irgendwie..schuldig oder mindestens verantwortlich fühlen, und diese Vermutung erzeugte bei dem ehemaligen Commander ein sehr unbehagliches Bauchgefühl. Auch die Worte der Wissenschaftlerin spielten dabei eine Rolle, so dass sie einen Moment brauchte, um darüber nachzudenken. Bislang hatte sie lediglich überlegt, wie sie diese Leute am schnellsten erreichen und umlegen konnte. Natürlich war ihr ebenso bewußt, dass diese Angelegenheit gefährlich war, aber das sie dabei tatsächlich ernsthaft verletzt oder gar umkommen könnte, war ihr nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Es waren wahrscheinlich immerhin lediglich ein paar verrückte Söldner, die wohl einen Groll gegen sie hegten - wie so viele andere Leute in der Galaxie auch. Die Vorstellung, dass sie eine ausgeklügelte Falle in der Basis erwarten würde, hielt sie daher für relativ unwahrscheinlich. Trotzdem fühlte sich Shepard nicht gut, als sie sah, wie Liara die Situation wirklich mitnahm. "Liara..ich.." wollte die Rothaarige zu einer Antwort ansetzen, allerdings wurde sie von ihrer Partnerin unterbrochen. "Es war schon früher schwer, zu sehen und auszuhalten, wie du ständig beschossen wurdest, und mehr als einmal dem Tod näher als dem Leben warst...ich habe mir damals immer eingeredet, dass es wahrscheinlich unvermeidbar ist, wenn man die gesamte Galaxie vor einer Invasion mächtiger Maschinenwesen retten muss..aber dieses Mal..dieses Mal tust du das nicht für die Galaxie..es fühlt sich viel persönlicher an..soviel näher.." Liara hatte noch immer ihren Kopf gesenkt. "...alleine der Gedanke, dass dir etwas geschehen könnte, ist unerträglich..ich will so etwas nicht nocheinmal durchmachen.." Shepard war direkt klar, worauf die Asari anspielte. Zweimal wäre Shepard immerhin tatsächlich fast gestorben..und einmal ist es ja sogar - technisch gesehen - auch passiert, wobei sie nun lediglich darüber spekulieren könnten, ob etwas davon anders verlaufen wäre, wenn der ehemalige Commander vorsichtiger gewesen wäre. Die Aussage, dass sich ihre aktuelle Situation hinsichtlich der Motivation und der persönlichen Betroffenheit jedoch von all den vorherigen Situationen unterschied, war ein Punkt, den auch Shepard einsah, bislang allerdings kaum wirklich beachtet hatte. "Es wird schon nichts passieren, Liara. Wir gehen da ja nicht alleine rein. Mit genug Waffen und Panzerung, und dem Vorteil, dass wir nun schneller als erhofft heraus gefunden haben, wo sie ihre Basis haben, wird das sicher kaum gefährlicher als ein Spaziergang." versuchte Shepard die Asari aufzumuntern, immerhin war sie von dem, was sie sagte, ziemlich überzeugt. "Woher nimmst du diese Sicherheit? Wir wissen noch immer nicht, was uns dort erwartet. Und wir wissen beide, dass die Galaxie voller böser und unangenehmer Überraschungen steckt." kam es in einem vorwurfsvollen Tonfall von Liara zurück, und es war offensichtlich, dass sie diese überzeugte Sicherheit ihrer Gefährtin nicht teilte. Im Gegensatz zu ihren letzten Antworten, musste Shepard nun nicht lange überlegen, was sie auf diese Frage antworten wollte. Sie drehte sich zu Liara und nahm die Hände der Asari in die ihre. Mit einem entschlossen, klaren Gesichtsausdruck sah sie die Wissenschaftlerin an, die aufgrund dieser Reaktion mit einem unsicheren und leicht irritierten Blick zu der Soldatin sah. "Woher ich diese Sicherheit nehme?" widerholte Shepard die Frage, bevor ihre im Gesicht abzulesende Entschlossenheit von einem angedeuteten, aber dennoch sanften Lächeln ergänzt wurde. "Wenn ich Glück habe, lebe ich dank der ganzen Tech in meinem Körper noch 150 Jahre. Und die will ich irgendwo ganz langweilig und spießig auf einem Liegestuhl in der Sonne verbringen, neben dem wunderschönsten Lebewesen, was mir je begegnet ist, und mit einem Haufen aufgedrehter, blauer Kinder, die draußen im Garten allerlei Unsinn treiben...und uns den letzten Nerv damit rauben. Ich werde es ganz sicher nicht zulassen, dass diese Typen mir das versauen. Die nicht, und auch sonst niemand. Und das ist eine verdammt gute Motivation, mich da draußen nicht umlegen zu lassen." Der ehemalige Commander wirkte noch entschlossener und überzeugter als vorhin, und so, wie sie ihre letzten Worten ausgesprochen hatte, schien sie keinerlei Zweifel zu haben. Liara obgleich jener Worte berührt, hatte Mühe, ihrerseits die Zweifel einfach so beseite zu schieben. Nichtsdesto trotz wurde ihr in diesem Moment wieder einmal bewußt, dass jene stoische Entschlossenheit und Sturrheit eine Eigenschaft war, die den ehemaligen Commander ausmachte..und in gewisser Weise auch auszeichnete. Egal wie schlecht oder unvorhersehbar die Chancen auf einen Sieg waren, wenn Shepard sich ein Ziel gesetzt hatte, wurde es trotzdem verfolgt und letztenendes erreicht. Die Asari musste sich eingestehen, dass sie die Soldatin dafür schon seit ihrer ersten Begegung bewundert hatte. Nach all den gemeinsamen Jahren und überstandenen Schwierigkeiten war jedoch auch jedes Mal die Sorge gewachsen, dass genau diese Eigenschaft irgendwann dafür verantwortlich sein würde, das Shepard ihr Leben verlieren würde. "Danke, das ist schmeichelhaft..aber leider nur bedingt tröstlich. Du wirst dich trotzdem wieder blindlinks in die Gefahr stürtzen, und ich muss dabei zusehen. Kannst du wirklich nicht verstehen, dass ich genau aus diesem Grund lieber erst genau heraus finden will, mit wem wir es zu tun haben, und was uns dort erwarten wird?" erwiderte Liara schließlich, wobei sie allerdings schon weit aus ruhiger klang wie noch zu Beginn des Gesprächs. "Doch, natürlich kann ich das verstehen. Aber ich glaube immer noch, dass du dir zuviele Gedanken machst. Im besten Fall erwarten uns ein paar unkoordinierte und überraschte Söldner, die mich einfach nur nicht leiden können, die aber kaum die Gelegenheit haben werden, ihre Dummheit zu bereuen. Im schlimmsten Fall wissen die, dass wir kommen und sind vorbereitet, aber trotzdem nicht besser als wir. Sollte dem so sein, halte ich dann gerne wieder meinen Hinter auf dem Schlachtfeld hin, ganz wie in alten Zeiten, während Wrex und die Anderen den Rest erledigen." kommentierte Shepard Liaras Einwurf, und klang dabei nach Liaras Geschmack ein wenig zu amüsiert. "An deinem Hintern hat aber weder eine Kugel noch sonst irgendjemand was verloren." entgegnete die Asari, dieses Mal allerdings wesentlich entschlossener,"..außer mir. Shepard musste aufgrund dieser letzten Worte ein wenig schmunzeln. "Okay, ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Ich verspreche, vorsichtig zu sein und diesen für dich resiervierten Körperteil von mir, soweit es möglich ist, aus gefährlichen Situationen rauszuhalten wenn du dir dafür weniger Sorgen machst." Liara lächelte leicht, als Shepard ihren "Vorschlag" äußerte, allerdings zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesichtsausdruck noch immer die Besorgnis ab. "Es würde mir leichter fallen, diesen Vorschlag anzunehmen, wenn wir uns besser auf diesen Angriff vorbereiten könnten." erwiderte sie schießlich ,worauf hin die Soldatin skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog während sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. "Moment...'könnten'? Ich dachte es ginge hier eher um ein 'würden'..?!" hakte der ehemalige Commander nach, da sie ihre Gefährtin gut genug kannte, um zu wissen, dass sie ihre Worte immer sehr bewußt wählte - auch in diesem Fall. "Sowohl als auch." antwortete Liara, und während sie sprach, aktivierte sie ihr Universalwerkzeug. Shepard verfolgte mit ihrem Blick die Handbewegungen der Asari, die auf der Holoanzeige herum tippte. "Vom offensichtlichen 'nicht wollen' deinerseits einmal abgesehen, hat Feron bei einer ersten, eher oberflächlichen Recherche nichts über diese Leute herausfinden können. Ich bin mir jedoch relativ sicher, dass irgendwo tief in den Datenarchiven etwas zu finden sein würde..daher habe ich Feron gebeten, weiter zu suchen." "Und?" kam es knapp, und immer noch ein wenig skeptisch von der Rothaarigen. "Nun ja..," Liara betrachte für einen kurzen Moment die Anzeige auf ihrem Universalwerkzeug während Shepard lediglich mutmaßen konnte, was auf all den Miniaturbildschirmen angezeigt wurde. Wahrscheinlich Nachrichten von Feron, Datenfeeds und Unmengen an Informationen. "Selbst wenn ich Feron direkt bei der Recherche unterstützen würde, würden wir wahrscheinlich Wochen brauchen. Mit Edis Hilfe ginge es sicher nochmal ein wenig schneller, aber garantieren könnte ich das natürlich nicht." erläuterte die Asari, ihren Blick noch immer auf die Anzeigen gerichtet. "Macht das eine Diskussion über unser weiteres Vorgehen nicht überflüssig? Was mich übrigens direkt zur nächsten Fragen bringt: Warum erzählst du mir das?" bemerkte Shepard in einem nachfragenden Tonfall. "Weil sich genau ab hier unsere Vorgehensweisen sehr konträr unterscheiden." Liara sah kurz auf, und warf ihrer Gefährtin einen vielsagenden Blick zu, eher sie mit einigen Befehlen die Holoanzeigen auf ihrem Universalwerkzeug wieder schloss. "Ich würde es vorziehen, auf Edi zu warten, um weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen...selbst wenn das bedeuten würde, noch länger hier auf Omega zu bleiben. Es wäre natürlich auch ein Risiko, da wir unsere Anwesenheit hier mit Sicherheit nicht für immer geheim halten könnten." Liara seufzte leise, und für einen Moment hatte Shepard den Eindruck, als wäre die Sorge ihrer Partnerin in Resignation umgeschwungen. "Allerdings kenne ich dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass du eine so lange Wartezeit niemals akzeptieren würdest. Das verärgert mich zwar, aber weiter darüber zu streiten würden auch nichts daran ändern. Dazu kommt, dass es tatsächlich ein Vorteil sein könnte, diese Leute mit einem direkten Angriff zu überraschen..auch wenn ich vermute, das sie mit einer derartigen Aktion rechnen werden." ergänzte sich die Asari, und implizit war bereits heraus zu hören, dass Liara sich wohl Shepards Entscheidung fügen würde. Shepard löste die Verschränkung ihrer Arme wieder, und sah ihre Gefährtin für ein paar Sekunden schweigend an. Schließlich lächelte sie. "Wir schaffen das...so wie immer. Und ich verspreche dir, ich werde vorsichtig sein." Die Soldatin war weiterhin zuversichtlich und obwohl die Asari noch immer nicht gänzlich überzeugt und beruhigt war, war wenigstens ihr Zorn soweit verflogen, dass sie sich ebenfalls ein leichtes Lächeln abringen konnte. Gerade, als Liara noch etwas sagen wollte, ertönte ein lauter Signalton aus ihrem Universalwerkzeug. Einen kurzer Blick auf die Holoanzeige und einige eingetippte Befehlszeilen später informierte Liara die fragend schauende Soldatin vor ihr darüber, dass sie gerade eine Nachricht von ihrem Vater erhalten habe - Matrichachin Aethyta war vor wenigen Minuten auf Omega gelandet. "Joker hat übrigens auch eine Nachricht geschickt...sie sind gerade in einer privaten Landebucht angedockt. Anscheinend auf Befehl von Aria." berichtete Liara weiter, klang allerdings bei ihren letzten Worten eher misstrauisch. Shepard Laune hingegen verbesserte sich zusehend, wobei schwer abzuschätzen war, ob es an den Neuigkeiten lag oder an der Konsequenz, die daraus resultierte. Endlich, nach all den Stunden des Wartens, waren alle Beteiligten auf Omega angekommen und somit auch alle nötigen Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen. "Sehr gut. Das spart uns Zeit." Die Soldatin sah mit entschlossener Mine zu ihrer Gegenüber, bevor sie Wrex über einen gesicherten Kanal anfunkte, um ihm die Anweisung zu übermitteln, dass sie sich alle wieder in ihrem Quartier treffen sollten. Die Reaktion des Kroganers war nicht überraschend - die Vorfreude und Ungeduld auf den bevorstehenden Kampf ließ den Warlord das Gespräch schnell wieder beenden. Wahrscheinlich würden sie noch vor Shepard und Liara wieder in ihrem Versteck sein. Liara hatte in der Zeit ihrem Vater ebenfalls die Information über ihren Treffpunkt zukommen lassen. "Wir sollten Wrex und die Anderen nicht warten lassen,..gehen wir." Der ehemalige Commander wollte sich direkt in Bewegung setzen, allerdings griff Liara nach ihrem Arm, was Shepard dazu veranlasste, in ihrer Bewegung inne zu halten. "Was ist los?" fragte die junge Frau mit einer Mischung aus Ungeduld und Irritation nach. Liara sah sie für einen Moment eindringlich an, hielt sie weiterhin fest, um sie am Weitergehen zu hindern. "Denk an dein Versprechen.." antwortete Liara, ruhig aber dennoch nicht weniger eindringlich als ihr Blick. "..bitte." Die Angesprochene schien einen Moment zu überlegen, und anstatt verbal etwas auf diese Erinnerung zu erwidern, beugte sich Shepard zu Liara, und gab ihr einen Kuss. "Versprochen." flüsterte sie schließlich, nachdem sie ihre Lippen wieder voneinander gelöst hatten und lehnte ihre Stirn sanft gegen die ihrer Gefährtin. Für einen Moment verharrte das Paar in dieser Position, so, als würden sie diesen wahrscheinlich vorerst letzten Augenblick der Ruhe noch einmal ganz für sich und miteinander teilen wollen. "Okay..wir sollten wahrscheinlich langsam wieder zurück..sonst legen die Anderen noch ohne uns los.." schmunzelte Shepard schließlich, auch wenn sie natürlich wußte, dass diese Befürchtung nie eintreten würde. Liara nickte. "Gut..gehen wir." bemerkte sie zustimmend, und damit machten sich die Beiden auf den Weg zurück zum Afterlife. 

Bei ihrer Ankunft waren ihre alten Weggefährten bereits bei ihrem temporären Versteck im Afterlife, neu dazu gestoßen waren nun auch Joker, EDI und James. Die Besorgungen - Waffen, Panzerung und Munition - standen in Transportkisten verstaut in einer Ecke des Raumes, und Shepard ahnte schon bei einem Blick darauf, dass Wrex wohl keine Kosten gescheut hatte, um aus diesem Wiedersehen eine ziemlich explosive Party zu machen. Der ehemalige Captain begrüßte die drei neu dazu Gestoßenen, und nachdem sich die kurze, aber ehrliche Widersehensfreude gelegt hatte, gab es für Joker, EDI und James nochmal eine prägnante Rekonstruktion der Ereignisse. EDI bot direkt ihre Hilfe an, als Liara die unsichere Lage mit ihrer immer noch unbekannten Informationsquelle erwähnte, worauf hin Shepard jedoch abwinkte. "Danke, aber das ist nicht nötig. Wir haben einen Ort und einen Namen, und im besten Falle sogar erheblich schneller, als diese Typen es vermuten. Diesen Vorteil werden wir nutzen, um ihnen einen schönen, netten Besuch abzustatten denn ich möchte nicht abwarten, bis die an unsere Tür hier klopfen." erwiderte die Soldatin. "Sobald Aethyta hier ist, werden wir uns auf den Weg machen." Grunt, der neben Shepard stand, schien zu grinsen bei diesen Worten, die wie Musik in seinen Ohren waren. Wrex hingegen sah kurz rüber zu Liara, vermutlich, um abzuschätzen, in wie weit sie die Anweisung ihrer Gefährtin teilte. Der Warlord kannte die Asari mittlerweile so gut, dass er an ihrem Blick ablesen konnte, dass sie zwar nicht wirklich zufrieden mit diesem Vorgehen war, sich dem aber fügte. Schließlich nickte er. "Okay..," kommentierte er schließlich, "..dann können wir ja schon mal anfangen, die Sachen auf die Normandy zu laden. Um so schneller können wir aufbrechen." Nun war es Shepard, die eine zustimmende Kopfbewegung machte. "Gute Idee." Mit diesen Worten ging die junge Frau rüber zu den Kisten, nahm sich eine davon und marschierte direkt aus dem Raum. Direkt hinter ihr verließen Wrex, Grunt, James und Jack das Zimmer, ebenfalls mit dem neu erworbenen Frachtgut auf den Armen. Zurück blieben Liara, Tali, EDI, Joker und Garrus, die sich die Mühe sparten, hinterher zu laufen, da bereits sämtliche Behälter von den Anderen mitgenommen wurden. "Das ist ja fast wie in alten Zeiten, was?" Joker sah überraschend gut gelaunt aus, als er sprach und es machte fast den Eindruck, als freute er sich über die Umstände. "Ein paar böse Typen durch die Galaxie jagen, eine feindliche Basis infiltrieren, Explosionen...da werde ich glatt ein wenig nostalgisch." Der Pilot grinste leicht, legte allerdings sofort eine reuevolle Mine auf, als Liara ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu warf. "Okay...gut. Dann tue ich eben so, als wäre mir mein neuer Job als Ausbilder lieber, anstatt wieder mit alten Freunden ein wenig aufzuräumen.." "Das wir uns unter solchen Umständen wiedersehen, scheint tatsächlich zu einer schlechten Angewohnheit zu werden." bemerkte Garrus, der zwar ebenso wie Joker nichts gegen derartige "Aufräumarbeiten" einzuwenden hatte, jedoch genauso gut Liaras Sorge nachvollziehen konnte. "Ich freue mich ja auch, dass wir uns endlich mal wiedersehen...", Liara seufzte leise, und wandte ihren Blick von Joker ab, "..es ist nur..diese ganze Situation kam so..unerwartet. Wir wissen noch immer nicht, mit wem wir es wirklich zu tun haben und wer uns diese Koordinaten zugespielt hat. Es könnte genauso gut eine Falle sein." Den Anwesenden war diese Möglichkeit natürlich bewusst, und für einige Sekunden musste alle daran denken, welche Konsequenz dies im schlimmsten Fall haben könnte. "Ach kommt schon!" Joker schob die bedrückenden Gedanken beseite und winkte ab. "Wir sind schon mit viel schlimmeren Sachen..und Dingern fertig geworden. Nutzen wir die Zeit lieber, um uns ein wenig zu unterhalten. Garrus, Tali, was habt ihr die letzten Jahre so getrieben, seid ihr noch zusammen unterwegs und wie schlagen sich eigentlich die Geth als neue Nachbarn?" Um die bedrückte Stimmung wieder ein wenig aufzulockern, versuchte der Allianzpilot soviele Fragen wie möglich in seinem Satz unterzubringen, bevor ihn jemand unterbrechen konnte. Tatsächlich waren zumindestens die beiden Angesprochenen ganz froh um den forcierten Themenwechsel ihres alten Freundes, und standen ihm daher gern Rede und Antwort.  
Währendessen trug der andere Teil des Teams die Transportenkisten in den Lagerraum der Normandy, und nicht nur Shepard überkam ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit, als sie das Schiff betreten hatten. Nachdem sie ihre Fracht verstaut hatten, ließ sich der ehemalige Captain des Schiffes es sich nicht nehmen, eine kleine Runde durch jenes Schiff zu gehen, an dem so viele alte Erinnerungen hingen, und das für Shepard eine lange Zeit so etwas wie ein Zuhause für sie war. "Wirst du etwa nostalgisch, Shepard?" Wrex, der ihr weniger Minuten später aus dem Frachtraum gefolgt war, trat hinter die Soldatin, und ließ wie sie seinen Blick durch das KIZ wandern. Shepard konnte sich ein kurzes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und verschränkte locker die Arme vor der Brust. "Vielleicht. Aber du hast sie doch mindestens genauso vermisst wie ich, habe ich Recht?" Als Antwort kam nur ein leises Grummeln von dem Walord, was die junge Frau als Zustimmung wertete. Für einige Augenblicke verharrten die beiden alten Freunde wortlos im KIZ, das einst das strategische Zentrum in der Schlacht gegen die Reaper war. Es war Shepard, die diese Stille wieder brach. "Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht, Wrex." sagte sie mit einem flüchtligen Blick zu dem Krieger. "Aber ich habe so eine Ahnung, dass wir alle hier bald wieder etwas mehr Zeit miteinander bringen werden." Nun zeichnete sich auch auf dem Gesicht der Kroganers der Anflugs einen Lächelns ab. "Ganz so wie früher, was?" erwiderte er, und sein Tonfall verriet, dass er dieser Vorstellung nicht ganz abgeneigt war. "Da kommt was Großes auf uns zu Shepard. Darauf verwette ich meinen Hintern. Und deinen." Seine letzten Worte klangen ernster wie seine vorherigen, und Shepard nickte. Sie wollte gerade ihrer Geste etwas hinzufügen, als Grunt sich über den Funktransmitter meldete. "Wir sind fertig. Gehts jetzt endlich los?" Ungeduldig wie immer wartete er bereits mit den Anderen im Frachtraum. Alles war verladen und entsprechend verstaut. "Wir sind unterwegs." antwortete Shepard knapp, und mit einem vorerst letzten Blick auf das Kommandozentrum verließen sie und Wrex den Raum wieder - denn nicht nur Grunt konnte es kaum abwarten, endlich loszufliegen.

Als Shepard samt Team wieder in das vorläufige Quartier kam, war bereits Matriachin Aethyta dort, die von Liara gerade die Ereignisse der letzten Stunde rekonsturiert bekam. Nachdem Aethyta darüber im Bilde war, warum sie von Liara und Shepard nach Omega gebeten wurde, stimmte sie selbstverständlich zu, solange auf Shiani aufzupassen, bis ihre Eltern die Mission erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht hatten - auch wenn sie offensichtlich wenig begeistert davon war, dass die Wahl ihres temporäres Versteck ausgerechnet auf Omega gefallen war.  
Shepard wollte nun keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Sie war noch immer überzeugt davon, schnell wieder zurück zu sein, und die Aussicht auf die Konfrontation mit den Leuten, die ihre Familie bedrohten, ließ sie nur noch ungeduldiger werden. Trotzdem nahm sie sich, wie Liara, noch die Zeit, sich von ihrer Tochter zu verabschieden. Um der kleinen Familie noch einen Moment für sich zu lassen, war der Rest der Crew bereits zurück zum Schiff gegangen, auch, um die nötigen Vorbereitungen für den Abflug in die Wege zu leiten. "Während wir weg sind, musst du mir versprechen, gut auf Aethyta aufzupassen, okay?" Shepard sah ihre Tochter mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit an, die auf die Worte ihres "Vaters" mit unverständlichen Kleinkind-Lauten antwortete, wobei es unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie wirklich verstanden hatte, was Shepard ihr sagte. Die Kleine schien zufrieden mit der Tatsache, auf dem Arm der Soldatin zu sein, und freute sich anschließend nicht weniger, als diese sie an ihre Mutter weiterreichte. Liara bemühte sich, sich ihre bedrückte Stimmung vor dem Kind nicht anmerken zu lassen, obwohl ihr der Gedanke, ihre Tochter nun zurück zu lassen, großes Unbehagen und Sorge bereitete. Daran konnte selbst die Tatsache nichts ändern, dass ihr eigener "Vater" während ihrer Abwesenheit auf Shiani aufpasste. "Wir werden sicher bald wieder hier sein." Sie gab dem Kind liebevoll einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Stell bis dahin keine Dummheiten an." Die Wissenschaftlerin rang sich bei ihren letzten Worten ein Lächeln ab. "Na, darüber solltest du dir eher bei deiner Freundin Sorgen machen, Kleines." kommentierte Aethyta, die trotz der prekären Situation ihren latent bissigen Humor nicht verloren hatte, und Liara schließlich das Kind abnahm. Shepard hatten diesen Wink natürlich verstanden. "Hey," erwiderte die Rothaarige mit einer Mischung aus Entrüstung und Überzeugung in ihrer Stimme, "...ich weiß was ich tue. Ich mache sowas nicht zum ersten Mal." "Ja, und nach dem letzten Mal lagst du wochenlang im Krankenhaus und warst so lebendig wie ein Salarianer nach einer Ryncol-Orgie." Die Ältere sah Shepard mit einem Blick an, bei dem die Angesprochene nicht wußte, ob dies nun ein Vorwurf oder eine Ermahnung war. Wahrscheinlich wollte die Matriachin beides zum Ausdruck bringen und immerhin hatte sie damit nicht ganz Unrecht. Bevor auch ihre Gefährtin in diesen Modus verfiel, hob der ehemalige Commander beschwichtigend die Hände. "Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor, mich nochmal fast umbringen zu lassen. Wir werden da rein gehen, ein paar Leute umlegen, und wieder zurück kommen. Außerdem sind wir nicht alleine." Auch wenn sowohl Aethyta wie auch Liara nur bedingt ebenso überzeugt waren wie Shepard, beließen es die beiden Asari vorerst dabei. Die Matriachin drängte stattdessen das Paar nun zum Aufbruch, denn auch sie wollte natürlich, dass die Lage sich bald wieder entspannte. An der Tür winkten die jungen Eltern ihrer Tochter noch ein letztes Mal zu, eher sie den Raum verließen, und Aethyta mit Shiani alleine zurück ließen.  
Rasch legten sie den Weg zum Hangar zurück, und nachdem alle ihre Posten auf der Normandy bezogen hatten, startete Joker die Antriebssysteme. "Ich komme mir ein bisschen vor wie auf einer Klassenfahrt." witzelte Joker, als er mit geübten Handgriffen das Schiff aus der Anlegebucht steuerte. "Fehlt nur noch das fröhliche Lied über den Busfahrer. Ein Klassiker." Der Pilot konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, und es hatte ganz den Anschein, als wäre diese Mission eine sehr willkommende Abwechslung für den eigentlich momentanen Pilotenausbilder. "Dieser Vergleich ist ein wenig weit her geholt, Jeff." bemerkte EDI in ihrem gewohnt analytischen Tonfall, die auf dem Platz neben ihm saß, und ebenfalls mit präzisen Bewegungen auf dem holografischen Steuerpult beschäftigt war. "Und außerdem ziemlich veraltet und daher eher unpassend." Joker verdrehte die Augen. "Ach komm schon EDI." rechtfertigte er sich. "Das Lied ist spitze. Damals waren die Leute noch dankbar, wenn man ihre Hintern durch die Gegend transportiert hat." "Ich unterbrechte eure Unterhaltung ja nun ungern." Nun betrat Shepard das Cockpit. Sie räusperte sich kurz, bevor sie weitersprach. "Aber da draußen warten ein paar Leute wahrscheinlich ungeduldig auf unseren Besuch. Wie lange werden wir brauchen?" erkundigte sich der ehemalige Commander, und ohne es wirklich zu merken, war sie wieder in ihre alte Rolle als Captain gefallen und auch Joker war direkt wieder ernst. Er bediente weiter die vielen aufblickenden Felder auf der Holoanzeige, und steuerte das Schiff so, als hätte er es nie verlassen. "Die Koordinaten von Liara waren ziemlich genau. Wenn wir ohne Zwischenfälle durchkommen, sollten wir in weniger als 4 Stunden am Zielpunkt sein." "Sehr gut." Shepard nickte zufrieden. "Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden. Ich werde solange mit den Anderen das weitere Vorgehen besprechen." Nun war es Joker, der eine zustimmende Kopfbewegung macht. Dabei schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. "Jawohl!" gab der Pilot zurück. Die Soldatin drehte sich um, ging ein paar Schritte, und blieb dann nochmal stehen. "Und Joker?" "Ja?" "Danke..." Mit diesem letzten Wort verließ die junge Frau das Cockpit, noch bevor der Angesprochene ihr antworten konnte. 

Durch die Tarnsysteme der Normandy konnten Shepard und ihre Kameraden unbemerkt in das System gelangen, und mit dem Shuttle schnell und leise in die riesige Station eindringen. Die exorbitante Größe der Station war nicht nur beeindruckend, sondern wohl auch Grund dafür, dass Joker und EDI eine Andockbucht ausfindig machen konnten, die keine aktiven Energiesignaturen aufwies. Dort landeten sie das Shuttle, gut versteckt zwischen einigen Lagerkisten und ausrangierten Shuttels. "Joker, wir sind drin. Anscheinend unbemerkt. Haltet euch bereit, falls es Ärger gibt..das alles erscheint mir hier nämlich ein wenig zu ruhig." Shepard, nun wieder in schwarzer Panzerung und mit einem Sturmgewehr bewaffnet, war als erste aus dem Shuttle ausgestiegen und hatte nach einem ersten, prüfenden Blick ihren Schiffspiloten angefunkt, als sie weder irgendwelche Feinde noch Verteidigungssysteme entdecken konnte. "Das gefällt mir nicht Shepard..," erwiderte Joker über Funk, "...noch nicht mal ein Begrüßungskomitee scheint mir sehr ungewöhnlich für ein paar einfache Söldner...oder verrückte Wisenschaftler." Der Tonfall des Piloten verriet ganz offensichtlich seine Sorge, und auch Shepard gefiel dieser Umstand nur bedingt, auch wenn sie innerlich hoffte, dass dies ihrem wahrscheinlich unerwartet frühen Eintreffen geschuldet war. "Stimmt." gab der ehemalige Commander knapp zurück. "Aber das spielt jetzt keine große Rolle. Wir werden diese Station trotzdem räumen. Achtet darauf, dass kein Shuttle mehr diese Station verläßt." "Geht klar, Shepard." Joker meldete sich nach diesen Worten ab und während Garrus, der als letzter aus dem Shuttle stieg, die Zugangstür schloß, ließ die Soldatin ihren Blick nochmal aufmerksam durch die kleine Halle wandern. Neben einer erheblicher Anzahl diverser Lagerrungs- und Transportkisten befanden sich einige Container und eine handvoll kleiner Shuttles in der Andockbucht. Der Ort war nur mäßig beleuchtet, und die Luft war schwer und roch verbraucht. "Wir haben keinen Lageplan von dieser Station. Wie wollen wir also vorgehen?" Tali war die erste, die das bisherige Schweigen brach und sah dabei mit fragender Stimme zu Shepard. Die Angesprochene drehte sich um. Ihre alten Weggefährten und ihre Bindungspartnerin standen, ausgerüstet und mit erwartungsvollen, entschlossenen Gesichtern vor ihr, und für meinen Moment fühlte sich Shepard zurückversetzt in die Zeit des Krieges gegen die Reaper - jedoch in einem positiven Sinne. Als sie in die Gesichter ihren alten Weggefährten und Freunde sah, die wieder einmal bereit waren, sich für sie in einen Kampf zu stürtzen, dessen Ausmaß und Ausgang noch ungewiss waren - auch wenn Shepard nicht daran zweifelte, dass sie gewinnen würden - wurde ihr einerseits bewußt, wie sehr sie ihre Freunde vermisst hatte und andererseits, wieviel sie schon zusammen durchgestanden hatten. Der ehemalige Commander wußte, dass sie sich jederzeit auf jeden der Anwesenden verlassen konnte, egal was kommen würde. Sie hatte verdammtes Glück, solche Gefährten zu haben. "Wir wissen nicht viel über diese Leute, aber wir haben schon schlimmeres zusammen durchgestanden. Sie waren jedenfalls dumm genug, uns heraus zu fordern, und jetzt werden wir ihnen einen Kampf liefern, den sie so schnell nicht vergessen werden." erwiderte Shepard schließlich auf Talis Frage, und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ebenso wie ihre Stimme von tiefer Entschlossenheit und Überzeugung gekennzeichnet. "Wer oder was auch immer die Typen sind..sie haben meine Familie bedroht. Und dafür werden sie jetzt den Preis zahlen. Ich will diesen Vitus, und wenn wir dafür die ganze Station zerlegen müssen, tun wir damit der Galaxie wahrscheinlich sogar noch einen Gefallen." Wrex und Grunt nickten zustimmend, James, Jack und Garrus entsicherten bereites ihre Waffen, was nicht weniger eine implizite Zustimmung war. "Wir teilen uns in zwei Teams auf. So kommen wir schneller durch und können gleichzeitig mehr von diesen Typen erledigen. Dabei halten wir Funkkontakt. Und haltet nach aktiven Terminals Ausschau..vielleicht können wir in Erfahrung bringen, mit wem wir es genau zu tun haben, und was die hier treiben. Primäres Missionsziel bleibt jedoch der Tod von diesem Vitus." führte Shepard weiter aus, und es wirkte wieder ganz wie damals, zur Zeit des Krieges gegen die Reaper. Für einen Moment schwiegen ihre alten Weggefährten, denn ähnlich wie ihr ehemaliger Captain spürten sie trotz der aktuellen Situation diese gewisse Nostalgie, die sie an vergangene Tage erinnerte. Es waren damals sicherlich gefährliche und furchtbare Tage - aber ebenso waren sie auch ein Zeichen ihrer Verbundenheit als Team..und Freunde. Wer konnte schon behaupten, gemeinsam dreimal die gesamte Galaxie gerettet und die Reaper vernichtet zu haben?  
"Ganz wie in alten Zeiten, was?" Wrex brach die Stille, und während er sprach, zeichnete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ab. "Zeigen wir denen, was passiert, wenn man sich mit uns anlegt!" Nun war es Shepard, die nickte. "Wrex, du führst das zweite Team an. James, Jack und Tali, ihr geht mit ihm. Der Rest bleibt bei mir. Mit dieser Aufteilung sollten beide Teams auf alles vorbereitet sein." instruierte Shepard weiter, die die Fähigkeiten ihrer alten Truppe so gut wie keine Zweite kannte, und mit jener Aufteilung sicher gehen wollte, dass eine ausgewogene Mischung in beiden Einheiten vorherrschte. Es kamen keine Widerworte und somit verließen sie den Hangar.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da gabelte sich der Zugang zu den Hangarbuchten, und die beiden Teams trennten sich. Das Infiltrieren von fremden, feindlichen Stationen war etwas, in dem alle durch die letzten Jahren eine beachtliche Erfahrung gesammelt hatten. Sowohl Shepard als auch Wrex führten ihr Team bisweilen ohne größere Probleme durch die zahllosen Gänge und Hallen, und erledigten auf ihrem Weg alles, was sich ihnen entgegen stellte. Wie sich schnell zeigte, waren es vorwiegend Söldner, zum Teil aus den bekannten Söldnertruppen aber ebenso stießen sie auch auf Truppen mit unbekannter Panzerung, wobei es vorwiegend Turianer, Asari und Menschen waren. Nur vereinzelt stolperten sie über auf Salarianer, die jedoch eher den Eindruck machten, dass sie zum wissenschaftlichen Personal gehörten.  
Schließlich stieß Shepard mit ihrer kleinen Gruppe auf ein größeres Forschungslabor, wo sie längere Zeit brauchten, um zunächst die automatischen Geschütze, das Wach- und abschließend das Forschungspersonal ausschalteten. Schon während des Kampfes fielen ihnen die großen, mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit gefüllten Tanks auf, in denen kleine, fast schon embryoartige Wesen schwammen. Dicke Schläuche führten von den Tanks in die Wände.  
Als auch der letzte Kittelträger in sich zusammensackte, funkte Shepard Wrex an, während Liara zu einer der Forschungsterminals ging. Garrus und Grunt sicherten derweilen die Ausgänge. "Wrex, der Raum ist gesäubert. Hier stehen ein Haufen Konsolen herum, vielleicht finden wir hier ein paar nützliche Informationen. Wenn wir was haben, gebe ich es durch. Bleibt wachsam, die Wachen waren gut bewaffnet." "Keine Sorge, Shepard. Wir kommen gut durch. Von diesem Turianer fehlt jedoch bislang jede Spur. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich bereits irgendwo verschanzt und pisst sich vor Angst in die Hose." antwortete der Warlord amüsiert, und feuerte anscheinend während der Gesprächs munter mit seiner Schrotflinte herum. "Gut möglich. Wird ihm trotzdem nicht helfen." erwiderte die junge Frau unbeirrt. "Eliz, ich habe hier was. Ein vollständiger Plan des Gebäudes. Und Unmengen an verschlüsselten Forschungsdaten." Als Shepard ihren Vornamen hörte, drehte sie sich um und sah rüber zu ihrer Partnerin, die vor einem riesigen Holobildschirm stand, auf dem Diagramme, Tabellen und andere Grafiken zu sehen waren. "Gebäudepläne? Sehr gut." Sie ging rüber zu der Asari und mit ein paar Befehlszeilen hatte sie die Pläne auf ihr Universalwerkzeug geladen. Währenddessen hatte Liara den Gebäudeplan auf dem großen Monitor geöffnete. Die Basis war erheblich größer und verzweigter, als sie angenommen hatten, allerdings gab es im Zentrum der Anlage einen anscheinend gut gesicherten, größeren Raum, der zwar gesicherte Zugänge besaß, aber ganz den Anschein machte, als liefen dort mehrere Informations- und Datenfeeds zusammen. Shepard hatte Wrex den Gebäudeplan zugeschickt und den besagten Raum markiert. "Liara vermutet, dass dort eine Art Zentrale ist. Von eurer Position aus müsstet ihr etwas eher dort eintreffen als wir. Wir treffen uns dort, und sehen dann weiter, falls wir nicht fündig werden." gab die Soldatin durch. "In Ordnung. Wrex Ende." Der Kroganer kappte vorerst die Funkverbindung, und Shepard drehte sich wieder zu Liara um. Die Wissenschaftlerin tippte aufgeregt auf der Konsole vor sich herum. "Die restlichen Daten sind leider alles größtenteils verschlüsselt. Es würde zulange dauern, sie jetzt zu knacken. Von dem, was ich bisher hacken konnte, läßt einiges darauf schließen, dass sie hier sehr...fragwürdige Experimente gemacht haben. Genexperimente. Anscheinend wollten sie organische DNA und synthetische Codes kreuzen. Das ist verrückt." erläuterte die Asari, und in ihrer Stimme lag eine gewisse Besorgnis. "Ich werde die Daten mitnehmen. Wenn so etwas in die falschen Hände gerät..." Sie wollte gar nicht weiter daran denken, vor allem nicht, weil sie bereits ahnen konnte, was diese Leute von ihrer Bindungspartnerin wollten. Wenn sie mit ihren Schlussfolgerungen richtig lag, waren ihre Feinde weniger daran interessiert, Shepard lebend zu bekommen. Viel mehr wollten sie wahrscheinlich ihre DNA, genetische Informationen, um damit herum zu experimentieren. Um den genauen Grund dafür jedoch heraus zu finden, dafür würde die Wissenschaftlerin wesentlich mehr Zeit zum entschlüsseln der gesamten Daten benötigen. Diese Zeit hatten sie allerdings im Moment nicht. Vorerst musste sich Liara also damit zufrieden geben, soviele Daten wie möglich auf ihr Universalwerkzeug zu kopieren. "Shepard, ich befürchte, wir kriegen Besuch!" Garrus, der an der Tür stand, aus der sie gekommen waren, feuerte einen ersten Salve Schüsse ab, bevor er wieder in Deckung ging. "Wir sollten schnell von hier verschwinden." "Liara, verriegel die Tür, schnell!" Mit diesen Worten eilte der ehemalige Commander dem Turianer zur Hilfe, und während Grunt es ihr gleichtat, versuchte Liara ihr Möglichstes, um rasch die Verrieglung zu aktivieren. Ein paar Schüsse und Granaten später gelang es ihr schließlich auch, und die Gruppe verließ zügig das Labor.

Auf ihrem weiteren Weg durch die Station hatten sie immer mehr Mühe, die feindlichen Truppen zu erledigen. Je näher sie dem zentralen Raum kamen, desto besser wurden Bewaffnung, Panzerung und Fähigkeiten der Gegner. Sie hatten kaum Zeit, zum Luft holen, geschweige denn, sich genauer umzusehen. Kurz vor ihrem vorläufigen Ziel wurden sie festgenagelt, und hatten eher notdürftig hinter ein paar Kisten Deckung gesucht. Shepard und ihre Kameraden lieferten sich ein heißes Feuergefecht mit den Wachen, die ihnen zahlenmäßig weit überlegen waren. Es hätte keinen ungünstigeren Zeitpunkt geben können, als sie einen Funkspruch von Wrex empfing. "Shepard, wir haben es zum Zielpunkt geschafft, aber wir sitzen ziemlich tief in der Scheiße! Wo zum Teufel bleibt ihr?" tönte es aus dem Audioausgang, und an seiner Stimme erkannte Shepard, dass Wrex einerseits sehr ungeduldig war und ihm andererseits wohl eine Menge Kugeln um die Ohren flogen. Bevor Shepard auch nur antworten konnte, musste sie selbst die Deckung wechseln, um nicht von einer anfliegenden Granate getroffen zu werden. Beim Sprung zur nächsten Kiste beschoss sie einen der feindlichen Schützen, den Liara einige Sekunden vorher mit einer gezielten Singularität in die Luft gehoben hatte. "Wir sind hier selber gerade ein bisschen beschäftigt Wrex." antworte sie dem Kroganer knapp, bevor sie aus ihrer neuen Deckung heraus nochmals einige Schüsse abfeuerte. "Wie schlimm ist es bei euch?" "Wir werden von allen Seiten beschossen. Und ihr Allianzjüngelchen hats ziemlich übel am Bein erwischt. Tali versucht gerade, ihn wieder zusammen zu flicken. Es sind einfach zu viele von diesen Bastarden." Wrexs Stimme wurde lauter, auch, weil anscheinend in seiner Nähe etwas laut explodierte. "Ist dieser Vitus auch dort?" hakte Shepard nach. "Scheiße Shepard, keine Ahnung. Beweg deinen Arsch hier her, dann kannst du gerne selber nachfragen!" raunte Wrex verärgert zurück, und noch eher Shepard etwas hätte sagen können, brach die Verbindung ab. Leise fluchend ließ die Rothaarige von dem Funktransmitter ab, warf einen Blick aus ihrer Deckung heraus und wägte für einen kurzen Moment die Situation ab. Wrexs Gruppe schien gewaltig in der Scheiße zu sitzen, jedoch lag zwischen Shepards Gruppe und ihnen ein ganzer Stoßtrupp an gut bewaffneten Söldnern, von denen sie einen, der gerade im Begriff war, auf Liara zu zielen, mit einem schnellen Schuss erledigte. Soweit sie in der Eile zählen konnte, waren noch eine handvoll weiterer Gegner einige Meter vor ihnen hinter einigen Steuerkonsolen versteckt, allerdings gut verteilt, so dass weder eine gezielte Granate noch die bewährte Strategie mit Liaras Singularität weiter helfen würden. Die Zeit lief Shepard davon, und obwohl sie Liara versprochen hatte, keine dummen, waghalsigen Aktionen zu machen, blieb ihr nun keine andere Wahl. Um schnell zu ihren Freunden vorzudringen, mussten sie sich beeilen. Die Soldatin gab Grunt, der einige Meter weiter links hockte, ein Handzeichen, und der junge Kroganer verstand sofort. Auch Garrus wies sie mit einem Handzeichen an, seine Granaten griffbereit zu haben.  
Sowohl Grunt als auch Shepard sprangen anschließend gleichzeitig aus ihrer Deckung, und lieferten sich somit dem direkt folgenden Kugelhagel absichtlich aus - alle Aufmerksamkeit lag nun auf ihnen. Schnell hasteten die Zwei weiter vor, rutschten knapp an Kugeln und Granaten vorbei hinter eine weitere Deckungsmöglichkeit. Diesen Moment nutzen Liara und Garrus, die hinten geblieben waren, um die aus der Deckung gekommenden Gegner mit allem, was sie hatten, zu befeuern. Garrus warf nach einem Kugelhagel eine Rauchgranate, und diese Gelegenheit verschaffte Shepard und Grunt die Möglichkeit, die letzten Metern zu ihren Feinden mit einem Sprint zu überwinden und sie schließlich auf die klassische Art und Weise zu Boden zu schlagen und mit einem gezielten Kopfschuss zu töten. Das letzte Hindernis zwischen ihnen und der Zentralkammer war beseitigt, und Shepard atmete innerlich erleichtert auf. Sie durften keine Zeit mehr verlieren. "Wrex und die Anderen stecken in Schwierigkeiten, also los, weiter!" rief sie ihrer Gruppe zu, und obwohl Liara alles andere als begeistert war von Shepards letzter Aktion, behielt sie ihren Ärger vorerst für sich, als ihre Geliebte die Information über das andere Team mitteilte. Wenn Wrex selbst ihre Lage als brenzlig einstufte, war allerhöchste Eile geboten. Shepards Team stürmte vor, legte die letzten Meter zur Zugangstür zurück, und zu ihrer Überraschung waren sämtliche Verrieglungen bereits aufgehoben. Liara beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass sie mitten in eine Falle liefen, hatte jedoch keine Gelegenheit, diese Vermutung zu äußern, denn Shepard hatte bereits die Tür geöffnete.  
Mit dem Sturmgewehr im Anschlag rannte Shepard in den Raum, einzig mit dem Gedanken, ihren alten Freunden zur Hilfe zu eilen - und sie kamen keine Sekunde zu früh. In der großen Halle war eine hitzige Schlacht entbrannt, Kugeln und Granten flogen nur so durch die Gegend, und einige Bereiche hatten bereits kleine Feuer gefangen. In all dem Chaos rutschte Shepard hinter die erstbeste Deckung, die sie entdecken konnte. Garrus, Grunt und Liara taten es ihrem ehemaligen Commander gleich. Die Soldatin brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich einen ersten Überblick zu verschaffen. Anscheinend waren Wrex und die Anderen irgendwo links von ihr, hinter ein paar umgekippten Möbelstücken. In dem dichten Rauch, den dieser Bereich bedeckte, konnte sie schwere Schüsse ausmachen, und im Sekundentakt peitschten biotische Salven zur gegenüberliegenden Seite, die sie sehr an Jacks Spezialangriffe erinnerte. Auf der rechten Seite, wo ebenfalls dichter Rauch die Sicht erschwerte, konnte Shepard einige automatische, mobile Geschütztürme ausmachen, dazu gut verschanzte Söldner und Techniker. Letztere schickten gerade einen Schwarm Kampfdrohnen los, die sich zielsicher ihren Weg durch die Halle bahnten. Shepard verließ ihre Deckung, und beschoss die Drohnen. Damit hatte sie zwar Wrex und den Anderen weiteren Ärger erspart, allerdings war somit auch ihr Versteck aufgeflogen. Es dauert keine zwei Sekunden, und die junge Frau wurde direkt unter Beschuss genommen, während sie sich Meter für Meter zu ihren Freunde vorarbeitete. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte sie beobachten, wie Garrus und Grunt hinter ihrer alten Deckung Stellung bezogen, und von dort versuchten, ihr den Rücken frei zu halten. Liara war jedoch dicht hinter ihr. Es dauerte etwas, bis das Paar schließlich die eher provisorische Deckungsstellung von Wrex und seinem Team erreichte und obwohl in diesen endlos scheinenden Minuten Garrus und Grunt die Überzahl an Feinden zeitweise zu einem erheblichen Maß dezimiert hatten, schienen immer wieder Neue nachzurücken. "Verdammt Shepard...habt ihr unterwegs ein Picknick gemacht,oder was?" Wrex warf seinem ehemaligen Captain einigen kurzen, aber vielsagenden Blick zu, eher er sich wieder auf das Abfeuern von Kugeln konzentrierte. "Ging nicht schneller, sorry." erwiderte Shepard, die sich direkt dem Angriff ihres alten Freundes anschloss und neben ihm Stellung bezog. "Wie zum Teufel seid ihr hier rein geraten? Was ist passiert?"hakte die Rothaarige weiter nach, und während sie mit dem Kroganer und Jack die feindlichen Truppen beschäftigt hielt, lief Liara in geduckter Haltung zu einer hinteren Barrikade, wo Tali die Verletzung von James notdürftig versorgte. Die Quarianerin war froh, Liara zu sehen - auch weil die Asari noch ausreichend Medigeld dabei hatte, um wenigstens die Blutung und die Schmerzen zu stillen. Wrex hatte unterdessen Shepard berichtete, wie sie in diese missliche Lage geraten konnten. Kurz nachdem sie die Halle betreten hatten, war die Tür, durch die sie gekommen waren, veriegelt worden, und aus einem Zugang gegenüber, der sich auf einer erhöhten Ebene befand, strömten regelrecht die feindlichen Truppen. Zudem wurden die automatischen Verteidigungsanlagen aktiviert. Von Vitus fehlte allerdings jede Spur, in dieser Halle war nichts weiter gewesen außer ein paar Konsolen, die mittlerweile jedoch Feuer gefangen hatten und ausbrannten. Das beunruhigendeste war jedoch, dass Wrex glaubte gesehen zu haben, wie einige der feindlichen Soldaten nach einigen Sekunden einfach wieder aufgestanden waren, nachdem sie ganz offensichtlich tödlich getroffen worden waren. Selbst dann, wenn sie schwerste Verletzungen erlitten hatten. "Ich dachte erst, ich sei verrückt. Aber diese Bastarde sind einfach wieder aufgestanden..und einem ist sogar einfach so ein Arm nachgewachsen. Wenn uns nicht bald etwas einfällt, geht uns die Munition aus, und diese untoten Schweinehunde überrennen uns!" berichtete Wrex zwischen zwei abgefeuerten Salven. "Was?" Ungläubig und irritiert warf Shepard ihrem Kameraden einen Blick zu, während sie ihr Gewehr nachlud. Sie glaubte im ersten Moment, sich bei all dem Krach um sie herum, verhört zu haben. "Die stehen einfach wieder auf...?" "Ich habs auch gesehen, Shep. Erst reiße ich sie mit meiner Biotik in Stücke, und keine Minute später haben die sich wieder zusammengesetzt und stehen wieder auf." brülle Jack, die einige Meter weiter rechts stand, und nicht weniger lediert aussah wie Wrex. Ein biotisches Dauerfeuer ging auch an Jack nicht spurlos vorbei. "Verdammt.." zischte Shepard mit finsterer Mine. "So war das alles nicht geplant. Wir brauchen schnell einen verdammt guten Plan. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, hier drauf zu gehen." Wrex nickte zustimmend. "Keine Einwände meinerseits. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?" ergänzte er verbal seine Geste. Shepard riskierte einen Blick über ihre Deckung hinweg, und versuchte, die Situation und ihre sich daraus ergebenden Optionen zu erfassen. Ihre Feinde waren ihnen wieder zahlenmäßig überlegen, und anscheinend nutzen sie einen weiteren, hinteren Zugang. Wenn sie es schaffen würden, diese Tür irgendwie von Innen zu verriegeln, würden sie diese personelle Nachschubkette wenigstens temporär unterbinden können - was ihnen wiederum Zeit verschaffen würde, ihre strategisch sehr suptotimale Position zu verlassen. "Ich muss nach da oben Wrex." antwortete sie schießlich auf die Frage des Warlords, der darauf hin mit einer Mischung aus Irritation und Skepsis dass Gesicht verzog. "Bist du verrückt?" knurrte er, entspannte sich einige Sekunden später jedoch wieder sichtlich. "Ach, was frage ich überhaupt. Okay, du willst also da hoch...und dann?" Wieder mussten sie kurz ihre Deckung verlassen, und ein paar Kugeln verteilen. Erst, als sie sich anschließend wieder hinter die Tische hockten, antwortete Shepard. "Da oben muss es eine Konsole geben, die die Tür vielleicht von Innne verriegeln kann. Das wird uns etwas Zeit verschaffen." erklärte die junge Frau, dabei schob sie ihr letztes Magazin in das Gewehr. "Ich lasse mich hier nicht von ein paar Zombiesöldner festnageln. Und da Töten anscheinend nur bedingt hilfreich ist, kümmern wir uns eben vorerst um ihre Nachschubkette." Die Soldatin ließ das Thermomagazin einrasten, entsicherte die Waffe und stand auf. "Gebt mir Deckung!" Mit diesen Worten sprang sie über die Barrikade, und sprintete quer durch den brennenden, mit dichtem Rauch vernebelten Raum. Von Deckung zu Deckung rutschend erledigte sie mit ihren letzten Schüssen die automatischen, mobilen Geschütztürme, und während sie hinter einem Geländer Schutz vor einem Kugelhagel suchte, das zu einer Treppe gehörte, die auf die obere Ebene führte, bemühten sich ihre Freunde, soviele Feinde wie möglich aus der Distanz zu erledigen. Liara, die erst fassungslos die Aktion ihrer Freundin beobachtet, dann Wrex in einem vorwurfsvollen Tonfall gefragt hatte, was Shepard dort waghalsiges und verrücktet tat, stand nun zwischen dem Kroganer und Jack, und richtete ihre biotischen Angriffe auf alles, was sich auf den oberen Ebenen der gegenüberliegenden Seite bewegte. Sie war ebenso verärgert und wütend, wie sie besorgt war, und wäre ihrer Partnerin am liebsten direkt hinterher gesprungen. Allerdings wußte sie, dass sie hier hinten eine bessere Hilfe war. Immerhin konnte sie ihren Ärger an den feindlichen Truppen auslassen, was dazu führte, dass ihre Biotik noch vernichtender wurde als ohne hin schon. Von einem der Angreifer blieb nach einem Warp nicht viel mehr als ein paar Hautfetzen übrig, die sich quer im Raum verteilten. Jack, die diesen immens starken Angriff beobachtet hatte, blickte zur Detonationstelle, verharrte mit ihrem Blick kurzzeitig dort, und musste dann feststellen, dass sich dieser Soldat - oder eher das, was von ihm übrig war - nicht wieder zusammensetzte und regenerierte. Die Braunhaarige schmunzelte kurz, während sie weiter biotische Salven übers Felds schmetterte. "Hey Doc, sie sollten öfters wütend werden. Das hält uns diese Arschlöche anscheinend dauerhaft vom Hals." Die Angesprochene ignorierte Jacks Bemerkung, die Wissenschaftlerin war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihrer Geliebten den Rücken freizuhalten, die sich mittlerweile bis zur oberen Ebene durchgekämpft hatte. Die Anzahl ihrer Feinde schwankte zwischen "deutlich überlegen" und "zuviele", und Shepard ging langsam aber sicher die Munition aus. Sie hatte sich hinter einer größeren Konsole in Deckung gebracht, ahnte allerdings, dass sie dort wahrscheinlich nicht viel mehr als ein paar Minuten hatte, bis wieder neue Feinde durch die Zugangstür stürmen würden. Dazu kam, dass einige von den Schützen, die sie unterwegs erledigt hatte, bereits wieder auf den Beinen waren, und ihrerseits Deckung suchten. Ärgerlicherweise hatten sie ihr zudem den Rückweg über die Treppe abgeschnitten. Nun blieb ihr nur noch der Weg nach vorne. Mit einem schnellen, prüfende Blick lukte sie um die Ecke, und entdeckte auf der anderen Seite der Ebene ein Steuerpult. Mit etwas Glück konnte sie dort die Verriegelung der Tür aktivieren. Ihre Gefährten starteten just in diesem Moment eine weitere Angriffswelle, und hielten somit die gegnerischen Truppen soweit beschäftigt, das Shepard den Moment nutzen konnte, und aus ihrer Deckung sprang. Sie rannte durch das Chaos aus Kugeln, Rauch und Soldaten, versenkte ihre letzten Kugeln in feindliche Köpfe und erstach den letzten, der sich ihr in den Weg stellte, mit der Klinge ihres Universalwerkzeuges. Kaum zog sie die Holoklinge aus dem zuckenden Körper, spürte sie pötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz in der Schulter. Nahezu reflexartig griff sie mit ihrer Hand zur betreffenden Stelle, und mit einem leisen Fluchen musste sie feststellen, dass ihre Hand danach voller Blut war. Eine Kugel hatte sie wohl direkt getroffen. Die Soldatin biss die Zähne zusammen, als jener Schmerz sich von der Schulter durch ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Sie durfte nun jedoch keine wertvollen Sekunden verlieren, also zwang sich der ehemalige Commander zum weitergehen, die pulsierenden Schmerzen verbissen ignorierend. Die Steuerkonsole war nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt, als ein weiterer Stoßtrupp durch die Tür strömte. Shepard konnte aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sehen, wie die Soldaten sich aufteilen. Der Großteil blieb auf der oberen Ebene, eine handvoll lief jedoch die Treppe hinunter, und bezog mittig Stellung. Ganz offensichtlich hatten sie wohl vor, die Barrikade von Wrex und den Anderen zu überrennen. Die Rothaarige hörte noch, wie Wrex mit einem lautstarken Brüllen auf die Gegner zurannte, da ihm anscheinend ebenfalls die Munition ausgegangen war. Grunt tat es ihm keine zwei Sekunden später gleich. Während die zwei Kroganer mit vollem Körpereinsatz kämpften, hatte Jack alle Mühe, die große Maße an feindlichen Soldaten darin zu hindern, von der oberen Ebene runter zu kommen - selbst wenn mittlerweile Tali wieder neben ihr stand und mitkämpfte. Liara hingegen hatte keine Sekunde gezögert, und ihre Deckung mit einem Sprung über die Barrikade verlassen, als sie sah, wie ihre Gefährtin angeschossen wurde. Sie wollte ihr zur Hilfe eilen, kam allerdings nicht weit, da feindliche Soldaten von der Treppe kamen und ein Dauerfeuer auf sie und die beiden Kroganer eröffnet hatte. Shepard bekam von dem Chaos auf der unteren Ebene derzeit nichts mit, konnte aber ahnen, dass sie keine Sekunde mehr verlieren durfte. Sie erreichte mit Mühe und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Konsole, und tippte rasch einige Befehle ein, um schließlich das Verriegelungsprogramm zu starten. Bevor sie allerdings den endgültigen Befehl eintippen konnte, traf sie ein weiterer Schuss ins Bein. Der brennende Schmerz ließ sie laut fluchen und kurzzeitig zusammen sacken. "Verdammt nochmal..", knirschte sie, und zog sich mühevoll an der Konsole wieder hoch. Keuchend drehte sie sich um, um endlich den Verriegelungsbefehl zu geben, als völlig überraschend einer der Soldaten auf die zustürmte, dabei sein Gewehr hob und einen direkten Schuss auf Shepard abfeuerte, die durch die beiden Schusswunden zu langsam war, um noch rechtzeitig auszuweichen. Die junge Frau riss ihre Arme hoch, in der Hoffnung, das Schlimmste abzufangen, und hoffte inständig, dass ihr Schild noch stark genug war. Sie geriet ins Taumeln, als die erste Kugel von ihrem Schild abprallte, kniff reflexartig die Augen zusammen und hörte, wie die freigesetze Energie des Kugelaufpralles den letzten Rest ihres Schildes zerfetzt hatte. Der nächste Schuss würde sie schutzlos treffen. Shepard wußte, dass sie so ein direkter Treffer in Bauch- oder Brustbereich wahrscheinlich töten würde - und um ihre Gefährten stand es nicht besser. Es fühlte sich an, als würden die Sekunden in einer Art Zeitlupe verstreichen, und Shepard konnte noch erkennen, wie der feindliche Soldat nur noch wenige Meter entfernt, und im Begriff war, den Abzug seiner Waffe zu drücken. Die junge Frau fixierte die Mündung des Gewehres an, rechnete jeden Augenblick damit, eine weitere, und wahrscheinlich tödliche Kugel in ihren kraftlosen Körper versenkt zu bekommen, als plötzlich völlig überraschend und binner Bruchteile von Sekunden eine vermummte Gestalt von oben herab gesprungen kam, und zwischen Shepard und den anstürmenden Soldaten landete. Vor lauter Überraschung fiel Shepard nach hinten, konnte aber vor einem kurzen Augenblick der Benommenheit noch erkennen, wie die unbekannte Gestalt mit einem gewaltigen, biotischen Angriff den Soldaten regelrecht pulverisierte. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden fegte die fremde Gestalt die restlichen Gegner auf der oberen Ebene von den Füßen. Dann drehte sie sich zu Shepard um, der die Überraschung im Gesicht abzulesen war. "Wer zum Teufel..?" setzte sie zu einer Frage an, wurde jedoch in einem harschen Tonfall von einer weiblich klingenden Stimme unterbrochen. Da das Gesicht der unbekannen Person von einer tiefsitzenden Kapuze verdeckt wurde, konnte der ehemalige Commander jedoch lediglich erahnen, dass es sich um eine weibliche Person handelte. "Keine Zeit zum Reden, wir müssen die Tür schließen und diese Soldaten eleminieren." Sie half Shepard auf, und wandte sich dann zur Konsole, um den Verriegelungsbefehl zu aktivieren. Die Zugangstür schloss sich sofort, allerdings hatten sich die meisten ihrer Gegner bereits wieder regeneriert, und sich trotz ihrer Verletzungen wieder aufgerichtet. Die Unbekannte griff nach Shepards Arm, zog sie bestimmend hinter sich her, und schnitt mit einem biotischen Angriff eine weitere Schneise durch die feindlichen Truppen. Schließlich blieb sie inmitte der Gegnermenge stehen, die gerade im Begriff waren, ihr Feuer auf die Unbekannte und Shepard zu konzentrieren. Da die Soldatin immer noch Mühe hatte, aufrecht zu stehen, und ihr Sturmgewehr keinen einzigen Schuss mehr im Magazin hatte, rechnete sie bereits damit, wieder beschossen zu werden. Um dem zu entgehen, wollte Shepard in Deckung springen, wurde jedoch von der Fremden erneut am Arm gepackt, und zu Boden geworfen. Dabei registrierte die Soldatin noch, wie der Körper der Unbekannten anfing, sich mit biotischer Energie aufzuladen, so, als würde sie eine gewaltige Menge Energie bündeln. "Barierren hoch!" rief sie noch lautstark in Richtung der Anderen, und obwohl weder Liara noch Jack wußten, wer ihnen dort überhaupt diesen Befehl zugebrüllt hatte, erkannten Beide, dass diese fremde Person wohl eine extrem große, vernichtende Menge Biotik freisetzen würde - und damit behielten sie Recht. Keine Sekunde zu früh aktivierte Liara eine biotisiche Barriere um sich, Wrex und Grunt, während Jack sich selbst, Tali, Garrus und James schützte als die unbekannte Biotikerin mit einer mächtigen Schockwelle sämtliche Soldaten in dem Raum in ihre atomaren Einzelteile zerlegte. Eine gleichzeitig errichtete Barriere hatte sie selbst und Shepard vor der eleminierenden Kraft des Angriffes geschützt, der mit einer lauten Detonation nahezu alles in der Halle zerlegte. Das alles geschah so schnell, dass Shepard das wahre Ausmaß erst registrierte, als die Fremde schließlich erschöpft ausatmete, und ihre Angriffshaltung löste. In all dem Trubel war ihre Kapuze zurück gefallen, und nun erkannte die Soldatin, dass ihr wohl eine fremde Asari das Leben gerettet hatte - und auch das ihrer Gefährten. Noch immer benommen, aber wenigstens wieder soweit bei Sinnen, dass sie sich aufrappeln konnte, seufzte der ehemalige Commader nicht weniger erleichtert, und warf einen Blick auf die untere Ebene der Halle, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand ernsthaft verletzt wurde. Sie war froh, als sich diese Hoffnung bestätigte, und ihre Freunde, allen voran Liara, zu ihnen hoch gelaufen kamen. Voller Sorge, aber auch nicht weniger verärgert über Shepards leichtsinniges Verhalten schloss die Wissenschaftlerin ihre Geliebte erst fest in die Arme, eher sie sich mit einem wütenden Blick ansah. "Du hättest sterben können!" fuhr sie die junge Frau an. "Hey, ich lebe noch, okay?" erwiderte Shepard und machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung. "Ja, aber du hast zwei Kugeln in deinem Körper, und eine Menge Blut verloren. Also halt jetzt den Mund und lass mich nachsehen!" kam es in einem immer noch verärgerten und ebenso unbeirrten Tonfall von der Asari, und dirigierte Shepard bestimmend zu einer Kiste, auf die sie sich setzen musste, damit Liara mit Medigel wenigstens die Blutungen stoppen konnte. Shepard hatte weder die Kraft noch die Gelegenheit, ihre Gefährtin davon abzuhalten, wandte sich aber während der Behandlung zu der fremden Asari, die immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gewandt erschöpft keuchte, und sich dabei auf ihren Knien abstützte. "Hey," rief die Soldatin zu ihr rüber, "ich wüßte gerne, wer uns hier gerade allen den Hintern gerettet hat." Die Angesprochene sah über die Schulter hinweg zu Shepard, und schien den ehemaligen Commander mit ihren stechend grünen Augen für einige Sekunden eingehend zu mustern. Schließlich wandte sie sich wieder ab und richtete sich auf. "Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle." antwortete sie nun in einem ruhigen, aber dennoch abweisenden Tonfall. Die Blicke der Anwesenden richteten sich nach diesen Worten auf die fremde Asari, und spätestens nach diesem letzten Satz war die Skepsis und das Misstrauen von Shepards Team auf ihren Gesichtern abzulesen. Der Soldatin ging es ähnlich wie ihren alten Freunden. Nicht nur, dass diese Asari vor wenigen Minuten wie aus dem Nichts aus einem der Lüftungsschächte gesprungen war; sie hatte zudem die feindlichen Truppen mit einer derartig mächtigen, biotischen Energiewelle erledigt, dass nur noch ein paar rauchende Häufchen Asche von ihnen übrig geblieben waren. Da konnte die Unbekannte sie nicht einfach so mit einem "spielt keine Rolle" vertrösten - Shepard ahnte, das mehr hinter der Anwesenheit der Asari steckte. "Der Name interessiert mich nicht. Viel mehr würde es mich interessieren, was zum Teufel sie hier verloren hat. Sie scheint ganz offensichtlich nicht zu diesen Typen zu gehören." bemerkte Wrex mit einem skeptischen Grummeln. "Warum bist du hier?" fragte er, an die Asari gewandt. "Ich suche etwas." gab die Angesprochene knapp zurück. "Ja..klar." Wrexs Mimik verriet, dass ihn diese Aussage nur noch misstrauischer machte. "Was bitte sucht eine so junge Asari in einer Forschungsstation voller abgedrehter Wissenschaftler und Söldner am Arsch der Galaxie?" Als der Kroganer diese Frage äußerte, fiel auch Shepard auf, dass ihre Retterin tatsächlich ein wenig...jung wirkte- auch wenn sie bei Asari nie wirklich einschätzen konnte, wie alt sie waren. Aber ihr Gesicht wirkte auf den ehemaligen Commander irgendwie noch kindlich, oder höchstens jugendlich. Die unbekannte Asari verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte dann mit einem genervten Ausdruck die Arme vor der Brust. "Ohne mich wärt ihr gerade alle drauf gegangen, und anstatt euch damit zufrieden zu geben, dass eure Ärsche vorerst in Sicherheit sind, geht ihr mir mit dummen Fragen auf die Nerven. Ich bin aber nicht hier, um dumme Fragen zu beantworten. Und ihr doch sicherlich auch nicht,oder?" erwiderte sie verärgert. "Stimmt," kam es nun von Shepard, die Liara mit einer Handbewegung davon abhielt, weiter an ihr herum zu doktoren, "...wir haben hier noch was zu erledigen. Dieser Vitus lebt immer noch, und wir haben diese Station noch immer nicht mit einem netten Explosion in die Luft gejagt. Fragen stellen können wir danach immer noch." Die Rothaarigen stand auf, und trotz des Medigels musste sie kurz innerhalten. Ihre Wunden schmerzten immer noch, und wahrscheinlich würde die notdürftige Versorgung der Einschussverletzungen die Blutungen nur temporär stoppen. Die Asari wirkte nur wenig überrascht, anscheinend hatte sie mit so einem Plan gerechnet. "Schön, dann haben wir vorerst das selbe Ziel." nickend drückte sie ihre Zustimmung aus. "Ich brauche etwas, was dieser Vitus hat, und da ihr anscheinend ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen könnt, komme ich am besten mit euch." "Das halte ich für keine gute Idee, Shep." Jack, die bisweilen schweigend an einer Konsole gelehnt hatte, sah nicht weniger misstrauisch als Wrex aus. "Sie könnte für diese Schweinehunde arbeiten und uns direkt in die nächste Falle locken." "Aber warum hätte sie dann diese Soldaten töten und uns retten sollen? Das ergibt keinen Sinn." konterte Tali, die neben Jack stand und im Gegensatz zu ihr - oder Wrex - weniger Bedenken hatte. Immerhin hatte diese Asari sie vorhin vor der sicheren Niederlage bewahrt. Eine hitzige Diskussion entbrannte zwischen den Gefährten, und als sich die unbekannte Asari verärgert einmischte, und im Begriff war, Wrex mit einem biotischen Angriff von ihrer Nützlichkeit zu "überzeugen", ging Liara dazwischen. Sie hatte sich bislang nicht zu dieser Meinungsverschiedenheit geäußert, da sie erst damit beschäftigt war, ihrer Partnerin Vorwürfe zu ihrem riskanten Verhalten zu machen und anschließend aufmerksam die andere Asari beobachtet hatte, nachdem Shepard sich in die verbale Auseinandersetzung ihrer Freunde eingemischt hatte. Irgendetwas an der Jüngeren kam ihr merkwürdig vor, auch über die Offensichtlichkeiten hinaus. Natürlich war es seltsam, dass eine so junge Asari alleine auf dieser Station herum lief. Darüber hinaus schien sie eine immense, biotische Begabung zu besitzen, die selbst für Asari ungewöhnlich war. Das sie nun auch noch angeboten hatte, ihnen zu helfen, war nicht weniger rätselhaft. Woher wußte sie von dieser Basis? Was wollte sie wirklich hier? Und warum verweigerte sie jegliche Antworten auf derartige Fragen? Liara spürte, dass die jüngere Asari etwas noch größeren verbarg, als es im Moment den Anschein hatte. Sie ging gerade noch rechtzeitig dazwischen, bevor Wrex und die Unbekannte sich gegenseitig an den Kragen gingen. "Habt ihr den Verstand verloren?" fuhr sie die beiden Streitenden an. "Wenn ihr euch unbedingt umlegen wollt, bitte. Aber das könnt ihr auch genauso gut machen, wenn wir von dieser verdammten Station runter sind. Jetzt sollten wir uns soviel Munition wie möglich schnappen, und uns den Rest der Station vornehmen. Und zusätzliche Unterstützung können wir dabei sicherlich gut gebrauchen." Die Wissenschaftlerin sah mit einem scharfen Blick abwechselnd zu Wrex und zu der jüngeren Asari, die sich erst für einen Moment noch mit angespannter Stimmung und Körperhaltung gegenüber standen, schließlich jedoch beide - vorest - nachgaben und voneinander abließen. Shepard war froh, dass ihre Partnerin die Situation so vehement entschärft hatte. Sonst musste sie so etwas immer übernehmen, allerdings war sie bis zu Liaras Zurechtweisung damit ausgelastet gewesen, Grunt in Zaun zu halten, der nicht weniger skeptisch und unkontrolliert war wie sein Clanführer. "Diese Asari riecht gewaltig nach Ärger." brummte Grunt. "Einwand registriert." kommentierte Shepard trocken, eher sie sich umdrehte. "Da wir das nun geklärt hätten, sollten wir soviel Munition mitnehmen, wie möglich und von hier verschwinden." Ihre Gefährten nickten, und nachdem alle ausreichend Thermomagazine aufgesammelt hatten, besprachen sie kurz ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Ein Blick auf den Lageplan der Station machte eine ausführliche Besprechung jedoch überflüssig. Von ihrem jetzten Standort aus hatten sie lediglich die Option, die Halle von der oberen Tür aus zu verlassen, wenn sie weiter in die Basis vordringen wollten. Über einige Verzweigungen liefen die weiteren Gänge schließlich wieder zusammen, und führten in eine untere Ebene, wo jedoch lediglich Lagerräume waren. Auf dem Weg dahin waren wahrscheinlich noch einige Labore, vielleicht auch Quartiere. Vitus musste irgendwo dort sein. "Teilen wir uns wieder auf?" fragte Garrus schließlich, nachdem Liara die Holokarte der Station wieder geschlossen hatte. "Gute Idee, um so schneller können wir die restliche Räume durchsuchen und diesen Vitus finden. Und dann werde ich ihm ein paar Kugeln durch den Körper jagen." Zustimmend nickte Shepard und ihre Mine wurde so entschlossen wie finster. Liara warf ihrer Partnerin bei diesen Worten einen ermahnenden Blick zu, und auch wenn sie es nicht aussprach, wußte Shepard gut genug, was Liara ihr damit mitteilen wollte. "Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor, noch mehr Löcher in meiner Panzerung zu kassieren. Ich werde vorsichtig sein." erwiderte die Soldatin auf jenen Blick und winkte ab. "Du solltest nicht versprechen, was du nicht halten kannst." Wrex musste ein wenig schmunzeln, kannte er seinen ehemaligen Commander und ihre Definition von Vorsicht doch ziemlich genau. Trotz ihrer gefährlichen und brisanten Lage hatte der Kroganer seinen Humor nicht verloren. "So wie ich vorhin eure Ärsche gerettet habe, solltet ihr vielleicht alle etwas vorsichtiger sein. Das hier sind keine gewöhnlichen Söldner, wie euch sicherlich schon aufgefallen ist." mischte sich nun auch die unbekannte Asari in das Gespräch ein, die sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt zu haben schien, und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen die Gruppe mit verärgerter Mine ansah. "Wow, darauf wären wir von alleine niemals gekommen.." entgegnete Jack zynisch. Die Angesprochene ignorierte diese abfällige Bemerkung. "Mit ein paar Kugeln lassen die sich nicht umlegen. Ihre DNA wurde so verändert, dass sie sich bei oberflächlichen Wunden einfach so wieder regenerieren können. Da braucht es schon einen ordentlichen Angriff, damit so wenig wie möglich von ihnen übrig bleibt." fuhr sie fort, und es schien, als würde ihr Gesicht mit jedem Wort ebenso finster werden, wie das von Shepard. "Also zerstampfen wir sie einfach..kein Problem!" knurrte Grunt freudig, der es anscheinend nicht abwarten konnte, weiter zu kämpfen. Liara hingegen zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Ihre DNA wurde verändert?" fragte die Wissenschaftlerin in einem misstrauischen Tonfall nach. "Woher weißt du das?" Als Liara diese Frage aussprach, drehten sich alle Anwesenden zu der Fremden um, denn das interessierte nun nicht mehr nur Liara. Gerade, als die jüngere Asari darauf reagieren wollte, ertönte ein lautes Rumpeln von der anderen Seite der Tür, und keine zwei Sekunden später konnten Shepard und die Anderen beobachten, wie sich ein dünner Laserstrahl durch den dicken Stahl der Tür brannte. "Wir kriegen Besuch. Verschieben wir das Fragen stellen lieber auf später." Shepard entsicherte ihre Waffe, und wie auf Kommando gingen Alle hinter sicheren Stellungen in Deckung. So konnten sie die einfallenden Truppen ziemlich schnell erledigen, auch, weil sie nun wußten, dass sie ihr Feuer und ihre Biotik ordentlich fokussieren mussten, um ihre Feinde in ihre atomaren Bestandteile zu zerlegen. Nach dieser ersten Welle kamen noch einige weitere Soldaten durch die Tür, und nachdem auch diese beseitigt waren, teilten sich die Teams wieder auf. Liara bestand darauf, dass die jüngere Asari bei ihnen mit lief. Sie hatte immer noch ein unbehagliches und diffuses Bauchgefühl was ihren unbekannten Neuzugang betraf, und wollte sie daher nur ungern aus den Augen lassen. Zudem war ihre Partnerin immer noch angeschlagen, so dass die immens biotischen Kräfte der Jüngeren einen passenden und hilfreichen Ausgleich darstellten. Während Wrex, zusammen mit Tali, Jack und James (der trotz seiner Verletzung am Bein darauf bestand, weiterhin mit dem älteren Kroganer die Vorhut zu bilden), den linken Weg der Abzweigung nahm, betraten Shepard und ihr Team den rechten Flügel der hinteren Anlage. Beide Gruppen arbeiteten sich stückweise vor, nahmen sich dieses Mal jedoch länger Zeit, ihre Gegner auszuschalten. Sie wußten nun, dass sie extrem gründlich sein mussten. Ihr Vorkommen dauerte deswegen länger, was Shepard sichtlich verärgerte. Sie und ihr Team befanden sich weit im Inneren der Anlage, die, wie vermutete, primär mit Quartieren und kleineren Laboren ausgestattet war. Allerdings hatten sie kaum Zeit, sich intensiv umzusehen, da nahe ununterbrochen neue Soldaten sie unter Dauerbeschuss nahmen. Festgenagelt in einem der kleineren Laborräume, nutze Liara die Gelegenheit, um an einer Konsole einige Daten auf ihr Universalwerkzeug zu laden, während der Rest der Gruppe damit beschäftigt war, den feindlichen Truppen ordentlich einzuheizen. Hinter Deckungen verschanzt, dezimierten sie die Anzahl ihrer Feinde im Minutentakt, allerdings war Shepard mit ihrem Team noch immer in der Unterzahl. Die Nachschubkette auf der anderen Seite der Labortür schien endlos zu sein, und das obwohl sie von den feindlichen Soldaten nicht viel mehr als atomare Kleinteile übrig ließen. Zwischen zwei Salven funkte Shepard Wrex an, um sich zu erkundigen, wie die Lage bei ihren anderen Kameraden war. Dort war die Lage jedoch nicht weniger zermürbend wie bei dem ehemaligen Commander. Der Kroganer berichtete, dass er und sein Team zwar schon etwas weiter vorgedrungen waren, nun aber, kurz vor einer Halle, die beide Wege wieder zusammen führte, mit überraschend viel Gegenwehr konfrontiert waren. Dazu wurde die große Zugangstür zur Halle anscheinend von Innen verriegelt. "Wrex, das ist nicht das, was ich hören wollte." kommentierte Shepard hörbar verärgert, während sie für einige Sekunden aus ihrer Deckung ging, und einen der Feinde mit einem Dauerfeuer regelrecht zerfetzte. Der Kroganer schmunzelte, anscheinend amüsierten ihn die Worte seines alten Captains eher als das sie ihn beunruhigten. "Wenn es dir lieber ist, könnte ich dir auch erzählen, dass hier grad 1000 nackten Asari herum tanzen.." erwiderte der Warlord, und zwischen dem Rauschen der Übertragung waren harte Schüsse zu hören. "Lieber nicht." gab die Angesprochene zurück, während sie ein neues Thermomagazin in ihr Sturmgewehr schob. "Sonst würde ich mich nur noch mehr ärgern, hier in diesem Labor festzuhängen." Die Soldatin wechselte mit einem gezielten Sprung ihre Deckung, da eine Blendgranate auf sie geworfen wurde. Sie hockte nun neben der noch immer unbekannten, jungen Asari, die bisweilen nur wenige Worte mit ihnen gewechselt hatte. Da sie allerdings mit ihrer Biotik alles und jeden zerlegte, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellte, war es der Rothaarigen vorerst ziemlich egal, dass sie weder ihren Namen genannt hatte, noch um die Motive der Fremden wußte - solange sie weiter die Gegner ausschaltete, konnte Shepard vorerst gut auf diese Informationen verzichten. Wrex, der in den letzten Sekunden mehr mit kämpfen, Kommandos brüllen und in Deckung gehen beschäftigt war, meldete sich nun wieder zu Wort. Ein Lachen seinerseits war zu hören. "Ich mach dir n` Vorschlag Shepard. Wenn wir diese Station in die Luft gejagt haben, schmeiß ich eine Runde Tänzerinnen in diesem billigen Club namens Afterlife. Für diesen Spaß hier schulde ich dir was." Shepard war es nun, die bei diesen Worten schmunzeln musste. "Klingt gut. Dann sollten wir uns auf jeden Fall beeilen." "Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite. Laßt euch bis dahin nicht eure kleinen Köpfe wegschießen." Der Clanführer beendete das Funkgespräch, und auch Shepard ließ von dem Funktransmitter ab. Als sie gerade wieder über ihre Deckung hinweg spähen wollte, um die Lage zu erfassen, jagte eine gezielte Kugel von Garrus knapp über ihren Kopf hinweg, die sich direkt in die Schwachstelle des letzten mobilen Geschützturms bohrte, welcher aufgrund dessen mit einer lauten Explosion in die Luft flog. Shepard reagierte schnell, drehte sich zu Grunt und gab ihm ein Handzeichen, das der junge Kroganer nur all zu gerne befolgte. Er sprang mit einem lauten Brüllen aus seiner Deckung und sprintete weiter vor Richtung Tür. Als ob die jüngere Asari geahnt hätte, was der Kroganer plante, hechtete sie ebenfalls hinter der mittlerweile ramponierten Konsole hervor, und folgte Grunt, der im Begriff war, mitten in die Gruppe Feinde zu springen. Shepard, im ersten Moment irritiert über die Aktion der Asari, zögerte keine zwei Sekunden, um es ihr gleich zu tun. Ihr ursprünglicher Plan sah vor, den dichten Qualm des zerstörten Geschützturm zu nutzen, um Grunt die Gelegenheit zu geben, wesentlich weiter vorne Stellung zu beziehen, da ihr ehemaliger Schützling im Nahkampf erheblich besser war. Garrus gab seinen Kameraden verlässlich Rückdeckung von seiner hinterten Position. Der Scharfschütze verstand sein Handwerk wie kein Zweiter, und noch während Shepard der Asari nach vorne folgte, schaltete er all jene mit seinen explosiven Geschossen aus, die auf seine Freunde zielten. Mit dem Sprint der jungen Asari hatte allerdings niemand gerechnet, und noch weniger mit ihrem Sprung mitten in die Menge der Feinde. "Die Kleine ist wahnsinnig." murmelte der Turianer zwischen zwei Schüssen. Er beobachte durch die Weitsichtoptik seines Gewehres die Aktion. Als er sah, wie Shepard ihr direkt folge, seufzte er leise. "Genau wie unser Commander..." Er war erleichtert, als er weniger später sah, wie beide auf einem Posten hinter der feindlichen Linie eine gedeckte Stellung bezogen hatten ohne einen nennenswerten Treffen zu kassieren - ihren Schilden und Garrus und Grunts Schüssen sei Dank.  
Zwischen Kugelhagel und Granaten hatten die Asari und Shepard es tatsächlich geschafft, hinter eine bereits frei geräumten Barrikade in Deckung zu gehen. "Bist du verrückt?" rief Shepard der Jüngeren zwischen Schüssen aus ihrem Gewehr zu. "Du hättest drauf gehen können. Außerdem gebe ich hier die Befehle!" Der ehemalige Commander war sichtlich verärgert, hatte ihr ursprünglicher Plan doch gänzlich anders ausgesehen. Die Angesprochene feuerte mit ihrer Biotik ebenfalls einige Soldaten von den Füßen, die ihnen gefährlich nah gekommen waren. Dabei warf sie der Rothaarigen neben sich zwischen den Salven einen ebenso verärgerten Blick zu. "Ich habe keine Zeit für diese Spielerein. Nur mit Ducken und Schießen kommen wir niemals bis zu Vitus!" erwiderte sie in einem Tonfall, der erahnen ließ, dass sie nicht weniger verärgert war wie Shepard. Von ihrer jetzigen Position aus hatten sie ein wesentlich besseres Schussfeld, und tatsächlich konnten sie ihre Feinde entsprechend schneller ausschalten. Shepard, die gerade in diesem Moment zwei Soldaten pulverisiert hatte, die im Begriff waren, auf die Asari zu schießen, als diese für einen kurzen Augenblick außerhalb der Deckung war, sah beim Nachladen iriitiert zu der Jüngeren. "Woher weißt du, wie dieser Bastard heißt?" fragte sie und fixierte mit ihrem Blick die Asari, die aufgrund dessen für einen Moment so aussah, als würde sie überlegen, was sie nun antwortete. Als sie wieder hinter ihrer Deckung rutschte, wich sie dem Blick der Soldatin aus. "Wir hatten schon mal miteinander zu tun. Lange Geschichte." gab sie schließlich als Antwort und ihr Blick wurde wieder hart. Shepard fiel erst jetzt auf, dass die Asari trotz ihres jungen Alters zum einen bereits eine nicht abstreitbare Kampferfahrung hatte, und zum anderen den Eindruck machte, als hätte sie bereits Dinge erlebt, die für sie, die fast noch ein Kind zu sein schien, eigentlich nicht bestimmt waren. Eine Mischung aus instiktiven Bauchgefühl und Erfahrungen ließ Shepard zu dem Schluss kommen, dass diese junge Asari neben ihr wahrscheinlich schon viele Jahres des Kämpfens hinter sich hatte. Noch während die Zwei wieder ihre Geschosse respektive ihre Biotik auf die Feinde jagten, hatten sie Grunt und Garrus weiter vorgearbeitet, und konnten die Gegner mittlerweile aus einer strategisch guten Position heraus flankieren. Das gab Shepard und der Asari ein paar Sekunden zum Luft holen. "Du scheinst wohl in einer streng geheimen Mission hier zu sein, was?" Shepard beschloss, sich weiteres Nachfragen für Später aufzuheben, immerhin hatten sie immer noch genug damit zu tun, die Anzahl der feindlichen Soldaten zu dezimieren. Die Asari war dankbar, dass es ihr erspart blieb, weitere Fragen zu beantworten, konnte sie sich so doch wesentlich besser auf den Kampf konzentrieren. "Um ehrlich zu sein..", erwiderte sie, unterbrach ihren Satz aber mittendrin, um wieder mit ihrer Biotik eine Gruppe Gegner in ihre atomaren Bestandteile zu zerlegen, "...ist das ganze eher eine private Sache...mehr oder weniger." "Interessant." Shepard verzog kurz den Mundwinkel, der Anflug eines düsterten Lächelns zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. "Das gleiche könnte ich auch sagen." Die Beiden wechselten einen wortlosen Blick, als hätten sich für die jeweils Andere tiefes Verständnis auch ohne weitere Worte. Schließlich nickten sie leicht, und wie auf Kommando verließen die zwei Kämpferinnen ihre Deckung, um unter Risiko frontal auf den letzten Rest ihrer Feinde zuzustürmen. Es war offensichtlich, was sie vorhatten. Doch noch eher sie die handvoll übrig gebliebener Gegner erreichten, um ihnen von Angesicht zu Angesicht ein paar Kugeln und Schläge zu verpassen, jagte peitschend eine biotische Salve zwischen ihnen hindurch und direkt in die feindliche Gruppe, die darauf hin regelrecht zerfetzt wurde. Viel blieb nich mehr übrig, auf das Shepard und die fremde Asari hätten schießen können. Die Beiden drehten sich mit fragenden Blick um, und sahen, wie Liara am Eingang des Labors gerade ihre Hände wieder nach unten sinken ließ. Sie sah ziemlich verärgert aus, und Shepard ahnte, dass jener Ärger nicht nur den nun pulverisierten Feinden galt. Sie hatte Liara noch auf Omega versprochen, keine großen Risiken einzugehen, allerdings hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Stürmen dieser Station derart schwierig werden würde. Als ihre Gefährint auf sie zu kam, ließ sie ihr Sturmgewehr sinken und erwartete bereits eine erneute Kritik an ihrem Vorgehen, aber stattdessen marschierte Liara wortlos an den Beiden vorbei. Garrus, der schließlich auch seine Deckung verlassen und sich ebenfalls in Bewegung gesetzt hatten, warf Shepard lediglich einen kurzen Blick zu. Der Turianer konnte gut nachvollziehen, warum Liara so verärgert war, war die N7 Soldatin doch manchmal wirklich viel zu leichtsinnig. Seit Beginn ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit im Kampf gegen die Reaper hatte der Scharfschütze mitbekommen, wie sehr die Sorge um den ehemaligen Commander die Asari innerlich quälte. "Ich möchte nicht in deiner Haut stecken Shepard." kommentierte er seine Geste, worauf hin Shepard sich etwas unbeholfen am Hinterkopf kratzte. Grunt zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. "Es war doch ein guter Kampf, oder Shepard?" Wie ein Kind, das auf Bestätigung wartete, schaute der junge Kroganer zu der Soldatin, die darauf hin nur zustimmend nickte. Das Team setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, und während sie noch vereinzelte, kleine Gruppen von Feinden erledigten, gab Shepard einen Statusbericht an Wrex durch. Dieser widerrum setzte Shepard über das Problem in Kenntnis, dass die Eingangstür zur Halle, der letzte Rückzugsort der Station und hoffentlich Aufenthaltsort von Vitus, mit einer anscheinend unüberwindbaren Verriegelung von Außen nicht zu öffnen schien. Shepard führte ihr Team schließlich zu Wrex und den Anderen, da sie hoffte, dass Liara Tali beim Hacken irgendwie unter die Arme greifen konnte. Zwei schlaue Gehirne dachten - und hackten - immerhin besser als eines. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung erklärte Tali die Lage oder eher die Schwierigkeit mit der Codierung der Türverriegelung. Liara, die wie gewöhnlich die Lage schnell erfasst hatte, stellte sich zu Tali an die Konsole der Türsteuerung. Ihre blauen Augen verfolgten aufmerksam und konzentriert jede Zeile, die über den holografischen Monitor lief. Während Shepard sich mit Wrex und dem restlichen Team über die letzten Ereignisse austauschte, warf die jüngere Asari ungeduldig einen Blick auf den Monitor. Es dauerte nicht lange, da überkam sie die Ungeduld und schließlich trat sie neben Liara. "Darf ich mal? Ich glaube, ich weiß wie sich die Verschlüsselung knacken läßt." Sie wartete erst keine Antwort ab, sondern legte direkt los. Sie verband ihr Universalwerkzeug mit der Konsole und tippte eiligst Befehle ein. Tali und Liara wechselten einen kurzen Blick, eher die Quarianerin mit einer Mischung aus Empörung und Geringschätzung die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. "Hey, wir machen sowas nicht zum ersten Mal. Ich glaube nicht, das.." Weiter kam die Technikerin nicht, denn ein lautes Piepen unterbrach sie. Die bislang verschlüsselten Codefragmente auf dem Bildschirm lösten sich stückweise auf. Liara konnte es ebenso wenig glauben wie Tali. "Keelah...", die Quarianerin klang hörbar erstaunt, "..wie konntest du die Codierung so schnell durchschauen? Selbst Liara und ich hätten bestimmt ein paar Minuten gebraucht." Während auf dem Monitor zu sehen war, wie mehr und mehr Codefragmente entschlüsselt, und somit die Entrieglung der Tür nur noch eine kurze Frage der Zeit war, trennte die unbekannte Asari die Verbindung zwischen ihrem Universalgerät und der Konsole wieder. Bei Talis Frage sah sie kurz zu der Quarianerin rüber, wandte ihren Blick aber schnell wieder ab. "Tja, ich bin eben gut." gab die Jüngere betont unbeeindruckt zurück, doch obwohl ihr Tonfall sehr selbstsicher und überzeugt klangt, ahnte sowohl Tali als auch Liara, das mehr dahinter steckte. Niemand hätte diese Codes so schnell knacken können, vor allem nicht, ohne sich vorab wenigstens ein paar Minuten zur Analyse des Algorithmus der Verschlüsselung zu nehmen. Liaras Vermutung, das die jüngere Asari noch mehr verheimlichte, als es den Anschein hatte, wurde nach dieser Aktion nur noch stärker. Unabhängig davon, dass sie ihnen sowohl das Leben gerettet als auch Unterstützung im Kampf gegen die feindlichen Truppen gegeben hatte, war die Wissenschaftlerin davon überzeugt, das ihre neue Verbündete nicht aus reinem Zufall zur gleichen Zeit auf dieser Station war. Sie verheimlichte etwas. Sie beschloss, die Unbekannte im Auge zu behalten, wandte sich aber vorerst an Shepard und die Anderen. "Die Verriegelung ist aufgehoben." teilte sie ihnen mit. "Wir sollten uns bereits machen."

Als die große, schwere Tür sich mit einem lauten Zischen öffnete, bot sich für Shepards Team der Blick in eine große Halle, die anscheinend als provisorischer Hangar fungierte. Ein paar kleinere Raumschiffe und Frachkisten waren zu sehen, und an der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Halle waren die Einfahrtluken angebracht, über die man die Basis verlassen konnte.  
Shepard stürmte mit ihrem Team in die Halle. Sie hatten keine Verteidigungsanlagen oder feindliche Soldaten ausmachen können, und rechneten nicht mit einem direkten Angriff.  
Schnell ließ die Soldatin ihren Blick durch die Halle wandern, und es dauerte nicht lange, da entdeckte sie an der rechten Wand den Zugang zu einem Steuerraum, in dem - unverwechselbar - ein Turianer mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand und anscheinend mit hektischen Bewegungen auf einer Konsole herum tippte. "Vitus." schoss es der Rothaarigen durch den Kopf, und ohne ein Wort zu ihrem Kameraden zu sagen, rannte sie los. Der Gedanke, den Verantwortlichen für den Angriff auf die Kolonie endlich eine Kugel verpassen zu können, ließ sie alles andere um sich herum vergessen. Wrex, der sich gut vorstellen konnte, was gerade in seiner alten Freundin vorging, schnappte sich Grunt, Jack, Garrus und James, um mit ihnen die Halle zu sichern. Er wollte es Shepard überlassen, diesen Typen kalt zu machen. "Eliz, warte!" Liara, die nur Sekunden nach ihrer Partnerin die Halle betreten hatte, drängte sich an den Anderen vorbei und folgte der Soldatin, dicht gefolgt von der unbekannten Asari, die die Beiden schnell eingeholt hatte. Tali, die keinen Zweifel hatte, das Wrexs Gruppe es auch alleine schaffen würde, die Halle zu sichern, wollte eigentlich direkt hinter Liara her laufen, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie sich eine der Einfahrtsluken langsam öffnete. Hinter diesen Luken waren im Regelfall die Schleusen angebracht, über die die Schiffe schließlich in den Weltraum gelangten. Sollte sich erst die Luke, und anschließend die Schleuse öffnen, würden sie und ihre Freunde innerhalb weniger Sekunden ersticken. Die Quarianerin konnte zwar nur mutmaßen, hatte aber nach der schrecklichen Erzählung über die komplette Vernichtung der Kolonie eine gute Vorstellung von der Grausamkeit ihrer Feinde. Wahrscheinlich war es der letzte, verzweifelte Schachzug diesen Vitus, Shepard und ihr Team quallvoll ersticken zu lassen. Um eben dies zu verhindern, setzte sich die Technikerin eiligst in Bewegung Richtung Einfahrtluke, dessen Schiebetor bereits zur Hälfte geöffnet war. Dort befand sich ein kleines Terminal, und Tali war sich sicher, dass sie von dort aus den Öffnungsbefehl aufhalten konnte. Während sie noch im Lauf ihre Technikdrohne erschienen ließ, und Wrex mit seiner Truppe die Halle nach feindlichen Soldaten oder anderen potenziellen Störfaktoren durchsuchte, hatte Shepard mit bloßer Körperkraft die verriegelte Tür des Steuerraumes aus den Angeln gerissen. Sie war so wütend und vor allem versessen darauf, diesen Turianer mit ihren eigenen Händen umzulegen, dass sie bei dieser Aktion die Schmerzen ihrer noch frischen Verwundung völlig ignorierte. "Vitus!" Mit einem entsprechenden Blick fixierte sie den Turianer an der Konsole, nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt an, und ihre Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel, dass sie das, wofür sie hergekommen war, auch bis zum Ende durchziehen würde. Ohne zu zögern. Der Turianer allerdings lachte lediglich, drehte sich noch nicht einmal um und gab noch einen letzten Befehl in die Konsole ein, eher er von dem holografischen Bedienfeld abließ. "Dir wird das Lachen gleich vergehen." Shepard, völlig unbeeindruckt von der Reaktion des Turianer, überwand mit einem kurzen Sprint die letzten Meter, packte ihren vermeintlichen Feind und drückte ihn ohne Rücksicht und mit all ihrer Wut an die Wand. "Zähl' schon mal die Sekunden, bis ich dein erbärmliches Leben mit ein paar Kugeln beende." Sie verpasste dem Turianer einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht, eher sie ihn mit einem groben Handgriff zu Boden warf und die Mündung ihres Sturmgewehrs auf ihn richtete. Noch eher sie abdrücken konnte, ging Liara dazwischen, die gerade noch rechtzeitig den Raum betrat. Die Asari schaffte es in letzter Sekunde, ihre Partnerin mit Hilfe ihrer Biotik davon abzuhalten, den Abzug der Waffe zu drücken. Gleichzeitig schob sich die unbekannte Asari an Liara vorbei, und eilte, das Geschehen neben ihr völlig ignorierend, zu der großen Konsole, an der Vitus vorhin noch gestanden hatte. "Liara, was soll das?" Mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck sah Shepard zu der Wissenschaftlerin, die immer noch die Bewegung des Armes der Soldatin mittels Biotik blockierte. "Wenn du ihn jetzt umbringst, werden wir weder erfahren, warum diese Leute hinter dir her sind, noch was für eine Organisation dahinter steckt." erwiderte Liara, die zwar keinerlei Mitleid für den Turianer empfand, ihn allerdings vorerst in einem lebedingen Zustand für nützlicher hielt. Sie hatte noch zuviele Fragen, auf die sie um jeden Preis eine Antwort wollte. Auch wenn sie dafür ihre Freundin davon abhalten musste, den Turianer zu töten, der erst vor kurzen ihr Zuhause zerstört hatte. Shepard musste sich eingestehen, dass Liara mit ihrem Einwand nicht Unrecht hatte, auch wenn sie nur schwer dem Impuls widerstehen konnte, den am Boden liegenden Turianer zu erschießen. "So eine verfluchte Scheiße!" Die Soldatin sah mit einem kurzen Blick zur Konsole. Die jüngere Asari haute mit ihren Fäusten auf den Metallrahmen, wobei die Wucht dabei so groß war, dass Funken aus der Holoanzeige sprangen. Liara, die im Gegensatz zu Shepard keinen Turianer zu bewachen hatte, warf einen längeren Blick auf den Bildschirm, der allerdings aufgrund der Beschädigung nur verzerrt einen Art Countdown anzeigte. "Was...?" Noch bevor Liara ihre Frage zuende ausformulieren konnte, schnitt ihr die Jüngere mit zorniger Stimme das Wort ab. "Wo sind die Codes?" Mit einem finsteren Gesicht, das dem von Shepard in nichts nachstand, stürtzte sie sich auf den Turianer, der immer noch unter Shepards wachsamen Blick am Boden festgenagelt war. Die Asari stieß Shepard dabei unsanft beseite und packte sich den nun wieder höhnisch lachenden Turianer, bis bisweile geschwiegen hatte. "Ihr kommt zu spät." antwortete er schließlich, und schien keinerlei Furcht zu haben obgleich er jede Sekunde getötet werden konnte. "So hatten wir das ganze zwar nicht geplant, aber so hast du uns wenigstens die Arbeit erleichtert, Shepard. Vielen Dank." Shepard, die kurzzeitig irritiert war aufgrund der Reaktion der unbekannten Asari, runzelte nun, noch immer sichtlich und hörbar wütend, die Stirn. "Wir hatten ein wenig später mit dir und deinen kleinen Freunden gerechnet." Vitus, der noch immmer im Griff der Unbekannten war, fixierte Shepard mit einem selbstsicheren und nicht weniger höhnischen Blick. "Du Mistkerl!" Die jüngere Asari schüttelte den Turianer, und war dabei ebenso wenig ziemperlich wie Shepard noch vor wenigen Sekunden. Ihre Stimme klang nun mindestens genauso aufgebracht wie wütend. "Wo sind diese verdammten Aufstiegscodes??" Der Angesprochene ließ die groben, fast schon gewaltvollen Handgriffe der Asari scheinbar unbeeindruckt über sich ergehen. Selbst, als sich eine biotische Aura um die Asari bildete, zeigte Vitus keine Regung in seinem Gesicht. "Kleine," spottete er schließlich verächtlich, "Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, woher du von diesen Codes weißt, aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Bevor ihr hier reingeplatzt seid, habe ich sämtliche Daten und Kopien der Codes an unseren Boss geschickt und danach unwiderruflich gelöscht. Hier wirst du nix mehr finden." Wieder lachte er, was die Asari nur noch wütender werden ließ. Liara wollte schon eingreifen, als ein lautes Piepen von der Konsole sie dazu veranlaßte, noch einen Blick auf den Bildschirm zu werfen. Und erst da registrierte sie, was für eine Art von Countdown dort runterzählte. "In 10 Minuten wird hier alles hochgehen." Vitus, der mittlerweile durch die Aktionen von Shepard und der Jüngeren doch recht mitgenommen und lediert aussah, verzog seinen Mund zu einem triumphalen, düsteren Lächeln, als er diese Worte aussprach. "Das werde ich nicht zulassen!" Liara eilte zu der Konsole, in der Hoffnung, den Selbstzerstörungsbefehl noch deaktivieren zu können. "Elender Bastard." zischte Shepard, mittlerweile wieder befreit von der Stasis an ihrem Arm. Sie hob ihr Gewehr und wollte abdrücken, als Vitus Augen plötzlich rot zu strahlen begannen. "Wir werden wieder auferstehen Shepard!" Mit diesen Worten glühte nun auch der ganze Körper des Turianer auf, und noch bevor Shepard oder Liara auch nur ahnen konnte, was geschah, zersprang sein Körper mit einer lautstarken und mächtigen Explosion, die den ganzen Steuerungsraum zerlegte. Reflexartig hatte Shepard die Arme schützend noch oben vor ihr Gesicht gerissen, spürte allerdings außer einer kleinen Druckwelle und einer Hitzeeinwirkung auf ihr Schild nichts. Irritiert aber erleichtert, anscheinend noch am Leben zu sein, öffnete die Soldatin ihre Augen, und stellte direkt fest, dass die fremde Asari ihr und in diesem Fall auch Liara wieder einmal wohl das Leben gerettet hatte. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte die Jüngere ein biotisches Schild um sich herum erzeugt, was die immense Hitze und Wucht der Explosion abgeschirmt hatte. Allerdings hatte jene Explosion, und wohl auch die fordernden Kämpfe zuvor, die Jüngere so stark mitgenommen, dass sie danach kraftlos und benommen in sich zusammen sackte. Bevor ihr Körper auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte, fing Shepard sie auf. "Liara, bist du okay?" Noch während sie den bewusstlosen Körper der Asari abstützte, sah sie kurz rüber zu ihrer Gefährtin, die nicht weniger irritiert war wie sie. "Ja, alles in Ordnung." antwortete die Wissenschaftlerin knapp. "Die Explosion hat die Konsole komplett zerstört. Wir müssen hier weg. Sofort!"  
Als Liara aus der riesigen Rauchwolke trat, dicht gefolgt von Shepard, die die immer noch reglose, jüngere Asari auf dem Rücken trug, atmeten ihre Freunde erleichtert auf. Als sie die Explosion gehört hatten, waren sie sofort zurück gerannt, konnten aber nur noch die schwarze, dichte Masse aus Qualm sehen. "Keine Zeit für Erklärungen." rief Shepard ihnen zu, während sie sich wieder in Bewegung setze. "Uns fliegt hier gleich alles um die Ohren. Wir müssen zum Shuttle zurück. Und zwar schnell!" Ihre Kamderaden tauschten kurz ein paar fragende Blicke aus, eher sie ihrem ehemaligen Captain und Liara eiligst folgten. "Diese beschissene Angewohnheit von Ihnen, ständig alles um, unter und über Ihnen in die Luft zu jagen oder zur Selbstzerstörung zu bringen, habe ich fast ein bisschen vermisst." kommentierte Jack während ihrer Flucht und sah kurz zu Shepard rüber, die wie ihre Freunde damit beschäftigt war, so schnell es ging die Hangarhalle hinter sich zu lassen. "Hey, das ist ja fast ein Kompliment. Vielen Dank." erwiderte Shepard, während sie laufend nach Luft schnappte. In diesen endlos scheinenden Minuten, die sie für den Rückweg brauchten, funkte Liara bereits Joker an, dass er die Normandy direkt starten sollte, sobald sie mit dem Shuttle wieder im eigenen Hangar waren. Die Explosion würde sicherlich gewaltig werden, und sie wollte nicht riskieren, das die zweite Normandy das selbe Schicksal ereilte wie ihr Vorgängermodel. In nahezu letzter Minunten erreichten sie ihr Shuttle, und Joker, der nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass sie nach kurzer Zeit das Shuttle mit einer eher unsanften Landung wieder in den Hangar brachten , sorgte dafür, das die Normandy knapp der Explosion entging. Der Pilot wartete kaum ab, dass die Schleuse des Hangars sich geschlossen hatte, eher er den ÜLG-Antrieb aktivierte. Noch bevor Shepard und ihr Team das Shuttle verlassen hatten, beschleunigte die Normandy in Bruchteilen von Sekunden, und ließ die explodierende Raumstation hinter sich. 

"Hey, ich hoffe ihr habt keine Kratzer in den Lack gefahren. Hackett würde das sicher nicht gefallen." Jokers Stimme ertönte im Hangar, als Shepard und ihr Team das sichtbar ledierte Shuttle verließen. "Wird sicher kaum auffallen." gab der ehemalige Commander zurück. "Joker, wir müssen auf die Krankensation. Könntest du EDI zu uns schicken?" "Na klar." antwortete der Pilot. "Danach will ich aber genau wissen, was passiert ist." Während Shepard mit Liara, James und Grunt, der die noch immer bewusstlose Asari trug, zur besagten Krankenstation lief, bezogen Jack, Garrus und Tali wieder ihre alten Posten. Wrex hingegen wurde von Shepard gebeten, Joker im Cockpit über die zurückliegenden Ereignisse zu informieren.  
Es war ungewohnt, die Krankenstation ohne Dr. Chakwas vorzufinden. Alles schien noch so hergerichtete, wie die damalige Ärztin der Normandy ihren Arbeitsplatz verlassen hatte. Dabei lag das nun schon drei Jahre zurück. Shepard wies Grunt an, die jüngere Asari auf eines der Betten zu legen, wurde danach jedoch direkt von Liara ebenfalls auf eine der Liegen dirigiert. Im Eifer des Gefechts waren die Verletzungen der Soldatin wieder aufgegangen, was diese allerdings bis zu ihrer knappen Flucht völlig ignoriert hatte. James ging es ähnlich. Die Wunde an seinem Bein war jedoch um einiges schlimmer als die der Rothaarigen. Als EDI den Raum betrat war der N7-Soldat daher auch der erste, um den sie sich kümmerte, auch wenn James unter großen Protest behauptete, dass das sicher auch wieder von alleine verheilen würde. Es dauerte nicht lange, und nach einer gute Menge an Medigel waren die beiden schließlich soweit versorgt, dass EDI und Liara sich um die unbekannte Asari kümmern konnten. Grunt, der bisweilen nur schweigsam neben dem Krankenbett gestanden und die bewusstlose Asari beobachtete hatte, verzog das Gesicht, als EDI mit einem Diagnoseprogramm versuchte, heraus zu finden, ob der Unbekannten etwas fehlte. "Die schläft doch nur." brummte er. "Asari haben eben keine Ausdauer. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie noch kleine Mädchen sind." "Naja, trotzdem hat sie uns den Arsch gerettet." bemerkte James von seiner Liege aus, während er sich wieder aufsetzte. "Und wenn sie schläft, ist sie eigentlich sogar ganz niedlich." Liara warf den Beiden einen vielsagenden Blick zu, den zumindestens James verstanden hatte. "Alles klar Doc. Wir haben nichts gesagt." Der junge Mann sprang von dem Krankenbett. "Wir gehen schon mal vor in die KIZ. Danke fürs Zusammenflicken EDI." Mit diesen Worten verließ er, mit Grunt im Schlepptau, die Station. EDI hingegen beendete das Diagnoseprogramm. "Grunt hat Recht. Ihr fehlt nichts. Anscheinend ist sie lediglich erschöpft." fasste sie die Messergebnisse zusammen. "Das sie in dem Alter überhaupt so eine große Menge Biotik kontrollieren kann, ist schon erstaunlich. Kein Wunder, dass ihr Körper dabei irgendwann nicht mehr mitspielt." kommentierte Liara das Ergebnis, und Shepard hörte aus ihrer Stimmlage heraus, dass sie sich tatsächlich ein wenig Sorgen um die Fremde machte. "Wer ist dieses Mädchen?" fragte EDI schließlich, die für ein synthetischen Wesen wieder einmal eine erstaunliche Neugierde zeigte. Shepard verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, und lehnte sich an die Liege, auf der sie eben noch gesessen hatte. "Das ist eine verdammt gute Frage EDI. Wir sind ihr auf dieser Basis begegnet, wo sie anscheinend irgendwelche Codes gesucht hat." antwortete die Rothaarige, wobei sie sich keine Mühe gab, ihre Skepsis gegenüber der Asari zu verbergen. "Sie wußte eine ganze Menge von dem, was dort abging und über die Typen. Über sich hat sie allerdings kaum gesprochen." Ihre erste Antwort ergänzend, sah sie nun rüber zu der Fremden, die trotz ihres anscheinend tiefen Schlafes gequält aussah. Wahrscheinlich träumte sie schlecht. "Könnte sie zu den Leuten gehören, die eure Kolonie überfallen haben?" hakte EDI weiter nach. Shepard zuckte lediglich kurz mit den Schultern, und ihre Partnerin kam ihr mit einer Antwort zuvor.. "Ausschließen können wir das natürlich nicht. Aber dieser Vitus schien sie nicht zu kennen, daher halte ich es für eher unwahrscheinlich." Liara war zwar nicht weniger skeptisch als Shepard, hatte jedoch auf der Basis die andere Asari genau beobachtete und ihr Verhalten ließ eher darauf schließen, dass sie in ganz eigener Sache dort unterwegs war. Gerade, als Shepard diese Äußerung kommentiere wollte, meldete sich Joker wieder über Funk. "Shepard?" "Hm?" "Wahrscheinlich ist es wie immer eher ungünstig, aber Admiral Hackett versucht seit Stunden Kontakt mit uns aufzunehmen. Wenn ich ihn noch weiter blockiere, habe ich Angst, dass er mich aus der Allianz schmeißt. Außerdem will der Rest des Teams - mich übrigens eingeschlossen - wissen, wie es nun weitergeht. Soll ich alle zum Kommunikationsraum schicken?" Die abschließende Frage des Piloten klang mehr wie eine Aufforderung, und die Information über Admiral Hackett ließ Shepard leise seufzen. "Großartig. Kaum wieder auf der Normandy, schon gehts wieder los." murmelte sie. "Wir haben immerhin ihr bestes Schiff geklaut." bemerkte Liara in einem recht pragmatischen Tonfall. Die Asari konnte es dem Admiral tatsächlich nicht verübeln, dass er mit Shepard sprechen wollte, und es wunderte sie sogar, das sie bislang ungestört mit dem Schiff durch die Galaxie fliegen konnten. "Wir sollten es trotzdem ignorieren. Wir brauchen die Normandy." Shepard beharrte bei ihrer Meinung. "Technisch gesehen hat Jeff das Schiff geklaut." EDI, die wie gewohnt faktisch argumentierte, mischte sich nun in die Unterhaltung ein. "Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hatte Shepard nicht einmal selber darum gebeten." "Seh' ich genauso." Mit einem Nicken stimmte Shepard der VI zu, immer noch innerlich hoffend, dem Gespräch mit Hackett aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Sie hatten ganz andere Probleme, um die sie sich kümmern mussten. "EDI.." Liara warf ihrer Freundin einen Blick zu, den diese erst nicht einordnen konnte. Erst nach einigen Sekunden registrierte sie den Vorwurf in der Stimme der Wissenschaftlerin. "Oh." EDI klang entschuldigend. "Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte Shepard nicht ermutigen."  
Schließlich gab Shepard sich geschlagen. Sie wollte keinen weiteren Streit mit Liara riskieren, und in gewisser Hinsicht hatte ihrer Partnerin schließlich Recht. Der ehemalige Commander gab Joker per Funk durch, den Anruf des Admiral in den Kommunikationsraum zu leiten, und das Team dort ebenfalls hinzubestellen. EDI bot sich an, bei der unbekannten Asari zu bleiben, die noch immer keine Anzeichen machte, so bald wieder aufzuwachen. Als Shepard mit ihren alten Freunde um den Operationstisch der Kommunikationsraumes versammelt war, stellte Joker den Admiral durch, der wie gewohnt mit einer straffen Körperhaltung und in Uniform gekleidetet als Hologramm auf dem Tisch erschien. Er salutierte kurz, bevor er mit einer ungeduldigen Stimme eine Erklärung forderte. "Shepard, Sie fliegen mit unserem besten Schiff am Rande der Galaxie herum, und habe die Hälfte ihrer alten Mannschaft dabei. Noch dazu erreichte mich vor einigen Stunden die Meldung, dass ihre Kolonie überrannt wurde. Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Die Angesprochene verdrehte die Augen, erntete dafür jedoch direkt einen für Hackett nicht sichtbaren Hieb in die Seite von Liara. "Admiral Hackett, die Lage ist ziemlich kompliziert." begann die Soldatin. "Wieviel wissen Sie über den Angriff auf die Kolonie?" "Nicht viel." antwortete der Admiral, weiterhin in dem für ihn typisch strengen Tonfall, und Shepard ahnte bereits, dass sie nicht ohne eine lange Erklärung aus dieser Situation wieder heraus kam. Sie wünschte sich wieder einmal, dass Captain Anderson noch am Leben wäre, und das nicht nur, weil sie ihn wirklich vermisste. Anderson hätte sie ihre Mission ohne großere Nachfragerei weiter verfolgen lassen, auch wenn er dafür ein paar Spielregeln der Allianz hätten verletzten müssen - was mehr als einmal im Kampf gegen die Reaper passiert war. Bevor Admiral Hackett noch weiter von sich aus Nachhaken konnte, berichtete Shepard ausführlich über die vergangenen Ereignisse, angefangen bei ihrer Ankunft auf der Kolonie, nachdem sie zerstört worden war, weiter zu ihrer Flucht nach Omega, dem Deal mit Aria T'Loak, und letztlich die Infiltration der Basis. Sämtliche Informationen über Vitus und die Forschungenen in der Basis gab Shepard ebenfalls an den Allianzadmiral weiter. Das einzige, was sie vorerst für sich behielt, was ihr Zusammentreffen mit der unbekannten Asari, da die Soldatin noch nicht einschätzen konnte, was Hackett wohl von einer unbekannten Passagier auf der Normandy halten würde. Die Protokolle der Allianz waren dazu nämlich ziemlich eindeutig. "Hinter Vitus scheint eine ganze Organisation zu stehen, und wenn wir seinen Worten glauben können, war er noch nicht mal ihr Anführer. Das wiederrum bedeutet, dass dort draußen noch immer Leute sind, die mir und meiner Tochter nach dem Leben trachten." schloss Shepard ihren Bericht und ihr Blick hatte sich dabei wieder verfinstert. Das ihre Mission noch nicht beendet war, wußten auch die anderen Anwesenden, und keiner von Shepards früheren Crewmitglieder wollte darauf verzichten, weiter dabei zu bleiben. "Ich habe ein paar Daten aus den Laboren mitnehmen können." meldete sich nun auch Liara zu Wort. "Allerdings fehlt mir auf der Normandy die nötige Ausstattung, um diese umfassend zu analysieren." Die Allianz hatte nämlich nach dem Sieg über die Reaper die meisten Hinterlassenschaften der Crew wieder entfernen lassen und Liara selbst war er, die ihre Terminals und Konsolen damals abgebaut und in ihre neue Shadow-Broker Station gebracht hatte. Hackett, der zur Überraschung aller tatsächlich Verständnis zeigte, und über die illegale Entwendung der Normandy vorerst hinweg sehen wollte, räusperte sich. "Nun gut," sagte er und sah dabei Shepard auffordernd an, "wie wollen Sie nun weiter verfahren Shepard? Soll ich Ihnen Unterstützung schicken oder Ihren Status als Commander wieder bestätigen?" Die Angesprochene winkte ab. "Nein, danke. Das ist eine private Angelegenheit, und ich habe bereits die beste Untersützung, die ich mir vorstellen kann." antwortete sie auf die Frage des Admirals. "Allerdings würde ich mir die Normandy gerne noch ein wenig länger ausleihen." "Shepard, eigentlich ist es immer noch Ihr Schiff, Sie hätten nur Fragen brauchen. Die Normandy befindet sich nur aus dem Grund bei uns im Hauptquartier, weil Sie sich von allen Diensten haben befreien lassen. Versprechen Sie mir nur, sie heile wieder zurück zu bringen." Die Körperhaltung des Admirals schien sich ein wenig zu lockern und Shepard meinte, den Anflug eines Lächelns bei ihm gesehen zu haben, was jedoch genauso schnell wieder verschwand wie es gekommen war. "Und halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden. Das mag zwar für Sie primär eine private Angelegenheit sein, aber Sie gehören immer noch zur Allianz. Wir machen uns Sorgen um Sie." ergänzte er sich, woraufhin nun Shepard kurzzeitig lächelte. Die junge Frau war froh und erleichtert, dass sie die Normandy weiter behalten durfte, und Hackett anscheinend bereit war, die strengen Auflagen der Allianz bezüglich derartiger Situation - wenigstens temporär - außer Acht zu lassen. "Keine Sorge Admiral. Ich lasse von mir hören, wenn diese Typen von der Sternenkarte verschwunden sind." "Vorerst müssen wir allerdings heraus finden, ob, und wenn ja wo weitere Stationen von dieser Organisation existieren." Auf die Anmerkung der Asari neben Shepard nickte der Admiral verständnisvoll. "Als erstes sollten wir zurück nach Omega fliegen. Dort ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit am größten,weiterhin unentdeckt zu bleiben und durch Liaras Daten etwas über diese Leute heraus zu finden." fasste Shepard nun die nächsten Schritte zusammen, was Hackett wohl erst einmal genügte. "Wenn Sie doch Hilfe brauchen, lassen Sie es mich wissen. Viel Glück Shepard. Hackett Ende." Mit diesen letzten Worten beendete Hackett die Übertragung, und ließ Shepard und ihr Team wieder alleine. Als das Holobild des Admirals verschwunden war, sahen ihre Kameraden erwartungsvoll zu ihrem ehemaligen Captain. "Diese Mission ist wohl um einiges komplizierter geworden, hm?" Garrus war der erste, der wieder sprach. Shepard nickte. "Dieser Turianer sprach davon, dass er irgendwelche Daten und diese Codes an seinen "Boss" geschickt hat, was bedeutet, das unsere Jagd noch nicht vorbei ist. Außerdem gibt es noch eine ganze Reihe an Fragen, auf die ich eine Antwort will...nicht zu vergessen unseren derzeit noch bewußtlosen Neuzugang. Wer immer sie auch ist, ich vermute, dass sie uns ein paar wertvolle Informationen geben kann." erwiderte die Rothaarige überzeugt. "Ich gehe davon aus, das sich einige unsere Fragen sogar klären werden, wenn sie bereit ist, mit uns zu sprechen." ergänzte Liara ihre Partnerin, die aufgrund ihrer Beobachtungen bereits relativ sicher war, dass die fremde Asari erheblich mehr über Vitus und seine Organisation wußte als sie und ihre Freunde. "Die Kleine schien mir aber nicht sehr gesprächig zu sein." kommentierte Wrex die Aussage der Asari, und es war offensichtlich, dass er immer noch sehr misstrauisch der Jüngeren gegenüber war. "Das könnte allerdings auch daran liegen, das du nicht gerade sehr freundlich zu ihr warst." Tali warf dem Kroganer neben sich einem ihren abfälligen Tonfall entsprechenden Blick zu, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Weil bei diesem Asarimädchen irgendwas mächtig stinkt." rechtfertigte sich der Warlord leicht verärgert. "Shepard, dir ist es doch auch aufgefallen,oder? Dieses Gör ist kein normales Kind, sondern durch und durch eine Kriegerin." Wrex sah rüber zu seiner alten Freundin, und forderte implizit eine Bestätigung seiner letzten Aussage. "Wrex hat Recht. Neben der offensichtlichen Tatsache, dass sie eine extrem begabte Biotikerin ist, lassen ihre Bewegungen, ihr Reaktionsvermögen und die Tatsache, dass sie trotz ihres geringen Alters alleine in dieser Basis unterwegs war, darauf schließen, das dieser Kampf nicht ihr erster war. Ich habe schon viele Asari kämpfen sehen, aber so wie sie es getan hat, habe ich es bislang in keiner mir bekannten Einheit der Asari gesehen. Diese Mischung aus Kontrolle und Rücksichtslosigkeit erinnert mich am ehsten noch an den Kampfstil von Samara. Vielleicht auch ein wenig an Arias Vorgehensweise..." Shepard runzelte die Stirn. Wie sie es auch drehte und wendete, sie konnte sich keinen Reim auf die unbekannte Asari machen - und das ärgerte sie. Vor allem deswegen, da sie wie Liara vermutete, dass das Mädchen auf irgendeine Weise in die Ereignissen der letzten Stunden verwickelt war. "Ohne einen netten Plausch mit der Kleinen und der Auswertung der Daten kommen wir also nicht weiter, oder?" Jack mischte sich nun ein, und klang ein wenig ungeduldig. "Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass wir zu diesem Drecksloch zurück fliegen. Vom Rumstehen und Quatschen jedenfalls werden sie die ganzen Unklarheiten nicht auflösen." Die Biotikerin verzog bei den Worten ihr Gesicht. "Außerdem muss ich in der Akademie Bescheid geben, dass ich wohl noch ein bisschen länger untwegs sein werde." "Der Admiralitätsrat wird mit Sicherheit ebenfalls wissen wollen, das Garrus und ich unsere Mission noch länger unterbrechen werden." meldete sich die Quarianer zu Wort. "Danke Leute. Ich schulde euch was. Wir sind hier für's erste fertig, sobald wir auf Omega angekommen sind, sehen wir weiter." Ihr Team nickte, und als die illustere Runde sich wieder auflöste, beschlossen Shepard und Liara, nochmal nach ihrem unfreiwilligen Passagier zu sehen. Als das Paar im KIZ vorbei kam, überbrachte die Soldatin Joker persönlich ihren neuen, wenn auch nicht überraschenden Zielort. "Aria wird sich bestimmt freuen, uns wiederzusehen." Amüsiert leitete der Pilot die Startsequenz für den Anflug auf das Massenportal ein. "Vielleicht läßt sich mich ja irgendwann neben sich auf ihrer Couch sitzen." "Oh, du hast bestimmt genug Zeit, sie darum zu bitten, allerdings würde ich mir nur ungern einen neuen Piloten suchen müssen." erwiderte Shepard, die sich gut vorstellen konnte, wie diese Situation ablaufen würde. Joker verstand jenen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, hatte aber ohnehin nicht ernsthaft vor, die Herrscherin von Omega tatsächlich darum zu bitten. Immerhin hing er an seinem Leben. "In ungefähr vier Stunden werden wir da sein. Es wäre schön, wenn du mir EDI wieder hochschicken könntest, Shepard. Ich fühle mich hier ein bisschen einsam." Jokers gute Laune war offensichtlich ungebrochen, und auch die Stimmung der ehemaligen Commanders lockerte sie ein wenig auf. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie trotz der prekären Gesamtsituation unerwartet gerne wieder mit ihren alten Kameraden auf und mit der Normandy unterwegs war. "Ich werde es ihr ausrichten Joker." Damit verließ die Soldatin das Cockpit wieder, und ging mit Liara an ihrer Seite runter zur Krankenstation. Dort begrüßte sie EDI, die bereits ausführlich über das Gespräch mit Admiral Hackett informiert war, da ihr Bewußtsein immerhin mit dem ganzen Schiff verbunden war. "Wie geht es ihr?" erkundigte sich Liara, musste allerdings mit einem Blick auf die andere Asari selbst feststellen, das ihre Frage eigentlich überflüssig war. Die Fremde lag immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Krankenbett, und das einzige, was EDI für sie hatte tun können, war die Überwachung ihrer Werte, die jedoch seit Beginn der Messung unverändert, aber immerhin stabil geblieben waren. "Die einzig nennenswerte Veränderung ist ein leichter Anstieg der Körpertemperatur, was ich auf leichtes Fieber zurückführe. Ich vermute, das sich ihr Körper auf diese Weise von der extremen Belastung erholt." antwortete EDI trotz der Offensichtlichkeit. "Nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf wird sie wieder vollständig genesen sein." "Danke EDI." kam es nun von Shepard, die sich hinter Liara an das Bett der jüngeren Asari gestellt hatte. "Wir übernehmen nun. Du kannst zurück zu Joker gehen." EDI nickte und verließ anschließend den Raum, wo nun Liara und Shepard alleine zurück blieben.

"Diese ganze Geschichte wird immer verrückter." Shepard, die auf Dr. Chakwas alten Stuhl Platz genommen hatte, sah rüber zu ihrer Gefährtin. Ihr Ärger war der jungen Frau deutlich anzusehen. Sie waren im Grunde genauso schlau wie vorher, und wußten kaum etwas über ihre Feinde, deren Motive oder geschweige denn, wo sich der Rest jener Organisation aufhielt, sofern Vitus die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Am liebsten würde der ehemalige Commander das Asarimädchen direkt aufwecken, und befragen. "Gut, das wir mit verrückten Dingen Erfahrung haben." erwiderte Liara, die wesentlich ruhiger, wenn auch ein wenig zynischer klang als die Rothaarige, was allerdings in erster Linie daran lag, das sie in die Daten aus der Basis vertieft war, die sie sich über ihr Universalwerkzeug, vertieft war. "Kannst du mit den Daten irgendwas anfangen?" fragte Shepard, woraufhin die Angesprochene den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein, sie sind verschlüsselt." ergänzte sie ihre Geste. "Aber ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass sie uns dabei helfen könnte. Es scheint der selbe Verschlüsselungsrythmus zu sein, wie bei der Türverriegelung." Bei ihren letzten Worten sah sie zu der Jüngeren, deren Augen noch immer geschlossen waren. Es würde wohl noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis sie ihren unfreiwilligen Neuzugang um Hilfe bitten und ihre Fragen stellen konnten. 

Obwohl Shepard ziemlich ungedulgig war, und es kaum abwarten konnte, mit der Asari zu sprechen, nickte sie irgendwann auf dem großen Drehstuhl ein. Viel hatte sie die letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen, und ihr Körper verlangte mit gnadenloser Konsequenz nach etwas Erholung.  
Erst, als sie Liaras Stimme vernahm, kam sie - wenn auch sehr schlaftrunken - wieder zu sich. "Eliz, sie wacht auf!" "Hm? Was?" Shepard, noch unfähig die Information richtig zu verarbeiten, öffnete mühsam ihre Augen. Als die Soldatin nach einigen Sekunden wach genug war, um zu registrieren, dass die Asari auf dem Krankenbett sich regte, war sie mit einem Schlag wieder hellwach. Schnell stand sie auf, und ging rüber zu ihrer Partnerin.  
Nur langsam kam die Fremde zu sich, und ähnlich wie Shepard brauchte sie ein paar Sekunden, um wirklich wieder voll zu Bewußtsein zu kommen. Noch eher sie ihre Augen öffnete, fasste sie sich mit ihrer Hand an den Kopf. "Scheiße,..." murmelte sie leise. "Hab' ich ein Kopfbrummen.." "Na, gut geschlafen?" erkundigte sich Shepard schließlich, und sofort schlug die Asari ihre Augen auf. Für einen kurzen Moment sichtlich irritiert, richtete sich die Jüngere ruckartig auf, und sah sich mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck um. "Vitus..die Codes..." stammelte sie, Shepards Frage völlig ignorierend, und es schien, als würden ihr die letzten Ereignisse wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen werden. Sofort wurde ihr Blick wieder ernst, und mit ihren stechend grünen Augen sah sie Shepard und Liara an. "Was ist mit der Basis? Habt ihr die Codes?" fragte sie aufgeregt. Liara runzelte die Stirn. "Wir wissen noch nicht einmal, welche Codes du meinst. Die Basis ist durch die Selbstzerstörung explodiert, und es dürfte daher nicht mehr viel von ihr übrig sein." gab sie ihrer Gegenüber als Antwort, die daraufhin den Kopf senkte. Ihre Hände vergruben sich tief in den Stoff der dünnen Decke, die EDI vor wenigen Stunden über sie gelegt hatte. "Verdammt!" zischte die fremde Asari und biss sich mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf die Lippe. Für einige Sekunden verharrte sie in dieser Position, bis sie plötzlich die Decke zur Seite schlug und von der Liege sprang. "Ich muss wieder zurück und..." weiter kam sie nicht, denn ihre zornigen, verbissen klingenden Worte brachen ab, als ein Schwindel sie überkam. Sie wollte sich an der Bettkante abstützen, griff allerdings ins Leere. Shepard reagierte schnell und packte erst ihren Arm, bevor sie sie sanft, aber bestimmend zurück aufs Bett dirigierte. "Schön langsam, okay?" Sie ließ von der Asari ab, die nun wieder, noch immer leicht benommen, auf der Liege saß. "Außerdem kommst du von hier aus vorerst nirgendswo hin. Bei unserer derzeitgen Fluggeschwindigkeit ist es sicher ungesund, einfach auszusteigen." "Fluggeschwindigkeit? Sind wir...auf einem Schiff?" hakte die Jüngere nach, woraufhin Shepard nickte. "Willkommen auf der SSV Normandy." Ungläubigkeit zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht der Asari ab, so, als könnte sie im ersten Moment diese Worte nur schwer glauben. "Und wo wir gerade dabei sind..," fügte die Soldatin hinzu, und verschränkte locker ihre Arme vor der Brust, "..die Asari neben dir ist Liara T' Soni ich bin Shepard, und so etwas ähnliches wie der derzeitige Captain." Der erstaunte Gesichtsausdruck im Gesicht der jüngeren Asari verschwand, stattdessen erschien ein fast schon gequältes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, und eine gewisse Traurigkeit lag nun in ihrem Blick. "Ich weiß." war die einzige Bemerkung von ihr. "Ich meine, fast die ganze Galaxie kennt eure Gesichter." schob sie jedoch noch schnell hinterher, als Shepard skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben zog. "Du hast doch sicher auch einen Namen, oder soll ich James fragen, ob er sich für dich einen ausdenkt?" Es klang mehr nach einer impliziten Aufforderung als nach einer Frage, und ihre Stimme verriet die Ungeduld der ehemaligen Commanders. Ihr Blick war streng, jedoch nicht bedrohlich. Trotzdem wich die Angesprochene sowohl dem Blick, als auf jener Aufforderung aus. "Mein Name ist nicht wichtig. Von mir aus kann er sich also gerne einen Spitznamen ausdenken." Shepard seufzte hörbar aufgrund der ausweichenden Reaktion. "Na schön, dann eben kein Name." erwiderte die Rothaarige und ließ dabei die Asari vor ihr nicht aus den Augen. "Aber was zum Teufel hast du auf dieser Basis getrieben? Was hast du mit den Typen dort zu tun?" fragt sie anschließend weiter, dieses Mal klang sie wesentlich fordernder, und hatte nicht vor, sich wieder mit einer ausweichenden Antwort vertrösten zu lassen. Als die Jüngere keine Anstalten machte, auf die Frage der Soldatin zu reagieren, mischte sich Liara in die Unterhaltung ein, die nicht weniger neugierig war als ihre Partnerin. "Du wußtest über die Fähigkeiten dieser Soldaten Bescheid, wahrscheinlich also auch über die Experimente, die sie dort durchgeführt haben und hast zudem die Verriegelung der Tür innerhalb weniger Sekunden aufgehoben." führte die Wissenschaftlerin auf, und obwohl ihre Stimme ähnlich fordernd klang wie die von Shepard, lag in ihrem Blick erheblich weniger Strenge. Es war mehr eine Skepsis, die sich auf Liaras Gesicht abzeichnete. "Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du uns gleich zweimal gerettet hast, aber auch hier frage ich mich, wieso. Wenn du tatsächlich in ganz eigener Sache dort unterwegs warst und wußtest, das dir nicht viel Zeit bleibt, hattest du keinen Grund, uns zu helfen." fuhr Liara fort, und während sie sprach ließ sie die Jüngere nicht aus den Augen. Sie hatte wenigstens eine Gesichtsregung erhofft, einen Moment der Blöße, aber die Mimik der Angesprochenen blieb reglos bei ihrer Ausführung. Für einige Sekunden herrschte eine bedrückende Stille im Raum, bis die fremde Asari schließlich antwortete. "Als ich aus dem Lüftungsschacht heraus gesehen habe, wie tief euere Ärsche in der Scheiße sitzen, konnte ich euch nicht einfach eurem Schicksal überlassen. Diese Typen hätten euch überrannt. Nur weil ich euch nicht persönlich kenne, heißt das nicht, dass mir das verdammt nochmal egal wäre, okay?" rechtfertigte sich die Asari, und warf Liara dabei einen kurzen, aber scharfen Blick zu. "Ich wußte natürlich, wer ihr seid und ich wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie die ach so tollen Helden dieses Zeitalters von ein paar hirnlosen, synthetischen Zombiesoldaten umgelegt werden." "Okay, das ist ein Punkt. Aber das erklärt noch immer nicht, was du mit Vitus zu schaffen hattest und warum zum Teufel du ganz alleine auf so einer Basis herum geschlichen bist." hakte Shepard direkt nach. "Das ist meine Sache, klar?" kam es ebenso prompt von der Jüngeren, worauf hin die Soldatin schließlich die Geduld verlor. Ihr Blick verriet ihren Ärger. "Das sehe ich aber ein wenig anders!" erwiderte Shepard in einem zornigen und lauter werdenden Tonfall. "Diese Bastarde haben mein Zuhause niedergebrannt, hunderte unschuldige Kolonisten getötet und sind nun hinter meiner Tochter und mir her. Und das einzige, was wir bislang über die Typen wissen, ist, dass sie anscheinend kranken Experimente mit organischer DNA und synthetischen Material machen." Shepard sah die Asari vor sich mit einem eindringlichen Blick an, sie wollte hier und jetzt Antworten, "Also raus mit der Sprache!" Liara, die sehen konnte, wie Shepard Mühe hatte, nicht noch ausfallender zu werden, legte ihrer Freundin wortlos eine Hand auf den Arm. Dabei warf sie ihr einen beschwichtigenden Blick zu, denn die Wissenschaftlerin ahnte, dass sie so nicht weiterkommen würden. Einen Moment lang schien die Soldatin mit sich zu hadern, schloss dann jedoch kurz die Augen und seufzte. "Bitte, jede Information kann uns weiterhelfen." fügte sie schließlich nach einigen Sekunden hinzu, dieses Mal jedoch wesentlich weniger impulsiv.  
Überraschenderweise schienen Shepards Worte doch eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben, denn nachdem die Soldatin sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, senkte die Asari den Kopf und setzte hörbar zögerlich zu einer Antwort an. "Vitus gehört zu einer Organisation, die furchtbare Experimente betreiben, seitdem ihr die Reaper vor drei Jahren vernichtete habt." begann sie. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie, aber irgendwie haben sie es geschafft, an die Überreste toter Reaper zu kommen. Schon während der Invasion hielten sie die Reaper für so etwas wie Götter, und experimentierten mit synthetischen und organischen Material herum. Sie wollen eine Art Superkrieger erschaffen, halb organisch, halb synthetisch." Während sie sprach, wurde die Stimme der Jüngeren leiser, in sich gekehrter, so, als würde sie mehr zu sich selbst sprechen als zu Liara und Shepard. "Diese Krieger sind allerdings noch nicht einmal das schlimmste, was diese Schweine auf die Galaxie loslassen werden. Sie haben geheime Labore, überall am Rand der Milchstraße, wo sie an ihrem eigentlich Ziel arbeiten." Die Fremde machte erneut eine kurze Pause, und sowohl Liara wie auch Shepard ließen der Asari diesen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. "Sie wollen die Reaper wieder auferstehen lassen. Sie wollen diese Monster zurück holen, indem sie auf der Basis der toten Reaper neue erschaffen. Und bereits jetzt exisiteren sie wieder, wenn auch bislang nur als eine Art Parasit in den Körper der Anführer dieser Organisation und ihren hirnlosen Soldaten." Nach dieser schrecklichen Offenbarung hob die Jüngere nun wieder ihren Kopf, und schaute dann mit einem finsteren Blick zu Shepard. "Weil du es warst, die damals den vernichtenden Befehl gab, der ausschlagebend für ihre Niederlage war, wollen sie vor allem dich. Deiner Körper und deine DNA. Die Reaper haben sie bereits indoktriniert und sie werden nicht aufhören Jagd auf dich und eure Tochter zu machen, bis sie bekommen haben, was sie wollen."  
Shepard hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber diese Nachricht übertraf ihre schlimmsten Vorstellungen. Wenn die Asari die Wahrheit sprach, war ihre Mission nicht mehr nur ein persönliche Rachefeldzug. Die Soldatin wollte sich die Ausmaße des Chaos und der Zerstörung, die diese künstlich erschaffenen Reaper und ihre geistlosen Soldaten hinterlassen würde, gar nicht vorstellen. Liara hingegen konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass ihr Verstand ihr deutlich vor Augen führte, was die Konsequenz aus der erfolgreichen Umsetzung der Pläne dieser Organisation bedeuten würde. "Bei der Göttin.." flüsterte sie leise, und war nicht weniger fassungslos als Shepard, nur das diese sich ihre Fassungslosigkeit nicht so offensichtlich anmerken ließ. "Wenn diese Typen jetzt nicht aufgehalten werden, wird es zu spät sein." Die fremde Asari klang nun wieder so verbisschen und entschlossen wie kurz nach ihrem Erwachen. "Noch haben sie ihren ersten Reaper nicht fertig gestellt, und solange sie nicht das genetische Material von Shepard haben, werden sie keine Offensive starten. Noch gibt es also die Chance, sie alle zu vernichten." Mit diesen Worten stand die Asari auf, und ihr Blick ließ keinen Zweifel, dass sie wieder kämpfen würde. Die erste Fassungslosigkeit überwunden, sah Shepard nun misstrauisch an. "Diese ganze Sache klingt ziemlich verrückt, wenn nicht sogar fast absurd. Jeder weiß, wozu die Reaper in der Lage waren, und was geschehen würde, sollten sie jemals wieder - auf welche Weise auch immer - zurückkehren." Die Soldatin hatte erneut die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass irgendjemand tatsächlich wahnsinnig genug wäre, solch ein Vorhaben wirklich in die Tat umzusetzen. Warum sollten wir dir das alles abkaufen, vor allem dann, wenn du uns noch nicht mal deinen Namen verräts?! Außerdem frage ich mich, woher du das alles wissen willst. Das ganze stinkt gewaltig." Ganz so, als ob die Angesprochene mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet hätte, blickte sie mit einem unbeeindruckten Gesichtsausdruck zu Liara. "Sobald die Daten, die ihr aus der Basis mitgenommen habt, geknackt sind, werden sie euch bestimmt bestätigen, was ich erzählt habe. Bis dahin könnt ihr gerne so tun, als wäre das nur ein Haufen verrückter Söldner, die nichts besseres zu tun hätten, als sich grundlos mit euch anzulegen." kommentierte die fremde Asari fast schon zynisch. Gerade als Shepard etwas erwider wollte, meldete sich Joker über Shepards Funktransmitter. Er hatte es wirklich perfektioniert, sie immer dann zu stören, wenn es am ungünstigsten war. "Shepard?" hörte der ehemalige Commander die Stimme des Piloten fragen. "Was ist?" hakte die Rothaarige in einem unabsichtigt harschen Tonfall nach. "Oh, tut mir Leid. Ist wohl wieder ungünstig,hm?" Joker konnte sich offensichtlich scherzhafte Bemerkung nicht verkneifen, wußte er doch, dass es eigentlich immer ungünstig war. "Wir erreichen gleich Omega, und Arias Schoßhunde haben uns grünes Licht gegeben, wieder die private Andockbuch zu benutzen." informierte er seine früheren Captain. "Soll ich uns lieber einen anderen Parkplatz suchen?" "Nein, das passt. Wir müssen sowieso ins Afterlife." antwortete die Rothaarige. "Alles klar, dann werde ich das Baby mal landen." Damit kappte Joker die Verbindung. Liara und die Jüngere hatten das kurze Gespräch mitbekommen. "Endlich." kommentierte die fremde Asari Jokers Ankündigung über die bevorstehende Landung auf Omega, bevor sie im Begriff war, sich in Bewegung zu setzen. "Moment, wo willst du hin?" Shepard stelle sich ihr jedoch in den Weg, und schien nicht gewillt, sie einfach gehen zu lassen. "Was hast du nun vor?" hakte die Soldatin nach, immer noch hörbar skeptisch. Voller Unverständnis runzelte die Angesprochene die Stirn. "Dämliche Frage." entgegnete sie. "Sobald wir auf Omega sind, werde ich nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, die anderen Stationen dieser Bastarde ausfindig zu machen, um sie aufzuhalten." "Und um diese merkwürdigen Codes zu bekommen, die du ganz offensichtlich suchst?" mischte sich Liara ein, und es klang mehr nach einer Festellung, weniger nach einer Frage. "Was genau sind das für Codes, und warum bist du hinter ihnen her?" wollte die Wissenschaftlerin wissen obgleich sie bereits ahnte, dass sie wieder keine klare Antwort darauf erhalten würde. Anstatt jedoch direkt dieser Frage auszuweichen, schien die Jüngere kurz zu zögern. "Das kann ich nicht sagen, aber es würde auch derzeit keine Bedeutung für euch haben."antwortete sie, und Liara glaubte, wieder einen Anflug von Traurigkeit aus ihrer Stimme heraus zu hören. "Ihr müsst mir einfach glauben, dass ich diese Codes brauche, und das euer obersten Ziel die komplette Vernichtung dieser Organisation sein sollte anstatt so versessen darauf zu sein, unbedingt zu wissen, warum ich hinter ihnen her bin. Für euch wären sie ohne hin nutzlos." Liara, die erst einen Moment zu überlegen schien, dann einen kurzen Blick mit Shepard austauschte, ging schließlich zu der jüngeren Asari und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Du hilfst uns, diese Leute daran zu hindern, die Galaxie wieder ins Chaos zu stürzen, und dafür helfen wir dir bei der Suche nach diesen Codes. Ich nehme an, das du gerade sowieso kein Schiff mehr hast und wir scheinen alle das selbe Ziel zu habe, da können wir auch genauso gut zusammen arbeiten." Damit hatte nun wiederrum die Angesprochene nicht gerechnet. Irritiert von Liaras Worten und der Hand auf ihrer Schulter, sah sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln zwischen dem Paar hin und her und schien anschließend für einen Augenblick zu überlegen bevor ihre offensive Körperhaltung sich sichtlich entspannte. Anscheinend war ihr bewußt, das ein gemeinsames Vorgehen wesentlich größere Aussichten auf Erfolg hatten als ein riskanter Alleingang. "Okay." stimmte sie nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens zu. "Aber nur unter einer Bedingung." "Die da wäre?" Shepard schien wenig begeistert, und ihre Gefährtin war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es an ihrem Vorschlag lag, oder daran, dass die Jüngere wohl nicht einfach so bei ihnen bleiben würde. Bei Shepards Blick vermutete die Wissenschaftlerin eine Mischung aus beidem, und konnte den Unmut der Soldatin in diesem Fall auch nachvollziehen. Immerhin wußten sie noch immer nicht, wer diese Unbekannte wirklich war und woher sie all diese Dinge wußte. Das war nicht nur ziemlich verdächtig, sondern würde sicher auch für Unstimmigkeiten in ihrem temporären Team sorgen. "Ihr verschont mich für die Dauer unserer Zusammenarbeit mit eurer ständigen Fragerei. Immerhin bin nicht ich hier der Feind und es geht mir gewaltig auf die Nerven." Die Worte der Jüngeren klangen fast schon trotzig, und das erste Mal seit ihrer Begegnung mit ihr hatten Shepard und Liara den Eindruck, das diese Asari vor ihnen tatsächlich noch ein Kind war. "Die Anderen werden wissen wollen, wer ihnen im Kampf Deckung gibt und es wird nicht einfach, ihr Misstrauen in Grenzen zu halten, wenn sie noch nichtmal deinen Namen wissen." bemerkte Shepard trocken, die sich schon ausmalen konnte, wie begeistert Wrex über ihre neue Unterstützung sein würde, hatte er immerhin schon in der Basis sich keine Müge gemacht, sein Misstrauen zu verbergen. "Aber schön, versuchen wir es. Ich werde mit unseren Leuten reden." Die jüngere Asari schien erleichtert über die Worte der Rothaarigen, und auch Liara war froh, vorerst eine Einigung gefunden zu haben. "Gehen wir hoch. Wir werden sicher schon erwartet." Mit diesen letzten Worten setzte sich die Rothaarige in Bewegung, und verließ, mit Liara und der anderen Asari die Krankenstation. Ihre Kameraden wartetet bereits im KIZ, und Wrex wollte schon seinem Ärger Luft machen, als er Liara und Shepard mit der Fremden das KIZ betreten sah. Liara intervenierte jedoch sofort und versprach, ihm und auch den anderen Anwesenden alles Weitere in ihrem vorrübergehenden Versteck zu berichten, um die Situation aufzuklären. Auch wenn das den Warlord nur bedingt beschwichtigte, behielt er seine Zweifel vorerst für sich, und das gesamte Team verließ die Normandy.

[Fortsetzung folgt]


End file.
